The Steel Erudition
by AndromedalikeTrinine
Summary: Trinine/Тринин. Отец всегда рассказывал нам с братом историю свой жизни, красочно расписывая свой выбор и наставляя на путь истинный. И всякий раз очередная порция его нравоучений окрашивалась в наиболее темный цвет, особенно, когда речь заходила о противостоянии неких фракций. В этих историях самое важное место занимала Она - прекрасная женщина с серо-зелеными холодным глазами


**Трис**

Я не знала ранее об опытах над такими же, как и я - над Дивергентами. И подумать не могла, что подобным бесчеловечием занимается лично глава Эрудитов. Конечно, некоторые подозрения на сей счет всплывали в моей голове, но только в самых безумных фантазиях, поскольку я, по своей собственной дурости, всё еще верила в человечность, оставшуюся в этой идеальной машине для пыток - жестокой и непререкаемой Джанин Мэттьюс.

\- Куда вы меня ведете?! - я пытаюсь вырваться из хватки охранников Джанин, которые вывели меня на улицу по приказу своей "повелительницы" и тащат в сторону от домов - к скоплению массивных автомобилией, оснащенных разнообразной техникой - Полегче! Черт! - я чувствую, как разрывается от боли моя простреленная рука и как перетираются запястья от сковывающих зажимов. Всем телом стараюсь вырваться из рук этих ублюдков, но они настолько сильны, что им ничего не стоит закинуть меня, как какую-нибудь пустую картонную коробку, в будкообразную машину и захлопнуть за мной дверь.

Я больно ударяюсь спиной о пол и скольжу по нему до самой стены, которая не добавляет мне мягкости в торможении. Стараюсь тут же подняться на ноги и осмотреться. Выходит только сесть на задницу, поскольку мой настрадавшийся вестибулярный аппарат не желает возобновлять свою активную деятельность - меня слегка шатает.

Из решетчатого окна водительской кабины льется уличный свет. Я слышу всё, что происходит за пределами моей передвижной тюрьмы. В автомобиле открываются двери и на пассажирское кресло рядом с водителем садится фигура, рассмотреть которую я не могу.

\- Мэм? - шофер обращается к этой фигуре.

\- В мой личный офис, - Джанин...

Моментально подрываюсь на ноги и подлетаю к раскрытому решетчатому оконцу, в беспомощной попытке стараясь освободить свои руки.

\- Что здесь происходит?! Зачем я тебе? - ору точно в решетку, смотря на платиновые аккуратно уложенные волосы. Женщина не поворачивается, предпочитая дать мне небрежный ответ:

\- Присядь, Беатрис, в ногах правды нет, - слышу, как заводится двигатель.

\- Да пошла ты... - автомобиль резко дергается, не позволяя мне закончить, и я, не удержав равновесие, валюсь со всего размаху на пол - прямиком на простреленную руку. Гортанный вопль, слетевший с моих губ, отзывается троекратным эхо от стальных бронированных стен автомобиля. Меня подбрасывает на полу несколько раз, когда водитель, видимо, специально, попадает в несколько глубоких кочек по пути следования.

\- Черт... - стискиваю зубы.

\- Ты там жива? - ироничным и, одновременно, безразличным тоном интересуется Джанин.

\- Лучше бы сдохла, - зло комментирую я.

\- Ну-ну-ну, девочка, - женщина, наконец, поворачивается, когда я отползаю к дальнему углу, где обозначаются двери - Ты мне нужна живой, - ее ухмылка и лукавый изучающий взгляд заставляют меня поежиться от необъяснимых мурашек, разбегающихся по телу.

Джанин отворачивается, а за ней плотно закрывается решетчатое окно, оставляя меня в кромешной темноте. Слышу только фразу перед отключкой:

\- Выпусти газ.

И тишина...

Не знаю, сколько времени прошло. Тело ломит от тянущей боли, но моя спина и задница утопают в чем-то мягком. Попытавшись открыть глаза, издаю протяжный тихий стон - яркий свет не позволяет мне сконцентрироваться. При этом, руки мои зафиксированы к одном положении - где-то рядом с бедрами.

\- ммм... - снова издаю стон, мотнув головой в сторону и зажмурившись - нужно привыкнуть к свету...

Слышу стук каблуков по полу - шаги улавливаются всё отчетливее, пока над собственным телом я не ощущаю исходящее тепло. Тень попадает мне на лицо, позволяя разомкнуть веки и уставиться на того, кто оказался надо мной.

Я ожидала увидеть кого угодно, но только не ее...

\- Пришла в себя... - это не вопрос. Ее изучающий наглый взор заставляет мое сердце биться чаще. Дергаю рукой, в бесполезной попытке высвободиться, да только вот чуть выше локтя снова расходится жалящий спазм, принуждая меня зашипеть от боли.

 **Джанин**

Эта девчонка значит куда больше, чем может себе представить... Чем может себе представить кто-либо из этих людей, которые с такой радостью становятся орудием в руках тех, кто помашет перед ними тряпкой с надписью «власть». Пожалуй, причина того, что с ней значительно труднее, чем с ними, кроется именно в этом – в ее важности и в том, что она все-таки отличается от всех остальных, как бы мне не хотелось этого признавать. Мне ничего не стоит покорить своей воле это стадо – кого-то кнутом, кого-то пряником, но так или иначе они идут за мной, выполняют мои приказы, и поступают крайне разумно.

Возможно, кого-то это могло бы радовать, у кого-то вызывать гордость, но для меня это в порядке вещей – что же они должны делать еще, кроме того, как подчиняться тому, кто разумнее их?

А эта девчонка, кажется, возомнила, что все иначе, что она может противостоять моей воле, и в любой другой ситуации мне было бы плевать на нее и на ее строптивость. По всем моим подсчетам она должна была попасть в ту мясорубку, что совсем недавно случилась во фракции Альтруизма, однако не попала, и это привлекает к ней мое внимание.

Стадо не противится. Стадо не имеет своей воли. И, главное, стадо даже об этом не подозревает.

И стадо никогда не пытается противостоять сильнейшему – не это ли то, с чем я борюсь всю жизнь и в чем достигла определенного успеха? Эта девчонка – живой пример тому, что все эти достижения могут полететь ко всем чертям, и если бы не мое решительно желание вернуть все на круги своя, я была бы слишком разгневана, чтобы что-либо предпринимать. Но нет – сначала действие, решение проблемы, а после – гнев и эмоции. Если, конечно, на них останутся силы. Именно так принято у Эрудитов, именно это дает толчок и повод для безграничной власти.

Я рассматриваю девчонку, всматриваюсь в ее черты лица, однако пока не вижу в них ничего особенного. Конечно, глупо судить лишь по «оболочке», главное скрывается в хитросплетениях нервных тканей ее мозга, который, впрочем, сейчас также перед моими глазами на многочисленных голограммах, однако у меня еще будет время рассмотреть его в деталях, наблюдая каждый из процессов в отдельности.

Стопроцентный дивергент. Надо же. Кто бы мог подумать.

Я ощущаю, как уголки моих губ ползут вверх, однако это лишь бессмысленное движение мышц, выработанный рефлекс и не более того. Мое сердце по-прежнему стучит ровно, дыхание все также спокойно, и во мне нет ни капли радости. Пожалуй, лишь доля природного любопытства и решительность довести дело до конца – ведь теперь мне никто в этом не помешает.

\- Прочь, - мне достаточно произнести лишь слово, чтобы мы с девчонкой остались в помещении одни. Эрик и его друг – я даже не потрудилась, чтобы запомнить его имя, отправляются восвояси, хотя я прекрасно знаю, что они будут стоять под дверью, начеку, чтобы точно также, по моему короткому приказу оказаться рядом. Прекрасно вымуштрованные псы – из лихачей в большинстве случаев такие и получаются.

(Даже Четыре – всего ничего сыворотки, и нет более того решительного альтруиста-бесстрашного, а есть верный мне пёс, готовый в один миг разрушить все, что было для него дорого, только лишь потому что я приказала).

Девчонка приоткрывает глаза, а я снова усмехаюсь, хотя не уверена, что улыбка получается слишком приветливой. Думаю, когда ее взгляд привыкнет к свету, она увидит перед собой оскал, и это собьет ее с толку. Естественно, не больше, чем все положение, в котором она оказалась.

\- Я уже думала, что придется прилагать усилия к тому, чтобы ты наконец соизволила проснуться, - произношу я, медленно выпрямляясь, но все еще нависая над Беатрис, глядя на нее сверху вниз. Ее волосы растрепались, под глазами залегли темные круги, но, кажется, она постепенно приходит в себя, так как взгляд ее тут же загорается праведным гневом и всеобъемлющей ненавистью.

Как предсказуемо, Беатрис, - проносится в моей голове мысль, но я не высказываю ее. – Давай же, начинай меня снова удивлять, ты ведь венец моей коллекции диковинок. Будешь им до поры до времени.

Мои губы снова кривятся в ухмылке, и на этот раз она задерживается на губах: я наблюдаю за тем, как Трис пытается вырваться из зажимов, которые сковывают ее руки, не давая воли движениям.

\- Не стоит, милая, - холодно произношу я. – Лишь покалечишь себя раньше времени, а мне ты нужна невредимой. И не думаю, что боль во всем теле поспособствует нашей с тобой беседе.

Я отхожу еще на шаг назад, при этом не сводя взгляда с девчонки, и, словно бы, не замечаю обжигающей ненависти в ее глазах и того, что будь ее воля, она бы растерзала меня на месте.

Что-то подсказывает мне, что попытка решить все мирным путем не увенчается успехом, однако попытаться все-таки стоит – даже один из ста процентов вероятности того, что я получу желаемое, не тратя лишних ресурсов, может оказаться реальным. Лишь опираясь на теорию вероятности, но никак не на человеческий фактор.

\- Ты уж прости меня за подобный прием, но иначе ты бы никак не отреагировала на мое приглашение, а терять время попусту – не в моих правилах, - произношу я, подходя к столу, который стоит напротив мягкого уголка, где я и расположила Трис. – Однако я рискну потратить еще несколько минут для того, чтобы дать тебе возможность согласиться сотрудничать со мной и обойтись без лишних принуждений и утрат. Думаю, это было бы всем нам на руку.

Мой голос звучит спокойно, почти отстраненно, однако в нем слышны стальные нотки. Я снова пристально вглядываюсь в лицо Прайор, чуть сощурив глаза и склонив голову на бок, и на этот раз весь мой вид выражает ожидание.

 **Трис**

Боже... сколько слов... И все они отдаются невыносимой болью в моей голове - не знаю, чем это меня накачали, но чувствую я себя настолько паршиво, что мое состояние, пожалуй, может сравниться лишь с печальным утром после хорошей попойки и интенсивных побоев... Пытаюсь сглотнуть и перевернуть голову на другую сторону, чтобы не видеть эту сумасшедшую стерву, не имеющую и доли человечности. Горло сухое, а тело отзывается ноющей болью.

Повернув голову в сторону от Джанин, замечаю прозрачный провод, тянущийся к моей руке. Черт. Резко поворачиваюсь обратно, смиряя главу Эрудитов убийственным взглядом.

\- Что ты задумала? - хочется орать, но горло выдает лишь какой-то сиплый звук, принуждая меня зайтись в кашле - Я не собираюсь принимать участие в твоих опытах, Джанин, я не подопытная крыса! - удается мне выдавить из себя.

Впрочем... я понимаю, что все мои попытки к сопротивлению были исчерпаны в момент, когда меня забросили в автомобиль. Сейчас же эта сука лишь играет со мной, прежде чем приступить к основному действу. И что-то мне подсказывает, что, чем больше я буду сопротивляться, тем больше принесу ей удовольствия, а себе, соответственно, страданий.

И как быть в таких ситуациях?

\- Ответь, - произношу после короткой паузы от размышлений, прищуриваясь и сглатывая, - что это даст лично мне? - интересно, мне удалось удивить ее подобным вопросом? Наверное, нет. Тем не менее, я подозреваю, какой мне дадут ответ: "ничего". Еще бы... Сидит тут беспомощная девица, да еще и торгуется перед смертью.

Смиряю Мэттьюс внимательным взглядом, начиная от ее туфлей и заканчивая губами. Отворачиваюсь. Сердце пропускает несколько ударов, а в голове всплывают давно забытые образы.

И как, скажите, при такой внешности и таких данных можно быть такой жестокой стервой?

\- Я не даю согласие, Джанин, - заключаю коротко, грубо и тихо - Но тебе и не требуется мое разрешение... - не хочу на нее смотреть - Вообще, я бы советовала тебе развязать меня... - бросаю ей вызов - и тогда мы посмотрим, кто на что горазд... - медленно поворачиваю голову в ее сторону. В моих глазах злоба и ненависть. Пусть только подойдет ко мне поближе, и я покажу ей, что такое Бесстрашие.

 **Джанин**

Я выдерживаю короткую паузу, которая, по всей видимости, кажется моей собеседнице целой вечностью. Молчу для надуманной театральности, в это время даже не смотрю на Беатрис. Мой взгляд обращается к моему столу, и некоторое время я рассматриваю несколько идеально ровных стопок документов, лежащих в его центре. Ничего важного, лишь грамотно выдержанная пауза, психологический прием, дающий оппоненту возможность подавить в себе природный гнев. Если, конечно, он хочет этого, чего не скажешь о юной мисс Прайор.

Когда я снова поднимаю взгляд, она смотрит на меня с неприкрытой ненавистью, однако это нисколько меня не волнует. Пусть ненавидит. Пусть кипит праведным гневом и жаждет меня убить: чем больше эмоций, тем лучше. Конечно же, в том случае, если у нас не выйдет конструктивного сотрудничества, в чем я с каждой секундой становлюсь уверенной все больше.

Когда тишина в помещении становится слишком тягучей даже для меня, я выхожу из-за стола, спокойно, размеренно, словно бы в конце рабочего дня неспешно собираюсь домой. Я становлюсь напротив Беатрис, скрещиваю на груди руки и отстраненно смотрю в ее упрямое лицо. Еще несколько мгновений, и я преодолеваю расстояние между нами и присаживаюсь на широкий подлокотник ее кресла так, чтобы у меня была возможность на нее смотреть. Свободно протягиваю руку, касаюсь кончиками пальцев ее подбородка и неожиданно твердо поворачиваю ее лицо в свою сторону, не отпуская, вынуждая смотреть на меня. При этом я остаюсь бесстрастной. Да и что я могу испытывать по этому поводу, кроме приглушенного любопытства, которое очень скоро будет удовлетворено? А вот терпения мне не занимать… Скорей всего.

На мгновение кошусь на белую стену позади стола, и тут же чувствую в себе волну энтузиазма и нетерпения. Мне нужно приложить усилие, чтобы подавить ее, и в этот миг я сильнее сжимаю подбородок Беатрис – в него впиваются мои длинные ногти, и девчонке явно больно, но мне плевать.

\- Поговорим о выгоде, - я делаю вид, словно бы и не слышала ее слов с отказом. Нет, это явно не последние ее слова. Уж я-то знаю. – Тобиас Итон, не так ли? – на моем лице появляется понимающая улыбка, и я даже слегка щурю глаза. Первый признак неискренней улыбки, но вряд ли девчонка это понимает. – Он дорог тебе.

Я позволяю еще одной улыбке появиться на губах, и на этот раз она не столь вымучена – мне нравится применять против нее свое главное оружие.

\- Но сейчас он находится у меня, как и ты, и лишь в твоих силах позаботиться о его комфорте и целостности.

Я убираю руки от лица Трис, тянусь к небольшому журнальному столику, с которого беру тонкий прозрачный планшет. Мои пальцы проворно нажимают несколько кнопок, и на устройстве появляется экран, изображающий парня, распятого в темной камере. Его торс оголен, руки прикованы к стене, от запястий отходят проводки, а взгляд отсутствующе смотрит в пустоту.

\- Тоже дивергент, верно? – мой голос даже мягче звучит, в нем появляется намек на сочувствие. – Но не такой сильный как ты. Ему не слишком удобно, но в данный момент ему плевать. В твоих силах перевесить чашу весов в его пользу и… наоборот.

Изображение на планшете гаснет, мой взгляд снова обращается к Беатрис.

\- Снова спрашиваю тебя насчет сотрудничества.

 **Трис**

Я вижу, словно в замедленной съемке, как Джанин отходит от своего стола и двигается ко мне, как медлит, прежде чем подойти еще ближе. И в этот момент мое сердце словно замирает. Не понимаю, какого хрена происходит, и что за странные реакции у меня на эту женщину. Видимо, всему виной отголоски прошлого, которое неустанно следует за мной по пятам. Но ведь того, что было, уже давно нет, и никогда не будет. По крайней мере, я очень на это надеюсь. Нарочито демонстративно отворачиваю голову.

Приятный запах ее нежных духов ударяет в нос и кружит мне голову - хочется даже прикрыть глаза и вдохнуть этот аромат как можно глубже, но черта с два я это сделаю. Она сидит на подлокотнике моего кресла ко мне полубоком и резко протягивает руку, касаясь своими сухими теплыми пальцами моего подбородка. Хочется дернуться, но мою голову решительным движением поворачивают в сторону. Смотрю на Джанин с неприкрытой яростью... черт подери, не нужно меня так злить...

Шиплю и зажмуриваюсь, когда эта сумасшедшая стерва намеренно впивается своими ногтями в нежную кожу моего подбородка. Черт... непременно останутся царапины.

Хочется фыркнуть на ее первую фразу после нашего продолжительного молчания, но когда она упоминает о Четыре, я настороженно хмурюсь. Что она задумала?

Твердая хватка исчезает с моего лица, и я могу свободно проследить за каждым действием Джанин. Передо мной возникает четкая картинка, на которой я замечаю...

Дергаюсь в кресле, подаваясь вперед, но связанные на запястьях руки не позволяют мне действовать свободнее.

\- Тобиас! - срывается с моих губ. Такое чувство, будто бы он меня услышит... Дыхание учащается, сердце ускоряет свой ритм - нет! Что вы с ним сделали?! - внутри так и бурлят раскаленные эмоции. Подаюсь в сторону Джанин до предела, пока мои запястья не взрываются болью. Смотрю на нее снизу-вверх почти касаясь своим пострадавшим подбородком ее идеально выглаженного пиджака на груди - Ты еще пожалеешь об этом... Вы все пожалеете... - говорю это шепотом, наполненным праведным гневом - Я уничтожу тебя, Джанин, разорву на кусочки...

 **Джанин**

Вспышка гнева Трис пронзает воздух, я ощущаю это почти на физическом уровне, однако во мне достаточно самоконтроля, чтобы она могла каким-либо образом на меня повлиять. Готова поспорить, что у меня даже не меняется выражение лица, и я все так же неподвижно сижу на месте до тех пор, пока Трис не начинает дергаться, пока не упирается в меня лицом. Я прекрасно понимаю, что если каким-то чудом ей удастся вырваться на свободу, то она мгновенно накинется на меня. Но чуда не существует, зато существуют зажимы, которые не только фиксируют тело моей пленницы (какой смысл хитрить с самой собой и называть ее гостьей?), но при слишком ярых попытках вырваться, сдавливают ее руки до такой степени, что тут же причиняют невыносимую боль. Они создавались, учитывая все особенности нервных окончаний человеческих конечностей.

\- Пока – не сделали ничего, что могло бы повредить его жизни, - я полностью честна с Трис. Пусть сознание Тобиаса теперь совершенно иное, он жив и здоров. Остальное ей пока знать не стоит. Придет время, и она поймет все сама. – И если не возьмешь себя в руки, с ним будет не все так радужно, как ты это видела.

Протягиваю вперед руку, заправляю выбившуюся из прически девчонки прядь волос за ухо, словно бы демонстрируя жест доверия, после чего снова пристально всматриваюсь в ее глаза.

Затем поднимаюсь и решительным шагом направляюсь в сторону стола. Огибаю его, затем касаюсь кончиками пальцев номерков шифра. Мне нужно решить в уме равенство для того, чтобы получить код, и на это уходит несколько секунд, после - сейф открывается. Я достаю из него один единственный предмет – небольшой ящик с изображениями пяти фракций, затем же ставлю ее на стол перед взором Трис.

\- Тебе знакома эта вещь? – снова щурю глаза, словно бы это помогает мне лучше рассмотреть Трис – не ее лицо, а то, что внутри нее.

Мои губы снова трогает улыбка.

 **Трис**

Меня бесит ее чертова холодность! Эта отстраненность, которая отбивает от нее мой гнев, как от стены, и возвращает его ко мне в двукратном размере! И, господи! Если бы не ее внезапная выходка, на мгновение остужающая мой пыл, клянусь, я бы нашла способ причинить ей как можно больше вреда!

Прикосновение ее пальцев к моему лицу оказывает на меня отрезвляющие воздействие, но временно. И пока я пытаюсь стерпеть это секундное помутнение вперемешку с непониманием и долей ошеломления, Джанин успевает подняться с подлокотника и уйти прочь - к своему рабочему столу. Почему она всегда нарушает мое личное пространство? В самый первый раз, когда мы встретились в общем зале, во второй и третий раз в башне Бесстрашия, в четвертый раз - совсем недавно, когда мы с Четыре оказались в лапах ее чертовой охраны, и сейчас, когда мы наедине друг с другом...

Наедине...

Нет. Зажмуриваюсь и передергиваю плечами.

И что я пыталась разглядеть секундой назад в ее бесстрастном взгляде?

До слуха доносится звук вводимого кода, щелчок механизмов и глухой стук, который, в конечном итоге и привлекает мое внимание. Я, наконец, откидываюсь обратно на спинку кресла и смотрю на странного вида коробку, выставленную передо мной Джанин. Знакома ли мне эта вещь? Перевожу взор на женщину, смотрящую на меня своим прищуренным взором. Ее улыбка кажется мне пошлой.

Сглатываю.

\- Нет.

К чему лишние слова? Отворачиваюсь от главы Эрудитов, упираясь затылком в кресло и устремляя безразличный взор перед собой - хватит играть. Приступай к делу.

Во мне странным образом появляется еле сдерживаемое спокойствие, но где-то в груди клокочут еще остатки тех ярких эмоций, которые мне удалось испытать ранее. Я должна спасти Четыре, во что бы то ни стало. И если это можно сделать только таким способом - я готова. Вот только... - кидаю на Джанин косой взгляд - ... ей нельзя доверять...

 **Джанин**

Мне стоит лишь раз бросить взгляд на дверь, нажать на незаметную кнопку на столе, как входные двери разъезжаются в стороны, и в помещении появляется моя охрана. С автоматами наперевес, готовые выполнить любую мою команду, что бы я им ни приказала. Я снова ничего не говорю, лишь указываю взглядом на застывшую в кресле девчонку. Охранники знают что делать, им не следует ничего напоминать или указывать. В другой ситуации я гордилась бы тем, чего смогла добиться в муштровке этих лихачей, но только не сейчас.

Эрик освобождает Трис, но не дает ей пошевелиться или каким-либо образом вырваться из своей хватки. Он тащит ее к кругу, который находится в центре помещения – диск, способный считывать информацию с человека, тут же определяя все его мысли, способности и наклонности. Смертельно для простого человека, однако безвредно для дивергента. Для особого дивергента. У меня никогда не было возможности поэкспериментировать с настоящим дивергентом, который показывал бы все свои возможности, не умирая у меня на глазах. Сейчас мне подвернулся прекрасный шанс, который я не могу упустить.

Мне становится все труднее сдерживать нетерпение, я поспешно направляюсь к голограмме, и когда Трис оказывается зафиксирована так, как следует, я углубляюсь в настройку программного обеспечения. Лишь только в один миг осознаю, что Эрик и его напарник все еще здесь, и бросаю на них гневный взгляд.

\- Вон отсюда, - бросаю я, мой голос на мгновение дрожит: нетерпение пробивается сквозь барьер самоконтроля. Несколько секунд они медлят, и я хмурюсь – кажется, это первая сильная эмоция, которую мне довелось за сегодня испытать.

Когда за ними закрывается дверь, я снова поворачиваюсь к Трис.

\- Бесстрашие, - более резко, чем мне хотелось бы, командую я. Сыворотка вводится ей автоматически – в этот момент я внимательно наблюдаю за лицом девчонки. – Поехали, - я почти не узнаю своего голоса, но не обращаю на это никакого внимания. Лишь снова отдаю команды технике.

Загорается зеленая лампочка, симуляция начинается.

 **Трис**

Удивительно, моим словам внемлют... Двери помещения раскрываются, и это не сулит мне ничего хорошего. Как только меня развязывают, я подавляю в себе стремление раскидать охрану и наброситься на Джанин. Впрочем, вряд ли мне удалось бы справиться с первой задачей, всё-таки, я не какой-нибудь амбал, способный бревна таскать, да и к тому же еще и разбитая вся, лишенная сил... Надеюсь, в этой чертовой игре мне не потребуется особая выносливость...

Меня буквально швыряют в какую-то огражденную непробиваемым стеклом камеру, полностью напичканную техникой, и принуждают встать в центр непонятного мне круга. Над головой возвышается подозрительное отверстие, не внушающие ни доли доверия, а когда оттуда еще и начинают вылазить какие-то змееподобные шнуры, на концах которых мне удается разглядеть огромные иглы, я, признаться, начинаю слегка паниковать. Тело взрывается болью от резких, беспощадных проколов, но уже через считанные секунды я погружаюсь в сон. Вернее, имитацию...

На задворках сознания раздается женский голос, и я отправляюсь в полет, однако, он прекращается слишком быстро, и теперь уже я стою прямо перед Джанин, освобожденная от заключения.

Осматриваюсь по сторонам, игнорируя внимательный изучающий взгляд женщины: белая комната, мягкий светлый диван и ничего вокруг. Джанин прикасается к моему подбородку, совсем как недавно, принуждая меня посмотреть ей в глаза.

\- Что происходит...? - моих губ касается длинный палец, принуждая замолчать.

\- тшшш... Не усложняй... - женщина делает шаг, преодолевая и без того мизерное расстояние между нами. Я чувствую, как моих бедер касаются ее бедра, и стараюсь отступить назад, но внезапно моя спина упирается в стену, которой не было раньше. Джанин ухмыляется - пошло, самодовольно, и это, черт возьми, заводит меня. Она прикасается к молнии своего платья, начинающейся у груди, и тянет застежку вниз, оголяя свое тело. Я смотрю на это завороженно, не в состоянии что-либо предпринять, но чувствую, как внутри клокочет нечто неясное... Джанин берет мою руку и прикладывает ее к своей груди, после чего тянется к моим губам и совсем извращенно проводит языком сначала по верхней губе, а потом по нижней. Я издаю стон и поддаюсь этой пытке, прикрывая глаза и спускаясь рукой от ее груди по животу и ниже. Склонив голову в неразрывном поцелуе, я открываю глаза, и с ужасом осознаю, что всё это время позади Джанин находился Четыре. Мгновенно разрываю поцелуй.

В моих глазах оцепенение и страх.

\- Тобиас! - спешу оправдаться перед ним, высвобождаясь из хватки Джанин, которая не собирается униматься. Она обнимает меня со спины и прикасается губами к моей шее, отчего по телу у меня расходятся мурашки. Четыре, тем временем, качает головой, явно не веря моим словам, и уходит всё дальше и дальше. Я стараюсь вырваться из пленяющих объятий Джанин, кричу ему вслед, чтобы он остановился, но у меня ничего не выходит. Тогда я решительным жестом с огромным сожалением отталкиваю женщину к стене с застрявшими в горле словами "прости" и со всех ног бегу за Четыре, а когда настигаю его, сознание резко просветляется, и меня выбрасывает в реальность...

 **Джанин**

Я не сразу осознаю, что происходит, однако чувствую, как мои брови все больше сходятся у переносицы, в горле пересыхает, а дыхание становится прерывистым. Естественно, из-за того, что я вижу. Не сразу могу понять, что именно захлестывает меня: удивление, возмущение, раздражение или же… заинтересованность. Понимаю, что некоторое время стою на месте, беззвучно открывая и закрывая рот, подобно той глупой рыбе, неспособной что-либо сделать для себя, выбравшись из воды на сушу. Ровно как и я сейчас – теряюсь, сбиваюсь с толку, не понимаю. Это бесит, откровенно бесит, и я понимаю, что мой самоконтроль стремительно рушится, как барьеры сознания этой глупой девчонки – хочется зарычать, хочется предпринять что-нибудь, чтобы прекратить это.

Я вижу саму себя над ней, нависающей угрожающе, но в то же время так желанно, вижу, как она захлебывается в собственных ощущениях, как ужас накатывает на нее волнами из-за того, чего она так хочет, но не может получить из-за своих гребанных моральных принципов. А что я? Я хочу лишь, чтобы все снова шло по плану – она должна пройти симуляцию Бесстрашия, затем я введу ей сыворотку теста Альтруизма, затем Товарищества… И буду смотреть, как она побеждает стоящие на ее пути ужасы и испытания собственной совести, но никак не видеть саму себя в подобном положении. Нет, это уже слишком.

Я даже больше не смотрю на мониторы.

Вопреки всем своим принципам и решимости довести дело до конца, я выключаю оборудование. Грубо наживаю на «Off» и откладываю в сторону бумаги, точнее отшвыриваю от себя.

Еще несколько шагов, я обхожу аппаратуру, ввожу код, и уже спустя пару мгновений в стекле образовывается проход, и я оказываюсь рядом с Беатрис. Она постепенно приходит в себя, хотя я вижу затуманенность ее взгляда, вижу, что она едва соображает, что происходит. На ее бледном лице слишком явственно выделяется румянец щек, веки дрожат, тело тоже, но я едва ли это замечаю.

Когда она бросает на меня взгляд, меня осеняет одна мысль: она специально. Стопроцентный дивергент. Тот, кто может бороться с сывороткой и управлять симуляциями. Она подстроила это специально. В следующий момент я не могу контролировать себя, и что-то внутри меня кричит о том, что сейчас в этом нет смысла.

\- Ты что себе позволяешь, - произношу я, и мой голос звучит слишком тихо, угрожающе, и я не сомневаюсь, что эта дрянь должна различить в нем угрожающие нотки.

Едва осознаю, что моя рука тянется к ее волосам, пальцы с силой впиваются в них, я оттягиваю их, резко поворачивая ее лицо к себе.

\- Тебе нужно лишь делать то, что от тебя требуется, - мой голос звучит чуть громче, но не менее зло, а в следующее мгновение я делаю над собой усилие, чтобы несколько раз глубоко вздохнуть и взять себя в руки.

 **Трис**

Я мало что осознаю. Тело словно парит над землей, а мышцы отказываются поддаваться моей воле. И, пожалуй, единственное, что я сейчас чувствую, это стыд вперемешку с непониманием и страхом. Легкие требуют больше кислорода, поэтому я дышу слишком часто и глубоко. Сердце не желает замедлять свой ритм. Боже... что это было... что происходит... как, черт возьми, это могло произойти?

Слышу какой-то странный звук, а потом цоканье каблуков. Грозное шипение раздается рядом со мной, принуждая зажмуриться и беспомощно выдохнуть. Голова взрывается болью, и я даже вскрикиваю, когда Джанин хватает меня за волосы.

Я не могу себя контролировать. Не могу контролировать поток этой грязи в своих симуляциях и не могу выбраться из плена сильнейшей сыворотки. Всё, что происходит у меня в голове, настолько реально, что на мгновение я начинаю подозревать, что это лишь продолжение игр разума.

\- Ты не реальна... - срывается с моих губ тихий беспомощный шепот, но мне кажется, что меня не слышат. Влажный язык проходит по сухим губам - ты не реальна, - произношу уже громче. В голове снова всплывают образы произошедшего, то, как властно и уверенно Джанин вжимает меня в стену, как проникает языком мне в рот во время нашего поцелуя. И Четыре. Его уход - нет... - голос дрожит от осознания, что я в очередной раз потеряла дорого мне человека. Но я внезапно замолкаю и устремляю осмысленный взгляд в потолок. Сознание проясняется и теперь уже я понимаю, что симуляция давно окончена. Признаться, лучше бы я этого не знала...

Перевожу взгляд на Джанин, смотря на нее взглядом, полным ужаса от осознания произошедшего.

\- Это не правда... - сглатываю, качая головой - что за сыворотку она в меня ввела?! - я не хочу признаваться себе в своих же глубинных страхах. По крайней мере, в таких, которые мне удалось разузнать минутой ранее - отойди от меня, - меня сотрясает мелкая дрожь - прочь! - кричу, не жалея воздуха в легких.

То, что было раньше лишь в моей голове, оказалось выужено наружу и предоставлено в раскрытом виде человеку, который никогда не должен был узнать об этом. И я была уверена, что мое подростковое помешательство вытеснилось реальными чувствами к Четыре, но я ошиблась... И что же будет дальше?...

 **Джанин**

Она явно бредит. Все еще находится под действием сыворотки, пусть и не может проходить симуляцию, она видит ее наяву. Подобное случается после того, когда вводишь слишком большую дозу или когда организм человека настолько слаб, что не способен выдержать несколько кубов вещества. Однако она слишком сильна даже для тройной дозы, она дивергент, она должна выбираться из этого плена самостоятельно. Если, конечно, только ее мозг все еще рефлекторно не переживает увиденное в симуляции.

Я вижу, как лицо Трис перекашивается когда она встречается со мной взглядом, вижу, как она пытается отпрянуть, но титановые путы удерживают ее, не давая пошевелиться, и ей приходится лишь бессмысленно отбиваться, тратя силы, но не добиваясь результата.

Я же замираю: одновременно пытаюсь обуздать свой гнев, и в то же время с интересом всматриваюсь в испуганное лицо девчонки, все еще перекошенное от гнева, отвращения и страха. Вижу, как она борется с самой собой, не желая видеть меня рядом, и мне приходится удерживать ее силой, чтобы она хотя бы немного перестала дергаться.

Она слишком не в себе. Она слишком боится. Она заходит слишком далеко.

Мои пальцы впиваются ей в шею, я слегка трясу девчонку, надеясь, что это приведет ее в себя, а когда она не реагирует - наотмашь бью ее по лицу. Ее щека на глазах становится еще краснее, я же смотрю на нее бесстрастно. Только в глазах отражается плохо скрываемый гнев, который всегда был самым ненужным ощущением, слабостью, не дающей сосредоточиться на более важных вещах. Ровно как и страсть.

\- Приходи в себя, - холодно бросаю я, моя рука снова впивается в волосы девчонки, фиксирует голову, не позволяя двигаться, заставляя смотреть мне в лицо. – Живо! – я повышаю голос, впервые за сегодняшний день, и он разносится по всему помещению.

\- Тебе предстоит пройти все симуляции. Слышишь? Ты сделаешь это, или твоего дорогого Тобиаса ждет нечто похуже смерти, – в голосе больше ни капли гнева, зато звучат стальные нотки. Я внимательно смотрю в глаза девчонки, чуть наклоняюсь, чтобы она могла видеть лишь мое лицо. Лишь мой взгляд, наполненный прежней решимостью и желанием добиться своего.

И уничтожить. Ее и ее желание сопротивляться мне.

\- Поняла, я спрашиваю тебя? – снова повышаю голос, хватаю Трис за пораненный подбородок.

Наши лица разделяет всего несколько сантиметров, я могу даже ощутить легкое дуновение ее дыхания.

 **Трис**

Черт бы тебя побрал... отойди... не надо быть ко мне так близко - проносится у меня в голове, когда Джанин прикасается к моей шее, после взрывных попыток привести меня в себя, хотя, на самом деле, я уверена, наша холодная леди лишь прикрывает этим свой эмоциональный срыв. Сочту это за свою личную победу.

Щека горит от оплеухи, подбородок - от царапин, а голова взрывается новой порцией боли от перетянутых волос. Я издаю сдержанный стон, и, кажется, это именно то, что требуется Джанин. Я бросаю на нее страдальческий взгляд, умоляя неизвестно о чем. Возможно, о том, чтобы она, наконец, сжалилась надо мной и хотя бы отошла подальше... Терпеть не могу, когда она нарушает мое личное пространство, и постоянно задаюсь вопросом, зачем она это делает.

\- Ты не посмеешь, - отвечаю я вымученно, на ее намек о том, что Четыре может узнать о моем потаенном страхе, о том, что раскрылось перед ней совсем недавно. Она располагается надо мной так, что я могу различить мелкие морщинки на ее безупречном лице, однако, взгляд мой прикован к ее губам.

\- Зачем ты всегда прикасаешься ко мне? - я игнорирую ее вопрос - Зачем сокращаешь расстояние между нами? - теперь уже смотрю ей в глаза, различая в них раздражение, гнев, нетерпение и непонимание. Мне хочется схватить ее за руку, которой она грубо удерживает мой подбородок - У тебя ничего не бывает просто. Ты ведь просчитываешь все ходы на несколько шагов вперед, да, Джанин? - мои глаза сужаются, и я даже слегка ухмыляюсь, не смотря на свое положение - Но сейчас всё идет не по пла-ану...Ты ведь чувствуешь что-то... Что-то, что не можешь объяснить и принять. И только по этой причине ты отвергаешь любые доказательства очевидного... - победно ухмыляюсь, переводя взор на ее идеально очерченные губы - Ну же. Ответь, - делаю небольшую паузу - Тебе ведь нравятся маленькие беспомощные строптивые девочки, - думаю, сейчас меня ждет расплата - По крайней мере, одна девочка тебе нравится больше других... Я права? - "черт подери! Что я несу?!". Тело у меня, кажется, окончательно растеряло последние силы. И еще одного эксперимента я просто не вынесу...

 **Джанин**

Я слушаю ее, хмурюсь, отстраняюсь всего на несколько дюймов, и в какой-то миг понимаю, что моя бровь ползет вверх, словно бы всем своим видом я пытаюсь спросить – в самом деле? Ты так много о себе возомнила, девочка? Неужели ты думаешь, что предоставляешь для меня хоть какой-то интерес? А после понимаю, что моя рука поднимается снова. Я опять наотмашь бью ее по лицу, на этот раз куда сильнее, так, что из ее ноздри тут же течет кровь. При этом хмуро смотрю на девчонку, однако готова поспорить – она чувствует, что я способна и на большее. Неужели она и дальше будет меня провоцировать?

\- Не слишком ли ты высокого о себе мнения? – зло спрашиваю я, глядя на нее.

Я понимаю ее стратегию – она намеренно пытается меня разозлить, выбить из колеи, отвлечь от моей цели, но это слишком просто. Она не добьется этого – я получу ее, во что бы то ни стало. Да, она ценная, да, я пока не могу причинить ей вред, однако я могу сломать ее. Могу сделать так, чтобы она представляла собой лишь оружие, средство на пути к моей безграничной власти, и не более того. Девочка выпендривается? Что ж, пусть. Я сделаю из ее непокорности прекрасный инструмент.

\- Естественно, я могу все объяснить и все принять, - я склоняюсь над ней, протягиваю руку и нежно глажу тыльной стороной ладони покрасневшее от удара место. – О, милая, я слишком много всего могу, чего не скажешь о тебе. Правда ведь? Сейчас ты принадлежишь мне и будешь служить на благо фракциям. И не стоит считать меня таким жутким монстром. Я лишь делаю свое дело, как и ты - свое. У каждого из нас личное предназначение.

Я склоняюсь чуть ниже – наши губы едва соприкасаются, и мои тут же кривятся в усмешке.

А после я резко выпрямляюсь, поднимаю голову и иду в сторону аппаратуры. Я буду делать то, что начала, что бы ни происходило, а девчонка не сломает меня своими бессмысленными обвинениями и глупыми намеками. Она пройдет все испытания и откроет ящик, я же получу то, что мне нужно. А после я сделаю ее своей главной собачкой. Ручной и домашней.

\- Симуляция Альтруизма, - небрежно бросаю я, после чего снова появляется шприц, который вводит в шею девчонки сыворотку. Я же умело справляюсь с компьютером, смотрю то на показатели, то на Трис, которая, кажется, теперь ненавидит меня еще сильнее. Что ж, это ее право. Мне до этого нет никакого дела.

\- Поехали.

========== Джанин ==========

Показатели падают. Неумолимо двигаются к нулю, а я ничего не могу с этим поделать. В какой-то миг меня настигает головокружение, а после к горлу подступает тошнота, и держать в руках себя становится просто невозможно – еще несколько мгновений, и меня одолеет неумолимая паника, которая положит конец всему. Беспомощно смотрю на монитор, затем на стекло, на девчонку, где она извивается в путах, а ее лицо искажено в муке ненависти, которую никак не удается вырвать из себя, подавить, заменить прощением. Она и не сопротивляется, лишь гневается еще сильнее, а после... расслабляется. Не сопротивляется сыворотке. Это может быть единственным объяснением того, почему компьютер больше не воспринимает ее осознанное прохождение симуляции и то, почему цифровые изображения на ящике враз меркнут. Программа показывает ошибку, а девчонку резко подбрасывает вверх, и единственное, о чем я сейчас могу думать, так это о том, что она не должна умереть.

Черт подери, кто же знал. Срочно, отключить компьютер, выключить программу. Глупая малолетняя сучка, решившая поиграть в геройство. Сейчас все покатится к чертям из-за ее ослиного упрямства.

Я даже не замечаю, как буквально в несколько секунд преодолеваю расстояние до стеклянных дверей, а те мгновения, которые я трачу на то, чтобы их открыть, кажутся мне целой вечностью. Вопреки всему мои пальцы дрожат, а внутри все буквально бушует от гнева. Пусть программное обеспечение отключено, но девчонка все еще без сознания, трясется, словно бы ее тело пронзают судороги, и в несколько шагов я подскакиваю к ней.

\- Ты не можешь умереть, глупая малолетка, - я трясу ее за плечи, даже сквозь плотную ткань куртки мои пальцы с силой стискивают ее плечи так, что на них после останутся синяки. Какая разница? Главное, чтобы она жила.

Одну за другой отсоединяю от нее провода, совершенно не заботясь об их сохранности – ничего страшного, завтра их заменят. Девчонка падает на пол и я подаюсь за ней, при этом каким-то неосознанным движением поддерживая ее голову, чтобы она не ударилась.

\- Да очнись же ты! – она перестает метаться, но дышит слабо. Я щупаю пульс, однако он едва-едва пробивается и можно решить, что он стихает. Грубо трясу ее.

Пожалуй, стоит дать ей отдых. Она должна чувствовать себя как можно лучше, чтобы могла без каких-либо проблем пройти все симуляции за раз и открыть этот проклятый ящик. Конечно же, освободить ее прекрасного Четыре я не могу, ровно как и дать ей свободу. И, как показала практика, метод кнута на нее не действует. И пряника – в стандартном смысле. Что ж, будем использовать его нестандартно, пользуясь слабостями и делая вид, что это сильные стороны.

Беатрис Прайор непременно сделает то, что мне нужно, пусть и мне придется действовать неизвестными доселе мне методами. Что ж, я люблю все новое, а это тот случай, в котором следовало бы постараться. Любой ценой.

\- Девочка, - я даже удивляюсь тому, как негромко и даже мягко звучит мой голос. – Ты слишком сильная, чтобы умереть. Ты ведь слышишь меня?

Чувствую, как она начинает шевелиться. Протягиваю вперед руку, касаюсь ее щеки, и нежно веду вниз. Всего на миг мое прикосновение задерживается на ее приоткрытых губах – полных, красивых.

\- Трис, - впервые произношу ее имя. Слишком непривычно оно звучит на моих устах.

 **Трис**

Я медленно качусь в бездну в очередной раз за этот день, но в какой именно - признаться, я уже сбилась со счета... Тело становится мягким и податливым, а разум освобождает все мои зажимы - я словно засыпаю. И просыпаюсь только тогда, когда мои мышцы спазматически сжимаются от боли, которая стала моим спутником за эти чертовы минувшие сутки. До слуха долетает голос Джанин.

Попытавшись открыть глаза, стараюсь сфокусироваться, чтобы разглядеть всё, что происходит передо мной. Щеки касаются теплые пальцы, а после - к моему огромному удивлению - останавливаются на губах. Хочется прикоснуться к ним кончиком языка... Я полностью открываю глаза, смиряя женщину взволнованным и непонимающим взглядом.

Что это она задумала?

Не шевелюсь. Мне непривычно видеть эту нежность и заботу, проявляемую железной леди. Я поднимаю руку и к удивлению самой себе прикасаюсь ею к тыльной стороне ладони Джанин, не разрывая с ней зрительного контакта. И как только полностью осознаю содеянное, резко одергиваю руку, как от раскаленного металла. Боже, будь я хотя бы чуточку сильнее в данный момент, подскочила бы и прижала к стене эту лживую стерву, чтобы как следует надрать ей зад.

\- Что ты делаешь? - срывается с моих губ. Только сейчас понимаю, что моя голова удерживается лишь силами Джанин. Перекатываюсь на бок, упираясь локтем в пол, и пытаюсь подняться - выходит лишь встать на четвереньки: задницей кверху, головой уткнувшись в пол. Набраться бы сил и подняться без чьей-либо помощи...

 **Джанин**

Некоторое время я мешкаю. Сижу на корточках, все еще глядя на то место, где была девчонка, но при этом мое тело напрягается. Я прекрасно знаю лихачей, знаю их непредсказуемость, ровно как и осознаю, что помноженная отчаянность бесстрашных на непредсказуемость дивергента может являть собой гремучую смесь. Мне это совершенно не нравится, я не чувствую себя защищенной, и как бы этого не хотелось признавать, она куда более проворна, чем я, пусть я и никогда не была слабой физически. Я неосознанно напряжена – инстинкты берут свое, однако я решительно намерена держаться своей новой тактики, и знаю, что любой неправильный шаг, и все покатится в тартарары. Нужно быть осторожной и при этом полностью завоевать ее доверие, но если я стану резко доброй и ласковой, это вызовет ненужные подозрения.

Я выпрямляюсь, одергиваю свою юбку, поправляю слегка примявшийся пиджак и бросаю на Трис небрежный взгляд. Видно, что она держится из последних сил, но кто сказал, что она не притворяется?

\- Я бы не советовала тебе сейчас тратить свои силы на ненужные действия, - произношу я, имея в виду, конечно же, нападение. – Сейчас я куда сильнее тебя и последнее, чего мне бы хотелось – это причинять тебе боль. Поднимайся.

Я недолго мешкаю, прежде чем подступить на шаг к девчонке, а после протягиваю ей руку, дабы помочь подняться.

\- Сейчас ты поешь, отдохнешь, приведешь себя в порядок, а завтра мы продолжим, - произношу я. – Я очень надеюсь, что за это время ты переосмыслишь все, что здесь произошло и поймешь, что сотрудничество – это то, от чего выиграем мы обе.

Проходит еще несколько мгновений, и все это время я внимательно смотрю в лицо девчонки. На секунду мне кажется, что спустя мгновение она потеряет сознание.

\- Эрик! – я лишь слегка повышаю голос, но звучит он ровно. Не приходит и секунды, как в лабораторию заглядывает мой верный пес. – Веди ее в камеру.

Указываю на девчонку взглядом. Затем же отворачиваюсь и от нее, и от Эрика, направляясь к коробке, дабы отключить ее и снова спрятать в сейф. Слышу лишь звуки движений, и спустя миг, не поворачиваюсь, приказываю Эрику остановиться.

\- Переведи ее на тридцать пятый этаж. В третий отсек.

Я почти чувствую на себе удивленный взгляд Эрика и едва заметно усмехаюсь. Затем медленно поворачиваюсь к нему.

\- Да, ты не ослышался.

Мне не жалко отправить Трис в камеру повышенного комфорта, где помимо приличного света и отдельного туалета есть удобная постель и возможность помыться. И, конечно же, такие же строгие меры содержания объекта эксперимента. Пусть напоследок насладится прелестями жизни.

\- Мне ведь нужен невредимый материал для следующего эксперимента, - я усмехаюсь и теперь мой взгляд предназначен одной лишь Трис. Окидываю взглядом ее фигуру с ног до головы. Очень внимательным и пристальным.

А еще через миг снова поворачиваюсь к компьютеру.

 **Трис**

Ха. "Сильнее"... Насмешила, - раздается в моей голове ироничный голос, пока я вымученно стараюсь приподняться на локтях, упираясь коленями в пол. Отлежаться хотя бы три минуты... Решительно не поднимаю на Джанин взгляд, но знаю, что она встала, и, скорее всего, смотрит на меня сверху-вниз, как на дерьмо: презрительно и брезгливо. Ее голос снова становится таким же холодно-отстраненным, каким и был всегда, а те случайно услышанные мной нотки нежности были, вероятно, лишь иллюзией.

Одним рывком поднимаюсь на ноги, игнорируя протянутую мне руку: пусть я испытываю нечто неясное к Джанин, да, но это еще не делает меня доверчивой дурочкой.

Предпочитаю промолчать, когда она упоминает о взаимовыгодном сотрудничестве: ага, как же... я всегда мечтала, чтобы меня хорошенько встряхнули, превратив в полудохлый кусок мяса. Смотрю женщине в глаза и между нами возникает молчание - не уверена, что смогу назвать его неловким. Оно прерывается, когда Джанин зовет охрану. Черт... а я уж было думала, что мне удастся подпортить ее идеальное личико.

Позади меня раздается звук шагов в тяжелых ботинках, а еще через мгновение моя рука оказывается в грубой хватке. Джанин отворачивается и отходит в сторону.

\- Полегче, - недовольно шиплю я на Эрика, но он, кажется, предпочитает действовать мне назло. Поэтому я без раздумий бью его точно в ухо, а когда замахиваюсь для еще одного удара, мои руки зажимают двое подбежавших на подмогу человек. Да уж... теперь я точно не смогу отделаться так просто...

Джанин, словно бы и не слышала всего этого, снова обращается к охране, приказывая перевести меня на тридцать пятый этаж. Черт знает, что там находится, но, думаю, сладкая жизнь мне обеспечена. Доигралась.

Запыхавшись от активного сопротивления, я несколько испуганно смотрю главе Эрудитов в глаза. А она слишком открыто рассматривает меня с ног до головы. От этого взгляда меня бросает в холод, а потом резко в жар, именно в этот момент меня выводят из лаборатории.

Больше я ничего не произношу.

Смутно помню, как мы добираемся до нужного этажа, но прекрасно помню, как меня вталкивают в какую-то полукамеру-полукомнату.

Здесь чисто и пусто: кроме самого необходимого нет ничего. С досадой осознаю, что не отказалась бы от пищи, и чтобы заглушить чувство голода, залпом выпиваю стакан ледяной воды. Неторопливо избавившись от одежды, остаюсь в одних трусах и иду в душевую, где долгое время стою под горячими струями воды, пытаясь снять с себя усталость. Вывешиваю белье на сушилку к использованному полотенцу и обернувшись в тонкий хлопковый халат выхожу из душевой. К мокрому телу тут же прилипает просвечивающаяся ткань. Я сворачиваю длинные волосы в спираль и кладу их на левое плечо. Кровать оказывается на удивление мягкой - я забираюсь под одеяло и прикрываю глаза, размышляя о сегодняшнем дне в попытке найти хотя бы одну действенную лазейку.

 **Джанин**

Еще какое-то время мое сердцебиение никак не желает прийти в норму. Я стою на месте, замерев, не в силах расслабиться и распутать тугой комок хаотичных мыслей, тут же заполонивших мою голову. Нужен четкий план действий, дабы не попасть впросак, и нужно прямо сейчас взяться за его обдумывание - я привыкла к тому, чтобы браться за дело сразу, не откладывая его на потом. Но сейчас во мне откровенный хаос, и кажется, что если я на мгновение дам себе волю, то меня накроет шквал непонятных эмоций, которые совершенно не к месту в данной ситуации.

Пожалуй, стоит все разложить по полочкам и браться за дело.

После того, как захлопывается дверь, мне кажется, что проходит целая вечность, хотя часы на мониторе показывают, что я стою подобным образом лишь три минуты и двадцать секунд. Ловлю себя на том, что мои руки смяли верхний листок, на котором я пыталась записывать данные – лишь пыталась, так как на нем выведены лишь дата и время. Слышу звук рвущейся бумаги, и он меня отрезвляет, а вместе с этим сквозь пелену растерянности проскальзывает гнев.

Ну уж нет – эта девчонка никогда не посмеет выбить меня из колеи, кишка у нее тонка. Зато мне ничего не стоит это сделать, всего-навсего оказавшись рядом.

Девчонка сходит с ума от моего присутствия – нет смысла пытаться скрыть от себя эту истину. Она смотрит на меня как на немыслимое божество, но именно это и привлекает ее во мне, делает слабой передо мной. Что ж, в таком случае у меня над ней куда больше власти, чем мне казалось с самого начала, и мне нужно лишь подтолкнуть ее в нужное русло.

«Хочешь принадлежать мне, Беатрис Прайор? Что ж, иногда наши желания сбываются – если желать не слишком острожно».

Смятый листок выпадает из моих рук, я выпрямляюсь и направляюсь к выходу, отчего-то чувствуя внутри себя непонятную легкость и странное нетерпение.

Меня ожидает самый неожиданный эксперимент в моей жизни.

«Ты получишь все, чего хочешь, стопроцентный дивергент».

Усмехаюсь. Облизываю губы. Покидаю лабораторию.

8.30 следующего дня.

Я не спешу открывать кодовый замок. Стою перед запертой дверью, ведущую в ее камеру, и смотрю в бессмысленную пустоту. Больше кроме меня в коридоре никого нет - я отослала своих верных охранников, прекрасно зная, что сейчас мне никто не нужен. Кроме нее, естественно. Вчера вечером я некоторое время наблюдала за ней с помощью скрытых камер видеонаблюдения, спрятанных в ее изоляторе. Ничего необычного в ее поведении я не заметила, однако отчего-то с того момента из моих мыслей не выходит образ этой глупой девчонки, вышедшей из санузла в тонком халате, а после ее же спящей, со сдвинувшимся одеялом и халатом, открывающим небольшую грудь.

Ночью мне спалось тревожно. Меня то и дело мучили сновидения, после которых я просыпалась, покрытая холодным потом. В голове то и дело возникали странные картины, словно бы это я сама накачалась различными сыворотками и теперь никак не могла выбраться из проклятых симуляций. Девчонка вызвала во мне куда больший интерес, чем я могла себе представить, и это одновременно интриговало и выводило из равновесия. Последнее я никак не могла себе позволить. Пережить ночь мне помог лишь стакан крепкого рома, однако после пробуждения мне стало казаться, что я пропустила нечто крайне важное.

Когда я закрываю глаза, перед ними все еще стоит упрямое лицо этой малолетки, и мне так и хочется отбросить все свои принципы и ударить ее в челюсть, однако я не должна выказывать этого, я должна следовать своему плану, не отклоняясь от того, что задумала.

«Ты важна, соплячка, но настолько, чтобы не обратить против тебя твою самую сильную слабость. Меня».

В висках стучит кровь, к горлу подступает ком, я чувствую сдавленность в левой части грудной клетки, однако тут же осекаю себя. Никаких нервов. Лишь действие.

\- Сейчас мы все решим, дивергент.

Именно так – дивергент. Не человек, не член нашего общества, выродок.

Решительно набираю код и вхожу в помещение. Подхватываю поднос с едой, предназначенной для заключенной: ничего особенного и, главное, никаких посторонних веществ; привычное питание члена фракции Эрудиции. Лишь посуда пластиковая и никаких вилок. С моим появлением тут же срабатывают сенсоры и включается яркий свет. Слышу приглушенный звук со стороны кровати, смотрю на девчонку.

У меня во рту пересыхает, я непроизвольно облизываю губы.

\- Я бы советовала тебе быть расторопнее, ибо завтрак очень скоро остынет, - произношу я ровным голосом и слегка наклоняюсь, чтобы поставить поднос на прикроватный столик.

Делаю над собой усилие, чтобы взглянуть на девчонку и больше не спускать с нее глаз.

 **Трис**

За долгим и выматывающим размышлением я не замечаю, как проваливаюсь в глубокий сон, сумбур которого с утра разобрать мне будет просто не под силу. Уверена, что вспомню я только некоторые действующие лица. Не знаю, сколько часов я проспала, но внезапно появившийся яркий свет заставляет меня нахмуриться во сне и, недовольно чертыхаясь, открыть глаза. Не будь я вымуштрована в Бесстрашии - накрылась бы с головой и послала по матери всех, кто оказался бы рядом с моей кроватью.

Возвращаясь ко сну: чувствую я себя не вполне выспавшейся, да и еле уловимое ощущение недосмотренного сна, интересность которого возрастала к моменту моего вынужденного пробуждения, не делает из меня довольную жизнью особу.

Моментально вспомнив, где я, дергаюсь на кровати, подтягиваясь к подушкам и смотря, как загнанный зверь, на вошедшую женщину, в руках которой, к моему удивлению, оказывается поднос с едой. Желудок тут же предательски издает сдавленное урчание. Не сразу замечаю, что из-под моего халата выглядывает оголенная грудь. И только когда подтягиваю колени к животу, моментально стремлюсь запахнуть халат как можно сильнее. Убираю с лица волосы и вздыхаю, разорвав зрительный контакт с Джанин:

\- Завтрак в постель? - протираю глаза, теперь уже чувствуя себя в безопасности, хоть и шаткой - А я была права... - хмыкаю, придвигаясь ближе к подносу на прикроватной тумбе. Сначала пытаюсь отыскать взглядом вилку или ложку - хоть что-нибудь, но, не найдя совсем ничего, спускаю одну ногу на пол, а другую ставлю ступней на край кровати, упираясь коленкой себе в грудь. Халат открывает чуть больше положенного, но я даже забыла, что нахожусь без нижнего белья - Присаживайся, - произношу я, обращаясь к Джанин - "в ногах правды нет"... - иронично повторяю ее же слова, ее же тоном, сказанным мне в автомобиле.

Беру рукой с тарелки хрустящий тост, отламываю кусочек и макаю его в желток яичницы, после чего его отправляю в рот, довольно прикрывая глаза - ммм.. - пытаюсь прожевать поскорее - Надеюсь, ты не решила меня отравить? - изгибаю бровь, отправляя в рот свежий редис - Ах, нет... - делаю вид, будто бы вспоминаю нечто важное - Тебе же нужен: "невредимый материал для следующего эксперимента"... - смотрю женщине в глаза. Пусть попсихует.

Тем временем, беру с тарелки лист салата, складываю его пополам и откусываю небольшую часть. Весь мой вид выражает вызов, но держусь я еще и невинно.

 **Джанин**

Все вокруг происходит так, будто бы время замедлилось, а мир вокруг постепенно наполняется вакуумом. Девчонка слишком много говорит, причем ведет себя крайне самодовольно, одновременно выражая и неприязнь, и презрение ко мне, однако больше не выкидывает никаких номеров. Это радует, однако в то же время напоминает о том, что мне следует держаться настороже.

Я больше не позволяю себе отвернуться, смотрю на Трис пристально и внимательно. На то, как она с недоверием косится на меня, на то, как во всем ее виде я могу рассмотреть сплошной лишь вызов - и это заставляет меня напрячься. В кармане моего пиджака находится крохотный пистолет со снотворным, однако я удерживаю себя от того, чтобы коснуться его. Я должна выглядеть беспечно, к тому же, я знаю, что девчонка не может причинить мне вред. Если она захочет это сделать, то не сможет – у нее не хватит сил, и очень скоро к камере подберется охрана, которая тут же скрутит ее. К тому же.. не собралась ли я изменить тактику?

\- Как гостеприимно с твоей стороны, - произношу я, мои губы растягиваются в усмешке, вот только взгляд все также пристально впивается в Трис, улавливая каждое ее движение.

Наблюдаю за тем, как Прайор ест: один за другим отправляет в рот листья салата, затем приступает к смеси из орехов, к курице. Смотрю на то, как приоткрывается ее халат, обнажая тело, открывая моему взору холмики грудей, соски которых едва прикрыты тонкой тканью халата, хотя я могу видеть, как они затвердели и просвечиваются сквозь хлопок.

У меня пересыхает во рту, и я поспешно сглатываю, стараясь всем своим видом выражать невозмутимость. Скольжу взглядом по ее телу, на мгновение мои глаза задерживаются на виднеющемся лобке, и, пожалуй, я смотрю туда несколько дольше, чем следует. А после даже вскидываю брови, мол, не могу понять, почему Трис отвечает на мой взгляд.

\- Естественно, мне нужен материал высшего качества, - произношу я, наконец, делаю шаг в сторону девчонки, а затем второй. Мои каблуки глухо ударяются об пол, и от каждого звука хочется вздрагивать, но я игнорирую очередное надуманное ощущение.

\- И ты поспособствуешь этому, - произношу я, оказываясь почти вплотную к девушке. Протягиваю вперед руку, беру ее за подбородок и поднимаю голову, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза снизу вверх. – Надеюсь, за ночь ты успела изменить свое мнение по поводу сотрудничества?

Слегка наклоняюсь, словно бы хочу видеть ее лучше. Чувствую, что от ее тела исходит тепло – или нет, я бы даже сказала жар, и мне кажется, что я слышу, насколько сильно стучит ее сердце. От этого по моему телу проходит дрожь, едва заметная, едва ощутимая, но все же вполне реальная. Конечно же, я не реагирую на эту мнимую тягу.

\- Знаешь, не в моих правилах давать кому-то второй шанс и, тем более, идти навстречу, - мой голос опускается до хриплого шепота. – Но ты ведь у нас необычная, поэтому я попытаюсь еще раз. По-хорошему, Трис. Так, чтобы в выигрыше остались все мы: я открываю этот проклятый ящик, а ты получаешь свободу вместе со своим Тобиасом. Неужели это плохой выбор, девочка? Ты можешь получить все. А можешь и лишиться всего.

Замолкаю, но не отстраняюсь, касаюсь кончиками пальцев ее щеки, веду вниз, под губами, оглаживаю подбородок.

\- Я не такой монстр, каким рисует меня твое воображение, - произношу еще тише. – Я всего лишь тружусь на благо всем фракциям. Давай объединим наши усилия и сделаем мир лучше.

У меня неплохо получается с пафосными речами, однако от этого, осознание того, что я хожу по лезвию ножа, меньшим не становится. Я прекрасно понимаю, что стоит мне сделать хотя бы намек на неверный шаг, и все полетит прахом.

Я полечу прахом.

Снова бросаю взгляд на ее едва прикрытую грудь и виднеющийся из-за халата живот.

 **Трис**

Я жадно поглощаю отнюдь не самую худшую пищу: она по-настоящему вкусная и свежая, и мой желудок безмолвно благодарит Джанин за этот маленький подарок. Но благодарит только желудок, не я. Краем глаза наблюдаю, как женщина делает шаг в мою сторону, а потом еще один - неторопливо, словно раздумывая. И это настораживает меня, только вида я, естественно, не подаю, всё так же протягивая руку к тарелке и хватая с нее последний кусок золотистого тоста.

Смотрю снизу-вверх на подошедшую ко мне женщину, когда она останавливается в непозволительной близости от меня, а я чуть ли не упираюсь подбородком ей в низ живота. И, конечно же, это непременно случилось бы, если бы я вовремя не отклонилась назад. Однако, меня моментально ловят пальцы Джанин, фиксируя мой подбородок. Снова чувствую этот аромат ее духов, он буквально затуманивает мой разум, и мне приходится даже сморгнуть образовавшуюся вмиг пелену. Теплые пальцы прикасаются к затянувшимся ранам, оставленным сутки назад на моей исстрадавшейся коже.

\- За ночь я успела многое изменить, - не раздумывая, парирую я. Джанин резко склоняется, и наши лица находятся почти на одном уровне. Я опускаю взгляд на ее идеально очерченные губы. Предупредительный тон, который глава Эрудитов так пытается завуалировать во что-то иное, отчетливо распознается моим слухом. Не знаю, что за очередную игру она задумала, но то, что она со мной делает, одновременно, нравится мне и не нравится. Я начинаю подозревать, что она играет с огнем, решив обратить против меня мои же слабости. То место щеки, которое она огладила своим длинным пальцем, полыхает огнем, и на секунду мне кажется, что я зашлась румянцем.

Как же интересно Джанин заключает сотрудничество, продавая себя...

Какое-то время неподвижно смотрю ей в глаза, а после - слегка отстраняюсь, чтобы невозмутимо взять в зубы кусочек не начатого тоста. Поворачиваю голову в сторону, вздохнув, и резким движением обхватив бедра Джанин ногами, а руками - схватив ее за плечи - повыше локтя - в одну секунду валю ее на оставшуюся часть кровати и победно устраиваюсь верхом, придавливая своей задницей низ ее живота и продолжая удерживать в зубах кусочек тоста. Халат раскрывается полностью. И да, я чувствую стыд, но не показываю этого, победно ухмыляясь. Придерживая тост пальцами, надкусываю его и как ни в чем не бывало продолжаю жевать, молча смотря Джанин в глаза своим невинно-хитрым взглядом.

 **Джанин**

У меня перехватывает дыхание. От неожиданности, от ее резкости, от внезапной физической силы, с которой девчонка хватает меня. Пол и потолок перед моими глазами меняются местами, и мне нужно некоторое время, чтобы прийти в себя и сообразить, что же произошло. Кажется, что в этот момент время замирает, а после все происходит, как во сне. Вот я смотрю в лицо этой несносной девчонки, а вот она возвышается надо мной, прижимая меня спиной к своей распотрошенной постели, вдавливая своими бедрами в кушетку. Перед глазами все выглядит смазанным, кажется невнятной пеленой, и чуть позже я корю себя за замедленную реакцию, за то, что не смогла вовремя перехватить эту наглую сучку и прижать ее.

Чего она добивается?

Помещение изолированно, я вооружена, а стоит мне лишь произнести имена охранников, они тут же явятся в камеру и нападут на девчонку. Она прекрасно об этом знает, и все равно лезет на рожон, все равно стоит на своем, словно бы это каким-либо образом может улучить ее положение. Или она просто безмозглая?

Мои волосы растрепались, юбка задралась, а дыхание сбилось. Я дышу часто, отрывисто, и не пытаюсь этого скрыть. Удивление в моих глазах очень быстро сменяется злостью, затем раздражением, а когда я наблюдаю ее довольную физиономию, то, как она дожевывает тост, мне хочется плюнуть ей в лицо. Конечно же, я этого не делаю – это ниже моего достоинства. Вместо этого я расслабляюсь. Откидываю голову на подушку, в нос тут же ударяет запах ее тела – свежий, но в то же время сладкий. В тот же момент он окружает меня всю, и сейчас лишь моя воля позволяет мне удержать самоконтроль. Ума не приложу, откуда берутся эти проклятые ощущения.

Я смотрю на девчонку. Нагло скольжу взглядом по ее обнаженному телу, которое теперь демонстрирует распахнутый халат. Оценивающе рассматриваю ее небольшие, но в то же время аппетитные груди со вздернутыми сосками. Между левым плечом и ключицей красуется татуировка в виде стайки летящих птиц. Ума не приложу, что она значит, однако уверена, что девчонка выбрала этот рисунок неспроста.

\- Красивый узор, - произношу я, усмехаясь, затем протягиваю руку вперед, берусь за ткань халата и отодвигаю ее в сторону. Мой указательный палец скользит по летящим птицам. – Что он значит? Твой побежденный страх?

Моя усмешка становится шире, я приподнимаю голову, чтобы жестом смахнуть упавшую на глаза прядь.

\- Тебе не идет тату, - замечаю я. – Не вяжется с ангельской внешностью.

Мой голос звучит жестко, словно бы я читаю нотацию новичкам, поступившим в мою фракцию.

Кажется, я расслабляюсь еще сильнее, несмотря на то, что по моему телу проходит волна жара, а после сменяется дрожью. Еще какое-то время лежу молча, неподвижно, а после - медленно, лениво опускаю руку вниз, веду вытянутым пальцем по ее коже, а когда достигаю груди, то медленно сгибаю его. И все же как бы невзначай задеваю сосок.

\- И что дальше, девочка? – насмешливо интересуюсь. – Задушишь меня? Изнасилуешь? Или придумаешь нечто более оригинальное?

Сгибаю ногу в колене, демонстративно умащиваясь удобнее, продолжаю усмехаться и нагло разглядывать ее тело, не обделяя вниманием самые сокровенные места.

========== Трис ==========

Мне нравится наблюдать за сменой эмоций в глазах Джанин: сначала она ошарашена и потеряна, а потом внезапно раздражена и предупредительна. Дожевав тост, вытираю пальцы о край подола халата, не заботясь о своих дикарских манерах. Пусть моя славная карательница побесится в очередной раз. Мне неловко под ее изучающим наглым взглядом и первое время хочется стыдливо укутаться в скудную одежку, но, конечно же, я этого не делаю - я же бесстрашная, черт подери. И бесстыдная.

Джанин уверенным жестом отодвигает ткань моего халата в сторону, отчего он сползает с плеча, но мне плевать, поскольку сейчас мое внимание полностью занято другим: смотрю, как длинный палец прикасается к моей татуировке, чувствую, как по позвоночнику пробегает волна мурашек и хочется сдвинуть ноги.

Я не знаю, что означает это тату. Я выбирала его интуитивно и не задумывалась о значении, но если требуется, я в любой момент могу приписать этой стайке птиц сказочную характеристику. Только зачем?

Пожимаю плечами в ответ на вопрос женщины. Мои руки прикасаются к ее талии - аккуратно, легко и уверенно. В этот момент Джанин утверждает, что мне не идет тату. Я даже изумленно-иронично приподнимаю бровь.

\- Всё это, - имею в виду и собственную внешность - Лишь для отвода глаз - маскировка на случай внезапности, - смотрю женщине в глаза. Такое чувство, будто бы она играет со мной в гляделки на поражение - ее взгляд цепкий и колкий, от него мое тело становится слишком горячим.

Вздрагиваю, когда палец, оглаживающий до этого тату, опускается ниже и входит в зону груди, задевает сосок. Слежу взглядом за этим, опустив голову, и поднимаю глаза на Джанин, когда она обращается ко мне с очередным вопросом.

\- Это вызов? - в тон ей парирую я. Я бы хотела ее изнасиловать, да вот только не вовремя вспоминаю о своей неопытности, однако, вида не подаю. Упираясь коленями в кровать, слегка приподнимаюсь, демонстративно завязывая халат, поскольку находиться под этим изучающим взором становится просто невозможно. Когда мои руки освобождаются, я отсаживаюсь дальше - на бедра Джанин, тут же прикасаясь ладонями к месту, где сидела ранее. Смотря женщине в глаза, поднимаюсь руками выше, задевая пальцами на ее талии край завышенной юбки, замираю только под грудями Джанин и тут же наклоняюсь, прижимаясь к ней всем телом, укладывая голову на ее правое плечо. Перехватив ее за подбородок, отвожу ее голову в сторону, открывая себе доступ к идеальной шее. Не медлю ни секунды, поднимаясь от плеча, чтобы по-дикарски прикоснуться кончиком носа к нежной коже и глубоко вдохнуть запах:

\- ммм... как же ты пахнешь... - слегка постанываю, произнося это шепотом. Во мне клокочет какое-то животное чувство, не посещавшее меня ранее. Совладать с ним крайне сложно... Отпускаю подбородок женщины, прикасаясь пальцами к ее застегнутой рубашке, сверху которой расстегиваю две пуговицы, но не спешу забраться под ткань, лишь приподнимаюсь, чтобы заглянуть в образовавшийся вырез, откуда виднеется полная округлая грудь. Мои бедра самостоятельно делают движение. Снова смотрю Джанин в глаза, хватаясь рукой за ее подбородок и принуждая откинуть голову, чтобы тут же укусить ее за горло и провести языком по месту укуса - Я схожу с ума, - наверное, в моих глазах сейчас можно уловить безумный блеск. Как же меня разрывают эмоции... как давно я хотела попробовать на вкус эту безупречную женщину... как давно я хотела прикасаться к ней так, как делаю это сейчас... И я удивлена тому, что в одночасье это стало доступно. Хочется разрывать ногтями ее фарфоровую кожу, слизывать выступающие капли крови и сходить с ума от диких поцелуев. Хочется прижаться к ней еще крепче и покрывать укусами ее шею, плечи, спину, грудь...

Левой рукой веду вниз по ее талии, оглаживаю бедро и резко замираю, со стороны смотря Джанин в глаза.

\- Что это?... - моя рука прикасается к чему-то в ее кармане.

========== Джанин ==========

Не двигаюсь. Мое дыхание ровное, сердце стучит спокойно, лишь только едва ощутимо кружится голова, однако это уже детали, которые не имеют значения. Это слишком мелко, все это – слишком незначительно и просто, как и то, что девчонка сидит на мне верхом, говорит глупости, делает глупости. Я чувствую ее тепло, и от этого каждый тонкий волосок на моем теле поднимается дыбом, мою кожу обдает то холодом, то жаром, и приходится захлебываться непонятным желанием, чтобы оно ненароком не выбралось наружу. Или не вырвалось, точно лавина, обрушившись на эту малолетнюю наглую сучку, которая, кажется, взяла себе за цель рушить все мои планы.

Или наоборот? Способствовать им?

Не могу не улыбнуться шире, даже несмотря на то, что проделывает мой подопытный номер один. Я даже поднимаю руку и дотрагиваюсь до ее волос, оглаживаю их, касаюсь кончика уха. Она жмется ко мне, и я физически ощущаю, что она не может поверить в то, что сейчас происходит.

Но ты же хотела этого, девочка. Больше всего на свете хотела, и сейчас у тебя это есть. Пожалуй, мне стоило предупредить тебя о том, что следует бояться собственных желаний.

Когда она нащупывает в моем кармане шприц со снотворным, я ни капли не чувствую волнения или испуга от того, что она обнаружила мое оружие. А почему бы и нет? Мало ли что я таскаю с собой в карманах, тем более, если она не настолько безмозглая, какой себя преподносит, то должна понимать, что без защиты, пусть даже такой плевой, я к ней не сунусь.

Я чувствую, как она напрягается, но все же от ее тела исходит все такой же жар. Следуя рефлекторному желанию, я поднимаю руку, плавно, медленно и легко касаюсь запястья той руки, которую она держит на кармане моей юбки. Легонько, но ощутимо поглаживаю ее нежную кожу, выпирающие вены, и мои пальцы останавливаются на пульсе.

\- Не стоит так нервничать, моя хорошая, - шепчу я. Мой голос одновременно звучит томно и твердо. – У тебя участился пульс. И дыхание. Твоя кожа горит.

В этот миг моя рука пробирается выше по ее руке, замирает на локте, пальцы обхватывают лишь с виду хрупкий сустав.

\- Ты хоть понимаешь, что с тобой происходит? – поднимаю свою вторую руку, точно также размещаю ладонь на ее локтевом суставе. Веду обеими руками одновременно вверх, затем же снова опускаю их.

Приподнимаю голову, и наши лица оказываются настолько близко, что мы соприкасаемся кончиками носов.

\- Зачем тебе знать то, что не имеет никакого значения, деточка? – шепчу я, прикрываю глаза, а после резко открываю их, глядя в ее лицо. Согнутое колено подгибаю под себя. – Сейчас тебя должны интересовать совершенно другие вещи…

Трусь носом о ее нос, затем чуть смещаю лицо, чтобы упереться им в ее щеку и чтобы мои губы едва ощутимо коснулись уголка ее рта.

\- Ты еще не передумала насчет соглашения? – теперь мои губы и точно дотрагиваются до нее. Почти что целуя.

А затем я резко прижимаю ее руки к ее торсу, мгновенно сажусь на кушетке, распрямляю ноги и спихиваю с себя Трис. Конечно же, она не сдается без борьбы, но я не такая слабая, какой могу показаться, а еще на моей стороне эффект неожиданности. Спихиваю девчонку с себя, затем же снова притягиваю ее к себе, и на этот раз ни капли не жалею ее – мои пальцы с силой впиваются в кожу ее рук. Снова придвигаюсь к ней настолько близко, насколько это возможно.

\- Ну что теперь? – я в любую секунду могу уложить ее на лопатки, но не делаю этого. – Как ты теперь будешь сходить с ума?

Задерживаю прикосновение губами в уголке ее рта. Щекочу ресницами. Довольно усмехаюсь. Двигаюсь на кушетке так, чтобы она не могла вывернуться, чтобы была зажата между мной и стеной.

\- Чего ты хочешь? - резко осведомляюсь я. - Бойся своих желаний, малышка. А вдруг они исполнятся?

 **Трис**

Напрасно Джанин решила, что я буду оказывать ей максимальное сопротивление, поскольку, если бы решила, она уже давно лежала бы в отключке. Но мне куда приятнее смотреть на нее в целости и сохранности, видеть ее безупречную нетронутую красоту и наслаждаться колкостями, которыми она делится со мной каждую секунду. Эта борьба заводит меня, дает странный заряд сил и вызывает азарт.

Я оказываюсь у стены с бесстыдно разведенными в стороны ногами, между которых находятся бедра Джанин. Мои руки фиксируются буквально по швам, так, что я не могу ими пошевелить. Но смогла бы, если бы захотела.

\- Ты хотя бы камеры отключила, прежде чем идти сюда? Уверена в том, что они снова не работают? - прижимаясь затылком к стене, произношу я, задыхаясь. На моих губах появляется победная усмешка - Что скажут в Эрудиции, когда узнают, что их глава предпочитает трахать маленьких девочек? - смотрю на губы Джанин, когда она слегка отстраняется, а ее полная грудь всё еще прижимается ко мне. Сдавливаю коленями ее бедра, чтобы двинуть своими. Отчаянно хочется умолять ее: "поцелуй меня, прижмись ко мне... Возьми меня, сделай своей..." Но я лишь откидываю голову назад, приподнимая подбородок и слегка приоткрывая рот. Глаза мои закрыты, а брови сведены у переносицы. Не могу перестать двигать бедрами, теперь уже сокрушая обездвиженную Джанин своими толчками.

Не сдерживаемые стоны срываются с моих губ.

Резко прикусываю нижнюю губу - Отпусти меня, - выходит хрипло и вымученно. Я хочу ее, до ужаса хочу. Но я не готова к этому - Слышишь? - переспрашиваю, не открывая глаза и не переставая двигаться. Поворачиваю голову в сторону, приподнимая свое левое плечо и прикасаясь к нему губами - Отпусти меня...

 **Джанин**

\- Отпущу, и что дальше? - шепчу ей на ухо, чувствую, как бешено стучит ее сердце. - Снова будешь строить из себя идиотку, а после опять решишь напасть. Тебе повезет, если рядом кроме меня окажется кто-то еще, тогда тебя лишь скрутят и вернут в подземелья. В любом другом случае ты попадешь в самую жуткую симуляцию, но лишь на самом деле... Ты этого хочешь?

Я не обращаю внимание на то, что моя юбка задралась и теперь обнажает кружевную резинку телесных чулков. И на то, что расстегнутая блузка съехала в сторону и за ней виднеется красное кружево моего белья.

\- Ты отчаянная, бесстрашная, лихая и... крайне глупая, - цежу я. - Ты течешь, однако отрицаешь это, - моя рука сползает вниз, нагло отодвигает халат в сторону, оказывается между ее разведенных бедер. Ребром ладони я раздвигаю ее губки, и действительно чувствую горячую влагу.

\- Какой интересный феномен, - произношу я. - Знаешь ли, подобное мне еще не встречалось - я провожу над тобой эксперименты, не жалею ни тебя, ни твою жизнь, угрожаю жизни твоего любимого, а ты заводишься от одного моего присутствия.

Приближаюсь к ней, утыкаюсь носом в ее шею, вдыхаю запах и едва слышно хмыкаю.

\- Ты пахнешь желанием и похотью, деточка, - довольно произношу я. - И все хочу спросить, как же твой дорогой Четыре? Не появится ли у него пятый страх после нас с тобой? Впрочем, все это не важно.

Делаю движение рукой между ее ногами, стимулируя клитор, однако, держу дистанцию.

\- Скажи, неужели для того, чтобы мне добиться своего - получить тебя, мне нужно всего лишь трахнуть маленькую девочку? - произношу я. Чуть отстраняю от нее лицо, а после смотрю сверху вниз, чуть насмешливо, но в то же время холодно. - Думаю, это будет неплохой наукой для эрудитов. Не считаешь?

Выдыхаю. Чувствую, что сдерживать себя становится все более невозможно - хочется перевернуть ее на спину, взять, пусть она даже будет сопротивляться, а потом уйти по своим делам, и не возвращаться, до тех пор, пока она не будет умолять о моем возвращении. Также про себя думаю о камерах и о том, как выключала их, уходя, однако это уже тонкости, в которые посвящать девчонку я не собираюсь.

\- Хорошо. Я отпущу. Но ты не останешься в долгу. Или ты не хочешь, чтобы я тебя отпускала?

Снова веду рукой между ее ног. Она мокрая настолько, что влага размазывается по бедрам.

Отчего-то с ужасом понимаю, что мое белье также промокло насквозь. Сжимаю зубы.

 **Трис**

Меня бесят ее слова о том, что я глупая.

Черт подери!

Я не глупая! И не идиотка!

\- Замолчи... - тихо произношу я, не поворачивая голову. Мой стеклянный гневающийся взор упирается в стену. Джанин просовывает руку между нами и касается меня внизу. По телу пробегает разряд, принуждая меня вздрогнуть и шумно втянуть воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. Перед глазами образуется темная пелена, от которой приходится избавиться, сморгнув несколько раз, чтобы взор прояснился.

Зачем она напоминает мне обо всех этих ужасах? Зачем говорит о Четыре? Невыносимо слушать ее ядовитые речи. Прикрываю глаза. Голос дрожит.

\- Заткнись... - Джанин меня не слышит. Наверное, нарочно выводит из себя, лишает почвы под ногами. И, черт, ей это удается... Она приближается к моей шее, но я больше не чувствую ничего, видя перед собой образ Тобиаса. Меня словно окатывает ледяной водой: хочется скрыться, забиться в угол, чтобы переосмыслить все и прийти в себя - Черт возьми, закрой рот... - не могу ее заткнуть... Почему она затронула эту тему? Голос срывается на истеричный шепот, а возбужденный клитор отзывается на ее ласки. Я напрягаюсь, пытаясь сдвинуть ноги, но лишь еще сильнее сдавливаю бедра Джанин.

Чувствую, как концентрируется во мне праведный гнев, как он вибрирует в моем теле, заставляя действовать интуитивно, а каждая новопроизнесенная фраза оказывает на меня катализирующий эффект.

Я резко дергаю руками, высвобождаясь от хватки главы Эрудитов, и с силой толкаю ее от себя, ударяя ладонями в область ключиц. Надеюсь, силы меня не подведут, и эта сука окажется на полу, предоставив мне возможность действовать дальше.

 **Джанин**

Я лишь слегка пошатываюсь, и мне даже удается сохранить невозмутимый вид.

Мне кажется, или что-то пошло не по плану? Я слишком много говорила. Однако сейчас не время корить себя, обдумывать все я буду потом, когда переживу происходящее и смогу обдумать свои дальнейшие действия. Девчонка должна согласиться сотрудничать. По доброй воле. Для блага эксперимента, чтобы все пошло именно так, как нужно мне, чтобы она без каких-либо сомнений окуналась во все симуляции. Сейчас я понимаю, что ради успеха мне придется работать не только над ней, но и над собой. Но об этом тоже после.

Я отодвигаюсь, пусть все еще нахожусь на кушетке, но теперь меня и Трис разделяет расстояние вытянутой руки. Я молчу, замерев, рассматриваю девчонку: она и злая, и растерянная, выпустила колючки и никак не может успокоиться. Ее эмоциональность тоже сыграет свою роль, однако не сейчас. Не в этой ситуации.

\- Не тебе решать, - произношу я. - Ты можешь лишь только пытаться безуспешно справляться со своими гормонами, но результат будет один.

Я поправляю волосы, а после снова смотрю на нее, зная, что мое спокойствие еще больше выводит ее из себя. Склоняю голову на бок, усмехаюсь.

\- Я думала, что ты хорошая девочка, Трис, даже пусть и в Бесстрашии, - меня странным образом действительно забавляет эта игра. Игра - какое хорошее определение.

Я медленно поднимаюсь с постели, разглаживаю юбку, неспешно поправляю рубашку, застегивая пуговицы, и уже через несколько секунд выгляжу так, как будто бы ничего не произошло. А Трис все еще сидит насупленная, словно воробей. Впрочем, чего еще я могла ожидать от подростка?

\- Ты еще не готова, Трис, - я качаю головой, затем наклоняюсь к ней, кладу руку на щеку, глажу большим пальцем скулу. Мое прикосновение слишком твердое - чтобы она не могла вырвать голову. - Но скоро будешь. Обещаю.

Целую ее в лоб, затем подхватываю поднос и направляюсь к выходу.

\- Не скучай, милая.

С этими словами я покидаю камеру.

23.30 вечера

Среди ночи ноги сами приносят меня к ней в камеру. Ума не приложу, как так вышло, почему сейчас, и все же я здесь.

В моих руках поднос с двумя пластиковыми дымящимися чашками и печеньем, разложенном на картонной коробке. И у меня непреодолимое желание добиться цели.

\- Полагаю, тебе было слишком однообразно, - произношу я, входя в помещение и даже не глядя на девчонку. Однако при этом я не могу не оставаться настороже.

 **Трис**

Почему, черт подери, силы меня подводят? Почему я не могу причинить вреда этой опасной женщине? Почему я хочу ей верить, когда делать этого не следовало бы? Не верю в произошедшее... как я могла так оплошать. От моей нападки Джанин даже не двигается с места, хотя мне казалось, что я приложила к этому все свои силы. Вот так ирония: укладываю на лопатки здоровенных мужиков, а здесь - не смогла оттолкнуть по-человечески какую-то хрупкую женщину. Она еще несколько раз нарушает мое личное пространство своими прикосновениями и, в конечном итоге, покидает мою камеру. Я остаюсь одна.

Меня сотрясает мелкая дрожь. Приходится обхватить себя руками и тихо сползти по стенке на кровать, скрутившись в форме зародыша у смятого одеяла. Мне сложно осознать, почему всё это происходит и, главное, почему я не могу ни на что повлиять, почему не могу воздействовать даже на такие незначительные факторы. Джанин была беззащитна рядом со мной, и я могла ее убить. Вернее, да, могла бы причинить ей существенный вред, поскольку до убийства дело бы не дошло - набежали бы охранники и сохранили бы жизнь своей "хозяйке".

Свет в камере угасает, и я остаюсь в полумраке. Что ж, тем лучше, это поспособствует лучшему протеканию мыслей. В голове всплывают образы вчерашних симуляций и вспоминается момент, где я размышляю о своих родителях, вернее, о их тайне, которую они так тщательно оберегали все эти годы. Наверное, мне есть за что бороться...

Не знаю, сколько проходит времени, прежде чем я поднимаюсь с постели, задремав до этого, и иду в сторону душевой. Там я смываю с себя запах Джанин, чищу пальцем зубы и, промокнув тело высохшим полотенцем, надеваю трусы и майку, поверх которых накидываю всё тот же халат. Надеюсь, ночью меня никуда не поведут, и мне не придется впопыхах напяливать на себя брюки.

Возвратившись обратно в постель, забираюсь под одеяло и отворачиваюсь к стене. Через несколько минут меня забирает сон.

Спустя какое-то время дверь камеры издает щелчок, лампы излучают яркий свет, когда по полу раздается звук цокающих каблуков. Я не поворачиваюсь, уверенная в том, что Джанин одна.

\- Я буду сотрудничать, - произношу без каких-либо словесных прелюдий - Только не строй из себя жертвенницу, - меня раздражает тот факт, что Джанин старается продать себя мне, чтобы получить мое согласие - У меня условия, - делаю паузу, всё так же не поворачиваясь - Ты забываешь о том, что было между нами. Отпускаешь Тобиаса, как только я пройду четыре симуляции. На пятой симуляции он должен быть перед моими глазами. Я должна буду видеть его в целости и сохранности, прежде чем приступлю к последнему этапу. Ты получишь то, что тебе нужно, я получу то, что нужно мне. Если ты меня обманешь, - поворачиваюсь - я найду способ испортить тебе жизнь и убить тебя.

 **Джанин**

Я смиряю девчонку непроницаемым взглядом. Не сомневаюсь, что сейчас по мне сложно что-либо сказать, но про себя я думаю о том, что как-то уж слишком просто она согласилась. Или она действительно обдумала мое предложение? Или испугалась того, что произошло сегодня утром? Что ж, я больше склоняюсь к тому, что она просто-напросто боится. Кажется, я даже чувствую это.

Она никогда этого не признает – ведь она бесстрашная, вымуштрованная по законам Лихачества, и скорей умрет, чем захочет открыть в себе свою слабость.

\- Ты все обдумала, девочка? – интересуюсь я, ставя поднос с чаем на столик у кушетки.

Смотрю на нее, и намерено выказываю в выражении своего лица некоторое подозрение, недоверчивость, даже удивление. За много лет я научилась притворяться, поэтому знаю, что она заметит именно то, что мне нужно. Я держусь насторожено, словно бы то, что происходило сегодня – не то, что она хочет меня, а то, что при случае ей удастся уложить меня на лопатки, - несколько покоробило меня.

\- Ты выглядишь смущенной, - произношу я, протягиваю руку и легко глажу ее по волосам. – Не стоит, милая, в жизни случается всякое, а я на твоей стороне. Ты ведь чувствуешь это.

Некоторое время я медлю, после чего присаживаюсь на край ее постели. В нос тут же ударяет ее запах, он кружит голову, и мне приходится напрячься еще больше, чтобы выкинуть из себя эти проклятые ощущения. Сейчас меня не должно быть здесь, сейчас не время, но Трис об этом не подозревает, поэтому у меня есть некое преимущество.

\- Милая, я не вижу смысла в твоих условиях, - я смотрю на нее сверху вниз, пусть и не могу разглядеть ее выражения лица. – Я сразу тебе сказала, что как только получаю твое согласие, Четыре свободен. Однако я должна быть уверена в том, что ты не провалишь ни одной симуляции и будешь действовать, так, как следует.

То есть, как дивергент.

\- Тобиас уйдет. Но ты будешь здесь до тех пор, пока приносишь пользу. И принесешь ее.

Теперь я произношу это твердо, мой тон не терпит возражений.

\- С тобой будут хорошо обращаться. Если ты покажешь себя с хорошей стороны, даже получишь некоторую свободу. Но лишь в том случае, если докажешь мне, что я могу тебе доверять.

Замолкаю, ожидая от нее ответа. Отворачиваюсь, смотрю на поднос с кружками.

\- Чай остывает. Тебе нужно его выпить.

Кошусь на дверь. Усмехаюсь. Кажется, все идет именно так, как следует.

\- Так вот. Как ты мне докажешь то, что я могу тебе верить? То, что ты не вонзишь мне нож в спину в самый ответственный момент.

Опять поворачиваюсь к ней. Чуть подаюсь назад, чтобы заглянуть в ее лицо и при этом не перестаю усмехаться. Почти тепло. Почти как добрая-добрая тетушка, которая только что прочитала лекцию нерадивому племяннику.

 **Трис**

Ее слова об отсутствии смысла в моих условиях заставляют меня сначала напрячься, но когда я слышу, что Четыре будет свободен еще раньше - мгновенно расслабляюсь и задумываюсь, взвешивая все за и против. В голове тут же возникает куча разрозненных мыслей, и мне требуется некоторое время, чтобы привести их в порядок.

"Но лишь в том случае, если докажешь мне, что я могу тебе доверять," - во время этой фразы поворачиваюсь всем телом к Джанин, приподнимаясь от кровати на локте. Мой взгляд выражает серьезность и неуступчивость.

\- Я согласна. Но я должна видеть, как отпускают Тобиаса. Должна знать, что он в безопасности и неприкосновенности даже за пределами Эрудиции, - делаю паузу - В неприкосновенности, Джанин, - повторяю еще раз, изгибая бровь. Я должна знать, что Четыре останется в живых, когда выйдет за пределы этой прогнившей фракции и найдет себе новое пристанище. Уверена, он не остановится на пути к моему освобождению. Он обязательно найдет способ освободить меня: рано или поздно.

\- Я не стану ничего доказывать, - раздраженно отзываюсь я - Лишь выполню свою роль и возвращусь к былой жизни. Прими мои условия, Джанин, иначе я найду способ сорвать все твои планы, - переворачиваюсь на спину, устремляя взор в потолок и ожидая ответа от Главы Эрудитов, но внезапно добавляю - То, что я дала тебе согласие, уже является доказательством моей вовлеченности в твою игру. Но еще раз повторю, - смотрю на женщину - Как только я выполняю свою роль - сразу же возвращаюсь к живому и здоровому Тобиасу, - тоном Джанин подвожу итог.

 **Джанин**

Я намеренно выдерживаю паузу. Неподвижно сижу на месте и смотрю на Трис сверху вниз, внимательно рассматривая ее лицо и решительность во взгляде, хотя мне это и не требуется. Все, что мне нужно знать, я уже знаю. Странным образом я чувствую ее, понимаю, и, пожалуй, подобное может лишь укрепиться, если мы будем сотрудничать еще более тесно. Отчего-то на краю сознания проносится мысль о том, что некогда я уже сталкивалась с подобным, но я мгновенно запихиваю ее куда подальше – сейчас не время предаваться рефлексии.

Некоторых усилий мне стоит не усмехнуться – пусть Беатрис думает, что делает мне огромное одолжение. Пожалуйста. Так будет куда проще. Куда проще будет и то, если она будет полагать, что играет по собственным правилам.

От меня исходит настороженность, напряжение, и лишь спустя несколько секунд я слегка веду головой в сторону, после чего щурюсь, словно бы хочу еще детальнее рассмотреть ее лицо и найти в ее виде подвох. Словно бы его и не нахожу.

\- Хорошо, - наконец произношу я. – Ты будешь всячески мне способствовать, и перед пятым испытанием ты увидишь Тобиаса живым и невредимым. Я отпущу его и буду гарантировать то, что никто из Эрудиции не причинит ему вред. Однако я не могу ручаться за других – после освобождения ему придется заботиться о себе самому.

Я говорю эту ровным голосом, затем отворачиваюсь от Трис и некоторое время молча смотрю перед собой. Пусть девчонка находится ко мне не вплотную, пусть она завернута в одеяло, я чувствую, какой жар исходит от ее тела, и от этого меня саму бросает в дрожь. Хочется развернуться, зарыться руками в ее великолепные волосы, оттянуть их, а после сделать так, чтобы она умоляла меня. Почти что как утром, но с иным исходом.

Сейчас я не сдерживаю улыбки. Это тоже будет. Потом. И не по той причине, что мне нужно завоевать ее доверие. Все будет совершенно иначе.

\- И как только ты выполнишь свою роль, ты будешь свободна.

«Вот только твоя роль будет выполняться не так просто, как тебе кажется, моя хорошая».

\- Тебе не стоит меня бояться, - произношу я будничным тоном, хотя и сейчас сохраняю свою привычную степенность. – Ты сама говорила, мне нужен «непорченый материал», а тебе нужно как можно скорее избавиться от происходящего. Сотрудничество - лучший выход. А я в свою очередь не собираюсь с тобой плохо обращаться.

Протягиваю руку. И в тот миг, когда ощущаю тепло ее ладони и собираюсь ее легко сжать, слышу шаги снаружи камеры. Кто-то бежит сюда, и спустя секунду двери разъезжаются в стороны. Забегает мой верный охранник, Макс, который для других – лидер Бесстрашия, но я вижу, что он встревожен и озадачен.

\- Что, черт возьми… - начинаю я и осекаюсь – вид мужчины не предвещает ничего хорошего. Больше не говорю ничего.

Выпускаю из своей руки ладонь Трис (тело снова охватывает дрожь) и направляюсь к выходу из камеры, бросая на Макса испепеляющий взгляд. Тот хмуро наблюдает за мной, а когда я оказываюсь на пороге, шепотом, так, чтобы могла слышать лишь я, сообщает:

\- Тобиас Итан сбежал.

Молчание. Вспышка раздражения. Комок в горле.

\- Как сбежал?! – кажется, произношу это чуть громче, чем следовало.

\- Его камера пуста. Это произошло около четверти часа назад, я и представить не могу, как это случилось. Мы охраняли его каждую секунду, но он словно бы сквозь землю провалился. Система безопасности нарушена, однако не сломана – кажется, ему удалось ее взломать, чтобы обвести нас вокруг пальца.

Я выслушиваю этот тихий доклад, и чувствую неприятное оцепенение. Так, словно бы все это происходит не в этом мире. Во рту пересыхает, в ногах слабость, руки дрожат, но я мгновенно беру себя в руки.

\- Быстро обыскать здание. Обыскать территорию, отправиться в правдолюбие на его поиски, перерыть весь район Альтруизма. Живо!

Когда Макс исчезает, я еще некоторое время стою на пороге и смотрю ему вслед. Дышать трудно, однако нужно быстрее брать себя в руки и думать головой. Всего слишком много. Все слишком быстро. Все слишком выходит за рамки.

Когда двери за мной закрываются, я поворачиваюсь к Трис, держа руки скрещенными на груди.

 **Трис**

Выслушиваю речь Джанин после долгой паузы, повисшей между нами. Каждый раз, когда воздух нагревается от этой тишины, я начинаю подозревать неладное, словно Глава Эрудитов тщательно обдумывает очередной коварный план и пытается обвести меня вокруг пальца. Как бы мне ни хотелось, я не могу ей доверять - слишком одиозной личностью она является. Видимо, за это время она продумала сотню ходов - как затуманить мой разум, принудив действовать по ее плану, чтобы в случае чего выйти сухой из воды. Что ж... посмотрим, что у нас выйдет. Я ведь просто так не сдамся.

Киваю в ответ на ее длинную речь и спешу добавить:

\- Четыре станет неприкосновенным для представителей всех фракций, на которых ты имеешь непосредственное влияние, - буквально прямым текстом заявляю ей об известной всем вербовке, о подкупе, возможно, и об эпохальном поголовном зомбировании. Уверена, в каждой фракции Джанин имеет не меньше десятка "своих людей". Жадная до власти сука.

Не пойму сейчас, почему ее голос звучит настолько загадочно... словно она ликует собственной мысли, отвернувшись от меня и не давая рассмотреть ее победной ухмылки.

\- "Тебе не стоит меня бояться..." - фыркаю: Ты это серьезно?

Боже, какая честь... не собирается она со мной плохо обращаться... - мыслю я, закатывая глаза.

\- Я не боюсь тебя, Джанин, - произношу это с видом "я тебя умоляю", а когда она протягивает руку - с секунду смотрю на ее ладонь, после чего - в знак того, что не боюсь ее - прикасаюсь к ней рукой.

Дверь камеры открывается, заставляя меня вздрогнуть от неожиданности. Интересно, как мы сейчас с Джанин выглядим вместе? Она сидит на моей кровати, держит меня за руку, а рядом с нами находятся две чашки с неостывшим чаем и печенье в коробке. Прямо-таки семейные посиделки и долгожданное воссоединение!

Джанин отпускает мою руку и напряженно следует к своему охраннику. Я стараюсь вслушаться в их разговор, но до меня доносятся лишь обрывки фраз: "сбежал, около четверти часа назад, охраняли, провалился"... Что, черт подери, происходит? Нет, я-то поняла, что кто-то сбежал, но кто?

И тут я чувствую странный укол в груди... Кто бы мог сбежать из столь охраняемого места? Конечно же... Нет... Как же так... Или...

Мысли в моей голове сменяют одна другую, взгляд бегло шарит по полу. Я даже не замечаю, как Джанин поворачивается ко мне, а когда поднимаю на нее взор, не могу заткнуться:

\- Кто сбежал? - наверное, мне ответят, что это не мое дело. Быстро поднимаюсь с кровати и босыми ногами шлепаю по полу к Главе Эрудитов. Обхватываю ее за плечи (и зачем это я делаю?) - Кто сбежал? Тобиас? Это он? - из всех заключенных только он мог покинуть камеру. А если он свободен, это значит, что в скором времени за мной придут... И я должна всеми силами поспособствовать этому... Кажется, правила игры меняются, и теперь единственная зацепка Джанин, ради которой мне стоит заключать сотрудничество, утеряна...

 **Джанин**

Ловлю себя на мысли, что сейчас, видимо, я больше всего похожа на хищника, который в любую секунду готов броситься на свою жертву. Или же хищника, который учуял опасность, и теперь замер, глядя на неумолимого охотника. Пожалуй, эти оба варианта верны, переплетаясь между собой в странном парадоксе, нарушая все законы логики. Думаю, в сегодняшнем дне вообще слишком мало логики, и это несколько выбивает меня из колеи, но я держу. Я не могу позволить своему гневу вырваться наружу, проявить эту бессмысленную слабость. Я прекрасно знаю, что как только отпущу поводья, эта девчонка выиграет, а я не могу этого допустить. Если еще утром мне нужна была ее добрая воля для проведения эксперимента для открытия этой проклятой коробки, то сейчас все стало значительно труднее, и пока я не могу сказать, по какой причине. И у меня нет ни времени, ни сил для того, чтобы разложить все по полочкам.

Все эмоции девчонки отражаются на ее лице, я же спокойно смотрю на нее, хотя, пожалуй, мои брови все еще нахмурены, и она может видеть мое замешательство. Я же всеми силами стараюсь скрыть от нее накатившие на меня эмоции, но тут же понимаю, что это не важно. Пусть видит то, что видит.

В этот же момент Беатрис поднимается с кровати и медленно подступает ко мне, хотя я вижу, как она хочет вытрясти из меня информацию, почти чувствую все обуревающие ее эмоции. Не знаю, хорошо это или плохо, и понимаю, что моя главная цель – это узнать, что она чувствует по этому поводу. Именно отталкиваясь от этого я и буду действовать дальше.

\- Ты слишком возбуждена, успокойся, - произношу я, глядя на нее сверху вниз. – В таком состоянии крайне сложно сосредоточиться на какой-либо из мыслей. А тебе это сейчас необходимо.

Рисковать или не рисковать?

\- Возможно, он. А, возможно, нет. Или это что-то меняет? – произношу я.

Мне не хочется открывать ей правду, пока я не пойму, какую выгоду могу извлечь из этого положения.

От ее прикосновения у меня перехватывает дыхание, и на миг я замираю, чуть приоткрываю губы, глотая внезапно ставший таким необходимым воздух и напрягаюсь. Конечно же, она не должна этого заметить. Хочется отстранить ее от себя и уйти из камеры, но что-то меня держит.

\- Скажи мне.

Хочется стряхнуть с себя ее руки, а после сжать ладони в своих. Но я не могу себе позволить этого – хватит с меня вольностей. Чуть приближаюсь к ней, смотрю прямо в лицо.

\- Тебя ведь не должны касаться подобные вопросы.

Облизываю пересохшие губы.

 **Трис**

\- Черт, - зло выплевываю я в сторону и отхожу от Джанин на шаг, опуская руки и сжимая кулаки - Не уклоняйся от ответа! - меня раздражает ее любовь к бесполезному растяжению предложений, когда можно ответить быстро и односложно: да или нет. Уверена, она скрывает что-то, и это бесит меня еще больше.

Делая шаг ко мне навстречу, она высокомерно, как мне кажется, заглядывает мне в лицо. Я же смотрю на нее искоса, не поворачивая голову в ее сторону. Взор опускается на ее губы, когда она проходит по ним своим влажным языком. Прикрываю глаза и вздыхаю.

\- Я попросила дать мне ответ на вопрос, - начинаю я, смотря ей в глаза - Неужели это так сложно? - после недолгой паузы, во время которой не следует ответа, всплескиваю руками и поворачиваюсь к Джанин спиной, отходя обратно к кровати, а когда достигаю ее, присаживаюсь на край, склоняясь к коленям и упираясь в них локтями. Кладу лицо в раскрытые ладони. Напряжение так и клокочет внутри меня, а мысли о Четыре не дают покоя.

\- Обними меня, - говорю это внезапно для самой себя, продолжая сидеть в той же позе. Сейчас мне действительно требуется чье-нибудь участие, чтобы не потерять себя окончательно. И пусть я не доверяю Джанин, воспользоваться привилегией, которая так охотно идет ко мне в руки, я просто обязана. Пусть думает, что захочет. А если не станет выполнять мою просьбу... либо переживу, либо выполню ее самостоятельно. Вряд ли сейчас работают камеры - Джанин ведь не дура. Поэтому, я смогу прижать ее к стене - во всех смыслах - ведь никто ей не поможет, если я заткну ей рот...

 **Джанин**

Что будет, если я скажу ей? А что будет, если не скажу? В любом случае, терпение всегда приносит свои плоды, и пусть Бетрис рано или поздно обо всем узнает сама, но это будет не в сию секунду. Вот только девчонка слишком напряжена, я чувствую, как она накручивает себя, как не может привести мысли в порядок, а это вряд ли пойдет на пользу эксперименту. Ведь уже утром я собиралась продолжить работу, несмотря ни на что – девчонка дала согласие, и это должно было упростить задачу. Сейчас же… Пожалуй, сейчас все также будет идти по плану. Даже тогда, когда мне нужно будет выбить ее из колеи, чтобы зафиксировать более благоприятное состояние дивергента для прохождения любой из симуляций.

В голове проскакивает мысль, что она более чем ценная находка, ведь в будущем я смогу с ее помощью не только раскрыть этот проклятый ящик, но и узнать, что собой представляет феномен дивергенции. Если, конечно, только в этом ящике не будет нечто, что изменит абсолютно все.

\- Обними меня.

Доносится до меня словно бы из сна. Она явно не осознает, что говорит. Потеряла голову из-за стрессов, несмотря на то, что бесстрашная. Я в этом не сомневаюсь, ведь мне всегда необходимо логическое обоснование чего бы это ни было. А в последние дни эта логика от меня ускользает и все больше перекрывается присутствием этой безумной девчонки. Слишком благородной и честной, бесстрашной и отчаянной, но от этого именно безумной. Ведь любой другой разумный человек как можно скорее согласился бы помочь фракции Эрудиции, чтобы скорее оказаться на свободе и увидеть на свободе любимого человека.

Что ж, случай подарил ей второе, а вот в первом она явно не преуспела.

Я не сразу осознаю, как сдвигаюсь с места, после чего шагаю в сторону койки. Беатрис сидит на ней неподвижно, на меня не смотрит и явно напряжена до предела. Я не спешу ее обнимать, не спешу притягивать к себе. Только протягиваю вперед руку, кладу ей на плечо и слегка сжимаю его. Так обычно может делать друг, желая поддержать товарища в трудную минуту. Но еще спустя несколько секунд безмолвия делаю шаг вперед, сокращая между нами расстояние, придвигаясь к ней почти вплотную. Моя вторая рука ложится Трис на спину чуть выше лопатки, и я острожным, но уверенным жестом притягиваю ее к себе. Она утыкается носом мне в живот – где-то в солнечное сплетение, и я чуть крепче прижимаю ее к себе.

Она теплая, чуть дрожит, хоть и сдерживается. Я чувствую, как во мне тут же начинает пульсировать опасное чувство, разум тут же бьет тревогу, предупреждает, чтобы я отступила, пока не поздно – ведь подсознание молит о большем. Я мгновенно отметаю эти мысли и желания – я не была бы собой, если бы не смогла устоять. Я могу устоять перед всем на свете, ведь при мне мое главное оружие – мозг.

\- Скажи мне, Беатрис, - мой голос прерывает тишину, кажется слишком громким, но я не обращаю на это никакого внимания. Даже не вздрагиваю. – Чего бы стоили твои слова и наша сделка, если бы Тобиас действительно сбежал?

В эту секунду я почти жалею, что она не из Правдолюбия.

Намеренно подчеркиваю слово «действительно». Затем же отстраняюсь на несколько дюймов, чтобы иметь возможность заглянуть в лицо девчонки. Убираю руку с ее плеча, касаюсь двумя пальцами ее подбородка и поднимаю ее голову, заставляя смотреть на себя. Затем же моя ладонь ложится к ней на щеку, мягко фиксируя голову. Я слегка щурю глаза, всматриваюсь, словно бы читая ее, как книгу.

\- Чего бы стоили твои слова, если бы на кону стояла лишь твоя жизнь? - в моем голосе звучит какая-то эмоция, и я сама не могу различить, что же это.

\- И чего бы они стоили, если сбежал не он? – после некоторой паузы спрашиваю я. Бессознательным движением глажу ее щеку мягкими подушечками пальцев. Сильнее вдавливаю руку в ее спину.

\- Скажи мне, Трис, насколько я могу тебе доверять? – мой голос доходит почти до шепота. Мои пальцы дотрагиваются по ее волос на затылке, легонько поглаживают кожу головы.

 **Трис**

Я оказалась права вдвойне: Джанин имеет какие-то особые чувства ко мне, но я не могу понять, что это. Либо она действительно начинает испытывать ко мне тягу, либо только пытается убедить меня в этом. Одним словом, мой эксперимент предоставил мне лишь дополнительные основания для подозрений.

Мне нравится вдыхать запах ее одежды. Сочетаясь с легким оттенком духов, он вызывает ощущения слабо уловимого спокойствия и умиротворения. Никогда прежде со мной не было подобного: чтобы чей-то аромат действовал на меня опьяняюще. Я даже прикрываю глаза, когда утыкаюсь лицом в область солнечного сплетения Джанин. Рука на моей спине обжигает мне кожу через двойной слой одежды. Мысли начинают затуманиваться. Этот жест такой простой и искренний (по крайней мере, мне так кажется), что я теряюсь на мгновение, представляя рядом с собой самого близкого человека, который появился в этот ответственный момент.

Джанин начинает говорить. Внутри меня сразу же просыпается подозрительность, и мне сложно засунуть ее обратно - в недры пустоты.

\- А ты всё о сделке, - вздыхаю я в ответ, отстраняясь. Глава Эрудитов тут же приподнимает мой подбородок двумя пальцами - если это Тобиас - мои условия меняются.

Она заглядывает мне в глаза, не позволяя дернуть головой в сторону. Ее взор изучающий, прожигающий.

\- Моя жизнь, в данном случае, ничего не стоит. Она перестала иметь ценность, когда я оказалась в том злосчастном автомобиле, - во мне почему-то просыпается затаенное раздражение. Поэтому слова приходится цедить сквозь зубы.

\- "И чего бы они стоили, если сбежал не он?"

\- Мои условия остались бы теми же, что за вопрос? - теперь уже я действительно раздражена. Дергаю головой в сторону, чтобы освободиться из хватки, и как только это происходит - смотрю в сторону от Джанин. Мое лицо напряжено, брови нахмурены. Осталось только скрестить руки на груди, и тогда я точно буду походить на безразличного и колючего подростка.

\- "Скажи мне, Трис, насколько я могу тебе доверять?" - ее рука зарывается мне в волосы. Я раздраженно отбиваю ее тыльной стороной своей ладони и поднимаюсь на ноги, становясь почти одного роста с Джанин (не будь у нее этих высоченных каблуков...)

\- Настолько, насколько я захочу, - произношу самоуверенно прямо ей в лицо - Если Четыре сбежал, мои условия таковы: - не двигаюсь с места, смотря женщине на губы - он остается неприкосновенным, его не станут разыскивать и тащить сюда насильно. Все твои люди из каждой фракции забывают о его существовании и не портят ему жизнь. Он свободен во всем и всегда. Я, тем временем, выполняю все свои функции и тотчас же отправляюсь к нему... - перевожу взор вверх, смотря Джанин в глаза - я готова работать уже сейчас, - произнеся это, огибаю женщину и тянусь к горячему, но уже не дымящемуся чаю. Беру стакан в руки и делаю глоток - Спасибо, - салютую женщине - Очень вкусно. Не составишь мне компанию? - снова делаю глоток, не разрывая на этот раз зрительного контакта.

 **Джанин**

Я лишь едва заметно мотаю головой, усмехаюсь, а затем снова тянусь к лицу Трис, удерживая ее подбородок так, чтобы она смотрела на меня, и только на меня.

\- Я буду доверять тебе, девочка, - произношу я мягко, смотрю на нее, и, кажется, впервые за все время нашего с ней знакомства я искренне улыбаюсь. Что уж – впервые за долгое-долгое время я улыбаюсь, потому что чувствую то, что вызывает улыбку. – Это не так-то сложно, милая.

В моем голосе даже теплота – надо же, откуда она взялась? Тем не менее, в моих глазах появляется капля иронии – снова то, чего я уже давно себе не позволяла. Что делает со мной эта проклятая девчонка? Впрочем, это не так важно, лишь бы все мои цели были достигнуты.

А после я резко отхожу на шаг, отпускаю ее, и игнорирую ее слова насчет чая. Сейчас у меня совершенно иные заботы – думать о том, какой шаг будет наиболее выгодным. Девчонка уже моя – она этого не осознает, но, тем не менее, стоит мне лишь немного постараться, она поймет это, и тогда дороги назад не будет. Главное – не оступиться.

\- И тебе не стоит переживать насчет Четыре, - холодно бросаю я. – С ним будет все в порядке, где бы он ни был. Ведь он все еще в моих руках, а я свои обещания держу.

Пусть воспринимает эти слова, как сама захочет. Порой говорить загадками бывает даже выгодно, главное, бросить нужную фразу в нужный момент.

\- Завтра ты будешь у меня в восемь утра, - произношу я. – Сейчас тебе не мешало бы отдохнуть – завтрашний день будет трудным, тебе не стоит быть уставшей.

С этими словами я покидаю камеру, чувствуя на себе ее взгляд.

Ее взгляд на мне, когда я иду по коридору в сторону своих апартаментов.

Ее взгляд на мне, когда я отключая камеры, прекращая наблюдать за ней, пока она спит.

Ее взгляд на мне, когда я сплю. И когда просыпаюсь среди ночи, дабы снова пересмотреть события прошедшего дня и проанализировать ее поведение.

Насколько она может быть непредсказуемой?

7.45 утра

На следующий день я ожидаю ее в своем личном кабинете. Лаборатории закрыты, в них погашен свет и отключены все компьютеры. Зато на моем столе расположен чайный сервиз и легкий завтрак на двоих: тосты, кофе, несколько видов орехов в изящной вазочке, пирог с курагой и шоколадом, овощи и бекон. Еда, которую едят в нашей фракции, для стимуляции мозговой деятельности и поддержания сил в организме. Все четко сбалансированно и продумано. Рационально, как и все, что происходит в нашей жизни.

Трис приводит Эрик, держит ее грубо за плечи, и когда я вижу это, бросаю на него укоризненный взгляд – он словно бы нехотя повинуется. Что ж, придется с ним чуть позже переговорить на эту тему – ведь у Беатрис должны быть наилучшие условия, какие только возможны в ее положении.

\- Не мешкай, Беатрис, - обращаюсь я к ней, когда мы остаемся наедине. – Куда продуктивнее будет, если мы позавтракаем вместе, до того, как начнем заниматься делами. У нас есть время для непринужденной беседы.

Мой голос звучит ни приветливо, ни елейно. Но в то же время я стараюсь быть не слишком строгой – сейчас это ни к чему. Я обращаюсь к ней, как к своей старинной знакомой. Тянусь к кофейнику, наполняю ее чашку ароматным напитком.

\- Присаживайся, и попробуй это, - усмехаюсь. – Необычайно стимулирует работу мозга, особенно с утра. К тому же, мне есть что с тобой обсудить.

Смотрю на нее, но стараюсь не видеть. Не шевелюсь.

 **Трис**

Я не хочу чтобы она уходила, но ничего не могу поделать, чтобы остановить ее. Нет, конечно, я могу наброситься, прижать ее к кровати, связать ей руки своей майкой и проспать рядом всю ночь, но зачем мне это? Я хочу ее по доброй воле.

Черт возьми, какая же я идиотка... Ну почему все эти забытые чувства, все фантазии - которые и должны были оставаться просто фантазиями - снова возвратились ко мне. И когда? В самый, мать вашу, неподходящий момент!

Я смотрю, как закрывается дверь и медленно угасает лампа. Сидеть на кровати неподвижно со стаканом теплого чая, в полном одиночестве, оказывается настоящей пыткой. Впрочем, где-то в глубине души - где-то очень глубоко - я чувствую легкое облегчение. Всё-таки, рядом с этой женщиной я ощущаю себя напряженной. Настороженность не желает оставлять меня, то и дело принуждая подмечать малейшие детали, чтобы в случае чего быть в полной готовности к действию. Вот только нет от меня никаких особых действий... потому что Джанин проявляет небывалую осторожность: я буквально кожей ощущаю, как она продумывает каждое слово, каждый свой шаг на несколько ходов вперед.

Долбанные эрудиты...

Ставлю чай на прикроватную тумбу и с ногами забираюсь на постель, подкладывая под голову на подушке свою ладонь. Перед глазами не желает рассеиваться Ее образ, а нос до сих пор ощущает этот нежный аромат, исходящий от ее одежды, от волос, от кожи.

Прикрыв глаза, медленно втягиваю воздух, растворяясь в мнимом запахе и представляя рядом с собой Джанин. Где-то на задворках сознания пролетает мгновенная мысль: "извращенка" - я лишь усмехаюсь про себя и переворачиваюсь на другой бок. Через несколько минут меня уносит в спокойный сон, который, так же, не освобожден от влияния этой властной, скрытной женщины.

Будит меня оглушающая трель, доносящаяся откуда-то из-под потолка, принуждая дернуться на кровати от неожиданности и моментально сесть, не снимая с себя тонкого одеяла. От такой внезапной смены положения перед моими глазами образуется темнота и мне кажется, что еще немного, и меня вырвет прямо на эти смятые простыни. Но нет, повезло.

Не знаю, сколько сейчас времени, но сказать, что я выспалась - тоже не могу. Мне бы еще хотя бы часок-другой для полного восстановления.

Внизу живота ноет от одной из сцен, происходящих у меня во сне прямо перед пробуждением. Я даже жалею о том, что не смогла досмотреть, как под вздернутой юбкой снимаю трусы Джанин и развожу ее ноги в стороны. Пожалуй, стоит освежиться.

Поднявшись с кровати, направляюсь в душевую, а когда полностью привожу себя в порядок и просыпаюсь под бодрящими струями воды, выхожу обратно в комнату, где вытираюсь, надеваю нижнее белье, майку, брюки, ботинки, завязываю волосы резинкой в тугой хвост на затылке. В этот момент в камеру заходит Эрик.

Мудак, - мыслю про себя, осматривая его косым взглядом, и тянусь к своей куртке, висящей рядом с кроватью на гладком поручне. Всё-таки, как здесь всё продумано: никаких острых углов и предметов.

\- Девочке не дали выспаться? - ухмыляется он.

\- А тебе, видимо, не с кем поупражняться в остроумии? - надевая перед ним куртку, зло интересуюсь я в ответ.

\- Прибереги голосок для опытов, - он грубо хватает меня за локоть и дергает в сторону выхода из камеры. Первой моей реакцией оказывается попытка вырваться, второй - мысль о том, что сейчас я готова приложить максимум усилий, чтобы сломать ему руку и только в третий момент я внезапно осознаю, что дала Джанин обещание сотрудничать. Что ж, стоит упомянуть ей о том, чтобы ее убогие безмозглые твари обращались со мной по-человечески.

Мы направляемся по извилистым коридорам в неизвестном мне направлении. Что удивительно, на пути нам не встретился ни один эрудит, лишь несколько охранников, на чьих лицах тут же появлялся оскал, когда они замечали меня под конвоем "отважного" Эрика.

Так и хотелось плюнуть им в лицо или подпортить их идеальные прически. Кстати, о прическах: интересно, это личный приказ перфекционистки Джанин?

Наконец, меня впихивают в какое-то помещение, которое освещается лишь утренним светом. Я вижу перед собой Главу Эрудитов и тут же забываю о боли в руках, вцепившись за которые, меня вел Эрик.

\- Не мешкай, Беатрис, - начинает женщина, смерив до этого своего охранника странным взглядом. Я осматриваюсь по сторонам, не стесняясь своего любопытства. Когда мой взор, сделав несколько кругов по помещению, возвращается к Джанин, я неторопливо двигаюсь к свободному креслу перед ней, наблюдая, как она - с идеально прямой спиной - слегка пригибается к столу, наполняя чашку темным напитком. Дыхание отчего-то перехватывает, но я не подаю вида, лишь тяжело вздыхаю и опускаюсь в кресло.

\- Работу моего мозга с утра могли бы стимулировать две вещи, - начинаю я - И вторая - человеческое отношение твоих подчиненных, - тянусь к чашке с кофе - Потрясающий аромат.

Даже слегка постанываю, показывая свое удовольствие, когда вдыхаю запах дымящегося напитка. Делаю глоток - О чем ты хотела поговорить со мной? - тянусь к тосту, на который кладу лист салата и сверху - бекон.

 **Джанин**

Я внимательно наблюдаю за ее пальцами, берущими еду, смотрю, как она ест, совершенно не скрывая своего интереса. В этом нет смысла, а, быть может, это даже идет мне на руку. Я действую слепо - не имея возможности продумать каждый шаг, но, тем не менее, ступая - прощупываю под собой почву, каждую секунду давая себе фору. Потом это к чему-либо приведет, но определенно результат будет таким, какой нужен мне.

«Мне нужна девчонка», - не стоит этого скрывать, вранье никогда не способствовало науке, и в этом я всегда была крайне солидарна с правдолюбами. Другое дело – не выказывать всей правды. Возможно, до поры до времени.

Закидываю ногу на ногу, поправляя на колене юбку – машинально разглаживая синюю ткань, затем же опять поднимаю взгляд на девчонку. Она не скрывает своего наслаждения едой, и отчего-то у меня в голове мелькает мысль – как она все это время пробыла в Альтруизме, и ей удавалось скрывать свое огромное отличие от представителей родной фракции? Пожалуй, дело в том, что не все Альтруисты способны на слишком явное лицемерие, скрытое под серой бесформенной одеждой. У Беатрис нет склонностей к правдолюбию, однако и нечестной назвать ее трудно – посмотрим, что она покажет дальше.

\- Я собираюсь беседовать с тобой о фракциях, - произношу я. Тянусь к сливкам, лью их в кофе, а после беру в руки чашку с блюдцем. – Прежде чем начинать работу, мне нужно знать, насколько продуктивным будет наше с тобой сотрудничество. Чуть позже ты снова будешь проходить симуляции, но то, насколько сейчас мы придем к взаимопониманию, будет влиять на то, как эти симуляции пройдут. Мне нужно знать твое виденье мира – это также залог продуктивного сотрудничества.

Ставлю чашку на блюдце, смотрю на Трис.

\- Чего по-твоему не хватает системе Фракций?

Делаю паузу, отпиваю кофе, и снова смотрю не девчонку.

\- Говори обо всем, без утайки. Давай поиграем в правдолюбов, - позволяю себе едва заметно усмехнуться.

Ставлю чашку с блюдцем на стол, чуть подаюсь вперед и смотрю на девчонку, вдавливая пальцы в столешницу.

\- Какие усовершенствования, по-твоему, должны быть введены незамедлительно?

Смотрю ей прямо в глаза. Лишь на миг скашиваю взгляд на губы, если не пытаться – этого и не заметишь.

 **Трис**

На секунду мне кажется, что время в этой комнате не поддается общим законам и течет очень медленно, растянуто. Но самое странное в том, что мне это нравится. Возникает мимолетное ощущение, будто бы это утро принесет мне дополнительный заряд энергии от того, что должно произойти, но что именно - я не знаю. Какое-то алогичное чувство внутри меня так и клокочет в груди, напевая мне: "не упусти момент, очень скоро".

Однако, всё обрывается слишком резко, когда Джанин задает мне вопрос, ответ на который я не могу дать так быстро. Пожалуй, первое, что приходит мне в голову - это свобода. Но развить свою мысль дальше я не могу, как бы ни старалась уцепиться за столь неуловимые предпосылки к логичной аргументации своего ответа. Ненавижу такие моменты. Когда чувствуешь себя не в своей тарелке и пытаешься отчаянно разуверить себя в том, что ты тупое ничтожество, не способное поддержать беседу столь высокого уровня.

Теперь уже мне кусок в горло не лезет и всё, что я пытаюсь сделать, это найти ответ на заданный вопрос, как будто бы это единственная вещь, которая заботит меня больше всего.

Я даже не вижу, как Джанин оказывается ко мне чуть ближе, чем была до этого.

Отложив в сторону еду, откидываюсь на спинку кресла и смотрю женщине в глаза:

\- Умеешь ты найти "подходящий момент", - выходит больше с укором, чем с иронией - Я вообще считаю систему фракций изжившим себя методом сохранения баланса, - делаю паузу - Мнимого баланса... каждый человек волен взращивать в себе все качества, являющиеся первостепенными в той или иной фракции. И каждый может быть настолько же правдив, насколько и дружелюбен. Если я Бесстрашная, это еще не значит, что я не готова пожертвовать собой ради других. А если показатели моего IQ выше среднестатистического, то я вообще должна мыслить несколько иначе, чем подавляющее большинство, которое закрыто в консервную банку и кичится своими надуманными привилегиями, как это делают Эрудиты. Если я умнее кого бы то ни было, я должна понимать, что человек способен быть одновременно бесстрашным, самоотверженным, правдивым и всепрощающим. И, в таком случае, я вольна выбирать каждую секунду, к какой фракции хочу относиться в следующий промежуток времени, чтобы строить свою жизнь по своим личным предпочтениям, а не так, как это предписано правилами в каждой отдельно взятой фракции. Я хочу иметь возможность быть с правдолюбием и альтруизмом, с дружелюбием и бесстрашием, с эрудицией, когда этого требует ситуация. Я могу притворяться чем-то одним, но бесполезно лгать самой себе, когда понимаешь, что сама природа сделала тебя универсальным, дав возможность выживать в любом обществе. Так зачем идти по пути наибольшего сопротивления, когда можно освободить себя от этих оков?

 **Джанин**

Если бы я могла себе позволить, я бы разозлилась. Однако злость – это последнее, что я чувствую, скорей, единственное, что я испытываю – это удовлетворение. Я была права абсолютно во всем. Дивергенты несут опасность для общества, они настраивают мирное население на путь войны, они нарушают привычный уклад жизни. И разве теперь кто-либо может сомневаться в том, что эти люди несут угрозу для нашего общества?

Я слушаю Трис, не перебивая, внимательно, схватывая каждое слово. Впрочем, в какой-то миг я понимаю, что могу предугадать все, что она ни скажет, могу проследить ход ее мыслей, понять все, о чем она говорит. И в тот же момент я осознаю, что больше сосредоточена на звучании ее голоса, а не на словах.

Когда допиваю кофе, аккуратно ставлю чашку на стол, поднимаюсь со стула и прохаживаюсь по кабинету, при этом не свожу взгляда с Трис. А когда она заканчивает свою речь, я подхожу к ней сзади, чуть склоняюсь над ее плечом.

\- Но ты не думала, что оковы существуют лишь для единиц этого общества? – негромко спрашиваю я. – Дивергенция – слишком редкое явление, в каждом поколении их не больше десятка – без тех, кому удалось каким-либо образом себя выдать.

Замолкаю. Снова выпрямляюсь, но не отхожу от девчонки. Очередной интуитивный шаг, объяснять который я буду потом, когда смогу понять, куда же он меня приведет.

\- Разве люди выживут без общества? Хаос – вот к чему привела их последняя попытка. Кровь, война, убийства, разруха. Вот только…

И снова наклоняюсь. Что-то заставляет меня протянуть вперед руку и убрать прядь ее волос за ухо.

\- Вот только вы, дивергенты, сможете поспособствовать тому, чтобы защитить нормальных людей от того, что некогда уже постигло человечество, - произношу я, понижая голос, но слышно меня очень хорошо – я четко выговариваю слова, говорю с расстановкой. – Или ты это тоже считаешь насилием над людьми, каждый из которых совершает выбор? Свободный выбор.

Облизываю губы. Отклоняюсь в сторону, чтобы краем глаза взглянуть в ее лицо, но в то же время остаюсь все также близко к ней. Снова чувствую, как по моему телу расплывается нетерпение. Сейчас что-то будет. Что-то новое, неизведанное – сейчас я узнаю то, чего не знала прежде.

Любопытство – главный порок Эрудита. И дивергента, пожалуй, тоже.

 **Трис**

Не понимаю, зачем Джанин завела эту тему, если наши с ней взгляды и мнения совершенно не совпадают, а воспринимать мои слова всерьез она уж точно не намерена. Захотела потешить собственное самолюбие и лишний раз убедиться в том, что Дивергент - это ошибка природы? Или же намеревалась получить заряд дополнительных эмоций и, конечно же, получила то, что хотела?

Она прохаживается по помещению, как хозяйка ситуации, коей и является. Останавливается рядом со мной, позади моего плеча и наклоняется ко мне, прекрасно зная, какое влияние на меня оказывает. Я стискиваю зубы, стараясь смотреть перед собой и не дышать. Со вторым сложнее. И как только я делаю медленный вдох, в нос тут же ударяет ее нежный запах.

Признаться, я бы могла подумать, что это очередная инновационная разработка Джанин, которой она обращает своих врагов в союзников. Но я же дивергент, поэтому на меня этот дурман действует несколько иначе.

Вот только почему Глава Эрудитов настолько уверена в том, что я не выкину в следующий момент какой-нибудь выкрутас, отделаться от которого будет не так-то просто? Кажется, она совершенно точно знает, что я девочка покладистая и лишних движений не совершу. Отнюдь. Меня уже давно подтачивает непреодолимое желание поступить импульсивно, сделать что-нибудь резкое, непоправимое, назло Джанин и всем вокруг.

Стоит ли спорить с ней сейчас, когда она сызнова завела свою излюбленную шарманку, которой кормит каждый раз всякого, кто смеет противоречить ее убеждениям. Иногда мне кажется, что для нее это некая отдушина, позволяющая прикрывать раздражение и оставаться "той самой холодной леди, которой Джанин Меттьюс и была всю жизнь: расчетливая идеальная машина".

Я сижу спокойно до последнего момента и даже не двигаюсь, когда Глава Эрудиторв сначала прикасается ко мне (что, конечно же, снова заставляет меня на секунду задуматься, зачем она это делает всякий раз, когда мы остаемся наедине), но когда мое ухо обдает ее горячим дыханием, и я слышу этот заниженный приглушенный голос... по моей спине пробегают мурашки, и это единственное, что я помню, перед тем, как подорваться на ноги и, развернувшись, схватить Джанин прямо за горло, приближая ее лицо к своему.

\- Насилие - это твоя близость.

Впиваюсь в ее губы неистовым поцелуем, отпуская ее горло и грубо обнимая за талию, прижимая к себе. Внутри меня кипит огонь, справиться с которым я не в состоянии. В сердце бьет адреналин, тело отказывается меня слушать, и единственное, что я могу делать, это прижимать к себе женщину, кусая ее губы и проникая языком ей в рот. Мои руки сминают края ее пиджака, спускающегося до середины бедер, а еще через мгновение ладони опускаются ниже, и я, не стыдясь своей настырности, сжимаю упругие ягодицы, склоняя голову к плечу в неразрывном поцелуе.

 **Джанин**

Сердце стучит как сумасшедшее, и любая попытка понять происходящее теряется в этом бешеном сердцебиении, невозможности дышать и подступившей к вискам кровью. Она оглушающе стучит в них, подобно неистовому барабану, а в ушах какой-то шум, словно бы некоторое время назад я пережила удар по голове и медленно прихожу в себя. Вот только я этого не делаю, понимание не желает возвращаться ко мне, мало того – я даже не осознаю, что мне нужно что-либо понимать.

В один миг все границы разума оказываются стерты, голову наполняет безумие, лишая возможности думать, решать, понимать и осознавать. Кажется, если сейчас спросить у меня мое имя, я и не назову его.

Дышать трудно – на горле все еще чувствуются сильные пальцы, хотя, кажется, она давно убрала с него руки. Ее губы сухие, но мягкие, горячие, а язык проворный и властный. Не осознавая своих действий, я приоткрываю ему навстречу свои губы, чуть выдыхаю и прикрываю до этого широко раскрытые глаза. Нас разделяет мягкая спинка кресла, на котором до этого сидела девчонка, я чувствую, как оно пошатывается от ее резких, неистовых движений – сначала она задирает мой пиджак, прижимается руками к талии. В ответ на это я издаю нечленораздельный рык, но больше никак не выражаю своего отношения к данному действию – сейчас я едва на это способна. Сейчас я вовсе едва способна что-либо чувствовать или соображать.

Пожалуй, кроме того, что внизу живота все связывается в тугой узел, голова идет кругом, и если бы девчонка меня не поддерживала, я не устояла бы на ногах или хотя бы пошатнулась. Впрочем, сейчас это последнее, что меня волнует.

Я не осознаю, как протягиваю вперед руки, как хватаю ее за талию, больно сжимая кожу, как веду рукой вверх по спине, под курткой, сминаю майку, касаясь холодными пальцами разгоряченной кожи.

Хочется оказаться ближе, хочется сорвать с нее эту гребанную одежду, опрокинуть девчонку на пол, оказаться над ней. Чувствую ее руки на своих бедрах, под юбкой, с моих губ срывается стон – сквозь поцелуй, едва слышно, но это заводит еще сильнее.

Еще через миг кресло, что разделяет нас скользит по полу в сторону, кажется, падает на пол, но я этого не осознаю, сама же делаю шаг вперед, плотнее прижимаясь к Трис, заставляя ее пятиться до тех пор, пока она не упирается ягодицами в столешницу моего стола. Поднимаю руку, путаюсь в ее волосах, чувствую, как под моими пальцами ослабевает хвост, в который они собраны. Кажется, я даже не осознаю, как перехватываю инициативу – теперь прижимаю ее голову к себе, целую ее губы сама, исследуя языком рот, твердо упираясь им в зубы, сталкиваясь своим носом с ее.

Мое колено оказывается между ее ног, закрываю глаза, на миг замедляю поцелуй, вдыхаю воздух, наполненный ее запахом – цитрусовое мыло, кожа, и еще что-то, что принадлежит только Беатрис.

Беатрис.

Ее имя.

Оно служит неким знаком, сигналом, заставляющим меня остановиться. Я резко замираю, все еще не отстраняясь от ее губ. Так проходит несколько секунд – я широко раскрываю глаза, смотрю на нее, и единственное, что сейчас слышу и понимаю, это мое сумасшедше бьющееся сердце, настолько быстро, что отчетливо ощущаю каждый удар. Отстраняюсь от Трис на несколько миллиметров.

Что я, черт подери, делаю. Что, черт подери, она делает.

Ее руки все еще на моих ягодицах, а я касаюсь ее затылка, прижимая своим телом к столу. Несомненно, сейчас я выгляжу потрепанной, как никогда, сбитой с толку, пораженной, но в то же время я открыто смотрю девчонке в глаза. С меня все еще не сходит пелена страсти, внизу живота все такое же возбуждение, но часть безумия снята, и с каждой секундой мой пристальный взгляд, адресованный девчонке, становится все более пытливым. Свожу брови у переносицы, едва заметно склоняю голову на бок. Сильнее впиваюсь подушечками пальцев в ее спину.

 **Трис**

О да, как же я была права, когда подозревала неладное в особом отношении Джанин ко мне. Кажется, она сходит с ума не меньше меня, и ее неистовые действия, с которыми она отвечает мне, прекрасно говорят сами за себя, показывая, насколько Глава Эрудитов небезразлична к "молодой проблеме номер один". Интересно, что будет, когда нас заметят? Эта мысль странным образом выпускает мне в кровь еще одну волну адреналина, и я задыхаюсь в неразрывном поцелуе, стараясь как можно сильнее вжаться в тело Джанин, чтобы забрать у нее побольше тепла и даже жара, которого мне не хватало всё это время.

Я совсем не осознаю, как она перехватывает инициативу, и уже через мгновение я оказываюсь прижата бедрами к выступающему краю стола. Ее пальцы путаются в моих волосах, а я тем временем оглаживаю ладонями ее ягодицы, перебираюсь на бедра и веду руками вверх, забираясь под собирающуюся складками ткань пиджака, чтобы коснуться горячего тела, скрытого под тонкой рубашкой.

Меня пробирает ознобом, когда холодные пальцы Джанин касаются моей разгоряченной спины, а ногти беспощадно впиваются в кожу. Не могу сдержать протяжного стона, когда ее язык соприкасается с моим языком, а потом проходит по губам.

В следующую секунду, когда Джанин слегка отстраняется, я чувствую нечто неладное и принуждаю себя открыть глаза. Мой взор затуманен, дыхание сбивчиво, а то, что я вижу перед собой, пускает еще одну волну дрожи по моему телу: блеск в глазах Джанин, ее приоткрытые раскрасневшиеся губы, слегка подпорченная прическа - и всё это придает ей огромную долю дополнительного шарма.

Она смотрит мне в глаза, но не издает ни звука. Слышно лишь ее тяжелое дыхание.

Хочется сказать что-нибудь колкое, но я не могу. Не хочу ломать всю эту атмосферу.

Не обращая внимания на ее пытливый взгляд, приближаюсь к ней, и мягко, без пылкости, целую в шею, открывшуюся от легкого поворота головы. Мои руки выбираются из-под пиджака, меняют направление, а пальцы тут же расстегивают несколько его пуговиц. Я бесстыдно оглаживаю ладонями грудь Джанин, поднимаясь выше, оглаживая ее плечи, принуждая опустить руки, и, таким образом, скидывая с них пиджак, который сразу же валится на пол к ее высоченным каблукам.

Я понимаю и в то же время не понимаю, чего хочу от всего этого безумия. Однако, пульсация в известном месте рассказывает мне намного больше того, что я хотела бы знать о себе.

Присев на стол, кладу голову на плечо Джанин, утыкаясь носом ей в шею, прикрывая глаза от этого удовольствия. Обнимаю ее левой рукой за талию, а правой, расстегиваю верхние пуговицы ее рубашки, обхватывая ее бедра ногами и медленно ерзая на столе.

\- Ничего не говори, - произношу тихо - Просто делай... - забираюсь рукой под ее рубашку и, не открывая глаз, поддеваю пальцами кружево бюстгальтера, сразу же натыкаясь на вздернутый сосок полной груди - издаю стон, тут же прикусывая губу - Черт... - не могу остановить движения своих бедер. Сжимаю рукой левую грудь Джанин и одновременно с этим кусаю ее в основание шеи.

 **Джанин**

Я стараюсь думать. Честно стараюсь включить голову и осознать хоть что-то, включить разум, который абсолютно всегда приходит мне на помощь и выручает в самых затруднительных ситуациях. Даже в тех, из которых нет выхода. Но здесь проблема в совершенно другом – здесь выходов слишком много, и как бы я ни поступила, я окажусь в одной и той же ситуации.

Все дороги ведут к Трис? Пожалуй, этот фарс и стоило назвать именно так с самого начала.

Я убираю руку от ее головы, но лишь для того, чтобы снова коснуться ее волос. Прикоснуться к резинке, опуская ее вниз, высвобождая из нее густые светлые волосы.

Я не думаю. Не размышляю. Пожалуй, это самое неразумное, что только может быть в подобном положении. Я все еще не доверяю девчонке, знаю, что в любую секунду она может предпринять нечто, выходящее за рамки. Впрочем, у меня есть одно тайное оружие, о котором она не подозревает – несмотря на свою продуманность и рациональность я также способна на неожиданности. Я просто никогда их не делаю, но если цель того требует, я пойду на все. Впрочем, сейчас не место думать об этом, не время, хотя и часть моего сознания понимает, что что-то не так.

Все не так.

Спокойно наблюдаю за тем, как Трис расстегивает пуговицы моего пиджака. Отмечаю, что ее пальцы дрожат, но, тем не менее, она справляется с застежками, а после она принуждает меня опустить руки, чтобы скинуть его с меня. Я остаюсь в рубашке, при этом чувствую, как сквозь ее тонкую ткань к моей коже прикасается холод. Она говорит, чтобы я молчала, но я и не собираюсь говорить. Напрягаю бедра, но все же чувствую, как дергается клитор после того, как она прикусывает мою шею, как обхватывает ногами мои бедра и привлекает к себе. Лишь судорожно выдыхаю, закрываю глаза. Когда она прихватывает пальцами мой сосок, я хочу сжать зубы, но ничего не получается. Вместо этого я снова вздыхаю, обдавая ее своим горячим дыханием. Решительно поднимаю руки, заставляя ее оторваться от моей груди, отстраняю ее от себя, но не слишком грубо. В этот момент я внимательно смотрю в ее глаза, а после стягиваю куртку с плеч.

Ты этого хотела, девочка? Получай.

А что будет потом?

Очередной шаг вслепую. Кажется, мне даже нравится эта игра с судьбой. Если, конечно, допустить, что она существует.

Тяжелая кожаная куртка падает на пол к моему пиджаку, после чего я придвигаюсь ближе к девчонке, беру ее за края майки, тяну ткань вверх, оставляя ее с голым торсом. Она думала, я буду сопротивляться? С чего бы? Вместо этого я приковываю взгляд к ее небольшой груди, смотрю на нее, без доли насмешки, без каких-либо лишних эмоций. Протягиваю руку, касаюсь вздернутого, затвердевшего соска. Слышу ее частое дыхание, поднимаю вторую руку, снова запускаю пальцы в ее волосы, поглаживаю кожу затылка. Не ласково, но и не грубо. Я спокойна, полностью спокойна, по крайней мере, внешне, лишь частое, сбитое дыхание, раскрасневшиеся щеки и растрепанные волосы выдают мое состояние. Не сомневаюсь, как раз именно эти детали Трис и замечает, но что мне с того? Она сейчас не лучше.

А ситуация в моих руках. В моих.

По крайней мере, я внушаю это себе. По крайней мере, я хочу так думать. По крайней мере, я уверяю себя, что в следующий миг так и будет, и я не сдамся окончательно.

 **Трис**

Когда Джанин заставляет меня отстраниться, когда освобождает меня сначала от куртки, а потом и от майки, открывая себе полный обзор на мою грудь, во мне начинают зарождаться панические нотки, отчего я чувствую больший холод воздуха, чем есть на самом деле, когда он соприкасается с моим телом и принуждает легкие сокращаться от прерывистого дыхания. Мне действительно страшно подумать, что же будет дальше. И вот оно - хваленое Бесстрашие. Ни единым мускулом не выдавая своего страха, я накрываю тыльную сторону ладони Джанин своей ладонью, вжимая ее в грудь. Свободной рукой тянусь к оголенной коже ее грудной клетки, прикасаюсь кончиками пальцев к ложбинке между грудей, веду выше - к впадине у основания шеи, легко обхватываю пальцами горло. Взгляд поднимается к глазам.

\- Я не могу так... - слова прерываются. Я облизываю губы и сглатываю - ... не могу так быстро... не могу здесь... - приближаюсь к Джанин, отпуская ее горло и убирая ее руки с себя, но в тот же момент прижимаюсь своей грудью к ее груди, обнимаю ее одной рукой, оглаживая ладонью спину. Аккуратно спрыгнув со стола, просовываю руку между нашими телами и расстегиваю свою ширинку - Я хочу, чтобы это сделала ты... - боже мой... что же со мной происходит. Я совсем теряюсь в своих желаниях, теряюсь в осознании добра и зла, не понимаю, что хорошо, а что плохо - Хочу быть твоей... хочу принадлежать тебе... - может, мне что-то подлили в кофе?

Слегка отстраняюсь от Главы Эрудитов, берусь руками за пуговицы ее рубашки, хаотично расстегиваю их одну за другой и вытягиваю светло-голубую ткань из темной юбки. Перед глазами оказывается бюстгальтер кроваво-красного цвета, и я даже на секунду вскидываю брови, чтобы тут же посмотреть лукавым взглядом в глаза Джанин. Оказывается, под оболочкой правильной леди скрывается страстная, безудержная и крайне пламенная натура?

\- Ты не перестаешь меня удивлять... - придерживая ее рукой за шею с левой стороны, покрываю легкими поцелуями правую сторону, поднимаясь к уху и задерживая там губы.

 **Джанин**

Она тянется ко мне. Такая горячая, маленькая, сильная, живая. Несколько мгновений назад мне удалось почувствовать ее сомнения, но сейчас я чувствую, как она берет себя в руки, как отбрасывает все свои страхи – так поступают истинные бесстрашные. Все-таки, даже у дивергента может быть своя фракция. Если, конечно, ты предан ей до мозга костей и умеешь слишком хорошо врать. Если ты только не хочешь быть правдолюбом.

«Ну, это не место ни для нее, ни для меня – об этом даже не может быть и речи», - я даже усмехаюсь этой мысли и не скрываю усмешки.

Чувствую ее тело, доверчиво прижатое ко мне, близкое, мое.

С каких это пор?

Она сбивчиво шепчет, жмется ко мне, а когда я слышу звук расстегиваемой ширинки, я одновременно забываю обо всем на свете от возбуждения, но и еще это вызывает в моей памяти то, что я пыталась забыть вот уже сколько лет. То, что преследовало меня в самых неприятных снах, но мне почти удалось убедить себя, что это лишь бессмысленные фантазии. Никому не нужные.

Я не сопротивляюсь, когда Трис раздевает меня, но и не способствую этому, только в тот момент, когда она тянется губами к моему уху, во мне снова что-то ломается, и я располагаю свои руки на ее талии, притягиваю ее к себе ближе, а после - кладу руки на щеки, накрываю ее губы своими. Это страстный, но в то же время мягкий поцелуй, который я углубляю, делаю более тягучим. Я слишком сосредоточена на этой девчонке в своих руках, и она перебивает почти все ненужные воспоминания – всего на миг мне показалось, что я вернулась на пятнадцать лет назад. Но нет, нет. Это не то, о чем стоит думать, даже сейчас.

Лишь на один короткий момент я ловлю себя на мысли, что думаю обо всем, кроме себя. Обо всех, кроме себя? Альтруизм? О нет, лишь умение находить приоритеты.

\- Ты моя, - шепчу я, голос получается совсем другим, даже не таким, каким я привыкла его слышать от самой себя. – Расстегни его.

Почти что приказ. Она понимает, о чем я – о застежке бюстгальтера, рядом с которой находятся ее руки. Сама же я спускаюсь вниз руками по ее талии, тесно прижимая девочку к себе, чувствуя, как ее упругая грудь касается моей собственной. Кружевная ткань моего нижнего белья кажется сейчас как никогда лишней. Снова целую ее губы, на этот раз властно, в то время как мои руки проникают под ткань ее брюк. Нащупываю и сжимаю ягодицы. А после помогаю второй рукой, чтобы стянуть с них облегающие брюки и подтолкнуть Трис к столу. Протягиваю руку вперед, на ощупь нахожу поднос и отталкиваю его, чтобы очистить для Трис пространство. В этот же момент слышу грохот – кажется, я перестаралась. И плевать. Уберут.

\- Залезь на стол, - я спускаю ее брюки до бедер, затем целую в уголок губ, щеку, за ухом – провожу языком и чуть прикусываю кожу.

Спускаю брюки настолько, насколько могу, касаюсь низа ее спины, того места, где начинается резинка трусов. Но делать что-либо большее не спешу. Мне не нужно ее позволение, к тому же, оно у меня уже есть, я лишь намеренно медлю. Как всегда, хочу получить как можно больше от момента. Отстраняюсь, чтобы снять с нее брюки, дабы они не мешали мне подойти ближе, упереться бедрами в столешницу, оказаться между ее разведенных ног. Всего на мгновение я окидываю ее взглядом, и в этот момент кажусь привычно спокойной, а мой взгляд – почти деловым. Почти. Затем поднимаю руку, накрываю ею небольшую грудь, сжимаю и слегка наклоняюсь, чтобы прикоснуться губами к ее вздернутому соску. Прихватить его зубами, обвести языком, после - коснуться рукой ее второй груди, на этот раз сжать сосок пальцами. Провести языком по ложбинке между ее грудями, пытаясь распробовать ее вкус, и каждое движение совершать так, чтобы извлечь из всего как можно больше информации. Узнать о ней еще больше, чем я могу узнать из своих экспериментов.

Не могу перестать сбивчиво дышать, хочется застонать от возбуждения.

 **Трис**

Все границы прекращают свое существование, когда Джанин произносит всего два слова: "ты моя". И, боже, я верю ей! Как наивная дурочка верю всему, что она мне сейчас говорит. Тянусь к ней не только всем телом, но и душой. Хватаюсь за нее, как за свое спасение, словно бездомный котенок, понимающий, что в ее руках вся его жизнь. Внутри образуется какой-то узел, дышать становится трудно, но я держу себя в руках, не выдавая своего состояния. Я знаю, что сейчас должно произойти то, что целиком и полностью переменит мою жизнь, то, что перечеркнет мое прошлое и бросит меня в омут чернеющей неизвестности.

Я беспрекословно повинуюсь ее приказу, справляясь с застежками бюстгальтера, а когда ее грудь оказывается освобождена, я не успеваю рассмотреть ее, поскольку Джанин властно притягивает меня к себе и заключает мой рот в пылкий, но растянуто плавный поцелуй. Я издаю прерывистый, негромкий стон, чувствуя в себе ее язык и ощущая, как по телу проходит дрожь от сжатых с силой ягодиц. Мои брюки сползают почти до колен, а сама я снова оказываюсь прижата к столу. Звук падающего на пол подноса заставляет меня вздрогнуть, но я не смею разорвать наш поцелуй, однако, это делает Джанин.

И снова я без слов подчиняюсь ей, забираясь на стол, и стараясь смотреть на нее с уверенностью, однако, где-то в глубине моих глаз можно рассмотреть тлеющий блеск страха. Сердце ускоряет свой ритм.

Я прикасаюсь к спине Джанин, покрывающей поцелуями мое лицо, а когда она отходит, сбрасываю с себя ботинки, чтобы помочь ей стянуть мои брюки. Теперь я оказываюсь перед ней в одних трусах и мне становится холодно, пока она не подходит ко мне, располагаясь у меня между ног. Я прикасаюсь руками к ее бедрам и смотрю ей в глаза, ожидая дальнейших действий. Сейчас я несколько теряюсь и не знаю, что делать дальше. От этого мне становится еще больше не по себе, но Джанин, как всегда, спасает ситуацию, прикасаясь к моей груди. Когда она склоняется и вбирает мой сосок в рот, я откидываю голову и издаю стон. Я и подумать не могла, что подобные ласки могут заводить настолько сильно. По телу расходится разряд, концентрируясь между ног и отдаваясь необъяснимой пульсацией, от которой хочется ерзать по столу.

Я поднимаю руку, чтобы прикоснуться к подбородку Джанин, тем самым заставляя ее выпрямиться и посмотреть мне в глаза. В этот момент я приподнимаюсь от стола и стягиваю с себя трусы:

\- Помоги мне... - всё ли правильно я делаю?

Трусы оказываются на бедрах и чтобы их стянуть, мне нужна помощь Джанин.

Кажется, мы опоздаем на симуляции...

 **Джанин**

\- Не бойся, - ума не приложу, зачем шепчу это. Касаюсь легкой ткани ее трусиков, стягиваю их с ног, на несколько секунд фиксируя взгляд на промежности. Пусть ее ноги разведены, Трис выглядит крайне смущенной, даже скромной. Аккуратные губки, лобок со светлым мягким пушком, и некоторое время я не могу оторвать глаз от ее промежности. Выдыхаю, скольжу взглядом по ее телу, рассматривая его полностью, и протягиваю руку, словно бы исследуя его заново. Сначала дотрагиваюсь до грудей, глажу их, обвожу пальцами соски, и со стороны действительно может показаться, будто бы я изучаю ее тело. Поднимаюсь прикосновениями к ее лицу, дотрагиваюсь до подбородка, обвожу кончиками пальцев ее губы, слегка нажимаю на них, оглаживаю щеки, снова опускаю руки вниз. Словно бы невзначай касаюсь груди, веду по животу останавливаюсь у лобка. Легко скольжу вниз, аккуратно дотрагиваюсь до ее губок. Так, словно бы в моих руках оказался какой-то крайне хрупкий редкий образец.

\- Откинься назад, - шепчу. - Расслабься.

Медленно развожу пальцами губки, помещаю их между ними, ощущаю горячую, тягучую влагу. Я чувствую запах ее возбуждения, он кружит голову, во рту пересыхает, хочется окунуться в него, оказаться ближе к ней. Дотрагиваюсь пальцем до клитора, обвожу его, с удовлетворением отмечая, что девчонка вздрагивает. Но то, что я делаю - все это столь привычными и умелыми движениями, - настораживает меня. Так, словно бы я ничего другого в жизни не знала, так, как будто бы в последние пятнадцать лет у меня был секс лишь с женщинами, хотя это вовсе не так. Когда-то я пообещала себе, что покончу с этим, но, кажется, эта девочка только что доказала мне обратное.

Я останавливаю прикосновение возле ее входа, даже не собираясь проникать в нее. Не сейчас. Собираю пальцами влагу, веду по входу, но решительно не захожу дальше, чем следует.

\- У тебя еще никого не было, - это не вопрос, утверждение. Глажу ее бедра, размазываю по ним влагу, снова касаюсь губок, вожу между ними пальцами.

Приближаюсь к Трис, прижимаюсь к ней, касаюсь щекой ее щеки, целую за ухом. Отчего-то дрожу сама.

Слишком многое вспоминаю.

\- Не спеши, - коротко, мягко, но в то же время властно шепчу ей на ухо. - Не сейчас. Время есть.

Целую ее шею, ключицы, некоторое время задерживаюсь у груди, стискивая зубами сосок. Я опускаюсь на корточки, так, что мое лицо оказывается на уровне ее лобка. Глажу ее бедра, а после чуть раздвигаю их, так, что она раскрывается передо мной, я вижу, как в дневном свете блестит влага на ее набухших от возбуждения внутренних губках, и протягиваю руку, дотрагиваясь до капельки.

\- Расслабь ягодицы, - словно приказ. Касаюсь пальцами клитора, несколько раз делаю на нем круговые движения, после чего приближаю лицо к ее промежности. Сначала целую внутреннюю сторону бедра, легко касаюсь языком внутренних губ, слизываю с них влагу, отстраняюсь, облизываю губы, чуть подняв голову, пристально глядя в лицо Трис. Так проходит несколько секунд - я внимательно наблюдаю за ее лицом, а после снова приближаюсь к раскрытым губам. Целую ее между ними, обвожу языком клитор, а после погружаю его в горячую влагу, делаю круговые движения у входа и поднимаю руку, чтобы коснуться клитора, совершая пальцем вибрирующие движения.

Отвлекаюсь лишь раз, чтобы для большего удобства закинуть ее ногу себе на плечо.

 **Трис**

Я до сих пор ощущаю крайнюю степень доверия к Джанин. Ее действия уверенные, точные, без намека на смущение, и это частично передается мне: я чувствую себя в надежных руках, однако, всё еще стыжусь своего вида, не знаю, как себя вести, не могу предугадать, нравится ли ей то, что она видит. Тысячи вопросов и опасений мгновенно возникают в моей голове, не давая сосредоточиться на главном: я с ней, сейчас, вместе, так, как хотела того уже очень давно. Она назвала меня своей, не отвергла, позволила быть максимально близко.

Она старается приободрить меня, и я даже не знаю, как могла себя выдать. Неужели по мне так легко определить, что я чувствую в тот или иной момент? Впрочем, скорее всего, Джанин просто-напросто является весьма опытной женщиной и способна проанализировать мое состояние.

Я откидываюсь назад, как мне и было приказано, упираясь локтями в твердый стол и пытаясь расслабиться, но когда она прикасается ко мне внизу, я напрягаюсь, как струна, задерживая дыхание. Это весьма странное чувство: ощущать, что кто-то прикасается к тебе вот так просто и уверенно, точно зная, чего желает. По телу проходит горячий разряд, от которого мое тело вздрагивает и покрывается мурашками, а перед глазами образуется темнеющая пелена. Чувствую, как ее пальцы приближаются к тому самому месту и непроизвольно напрягаюсь, ожидая боли от проникновения. Даже не замечаю, как сжимаются мои кулаки. Ожидание этого всплеска оказывается для меня слишком затянутым, я слышу, как стучит пульс у меня в ушах.

\- "У тебя еще никого не было," - от этих слов тело вновь покрывается гусиной кожей. Не знаю, как нужно реагировать на этот факт. Это хорошо или плохо? Иногда я чувствовала себя неловко, когда в Бесстрашии кто-то обсуждал тему девственности. И, чего уж скрывать, я чувствовала себя белой вороной, хотя успешно скрывалась под маской, не выдавая никаких категоричных заявлений по этому поводу.

Джанин приближается ко мне, и я тут же обхватываю ее руками, обнимая за плечи, я хочу знать, что она не обманет меня, не предаст, забрав у меня всё, что я имею. И сейчас мне кажется, что я могу доверять ей и дальше. Не хочу верить в подлость такого масштаба, не хочу думать, что люди растеряли в себе всё человечное, желая лишь любой ценой достигать поставленных целей.

\- "Не спеши," - я не понимаю, о чем она. Слегка отстраняюсь от нее, чтобы заглянуть в лицо - "Не сейчас. Время есть," - эти слова успокаивают меня, но, также, настораживают, хочется сразу же поинтересоваться, что пошло не так, что я сделала не так, но понимаю, что Джанин права и, возможно, под ее словами нет никакого надуманного мной скрытого смысла, может, мне стоит просто смотреть на поверхность и понимать всё прямо, без какого-либо подтекста.

Она ласкает меня и каждое место, к которому прикасались ее губы, продолжает гореть на моей коже. Тело сотрясает мелкая дрожь, и я ничего не могу с этим поделать. От резкой боли из-за укуса соска, который, вероятно, оказался непреднамеренно сильнее, чем предполагалось, я легко вскрикиваю, сразу же стараясь заглушить свой голос. Джанин опускается ниже, и теперь, чтобы увидеть ее, мне нужно привстать.

Я пытаюсь расслабить бедра, но в такой неудобной позе в таком непригодном месте это сделать крайне сложно. Прилагаю максимум усилий, а когда моего клитора касаются пальцы Джанин, я прикрываю глаза и шумно выдыхаю через слегка приоткрытый рот. Это совсем иное ощущение, отличающееся от того, когда ты прикасаешься к себе самостоятельно. Чувствую прикосновение ее губ к своему бедру и спешу поднять голову, чтобы посмотреть, что будет дальше. Это заводит меня и расслабляет. Я смотрю как Джанин приближается к моей промежности, ощущаю, как ее влажный, мягкий, проворный язык прикасается ко мне. Это нельзя описать словами, но на мгновение мне показалась, что через меня прошел разряд тока, заставляя выгибаться в спине и задыхаться от нехватки воздуха. С моих губ срывается протяжный, умоляющий стон. С секунду ничего не происходит, и эта секунда кажется мне целой вечностью, а когда я поднимаю голову, чтобы узнать, почему, что не так, зачем нужна эта остановка, то вижу, как Джанин сызнова опускается ко мне. Чувствую поцелуй, а потом - меня уносит неизвестно куда: бедра напрягаются, колени приподнимаются выше. Я сжимаю пальцы и напрягаю живот - не могу ни дышать, ни мыслить, всё тело пронизывается горячими спазмами, и я вынуждена схватиться руками за край стола. Хочется двигать бедрами навстречу Джанин, но единственное, что я позволяю себе сделать - это кричать, не жалея воздуха в легких.

 **Джанин**

Я не сразу слышу ее крик. Он врывается в мое сознание, и я вздрагиваю, когда до меня начинает доходить, что же это значит. Я отрываюсь от своего занятия, чувствуя легкое головокружение, а после понимаю, как затекли мои ноги на каблуках. Чуть пошатываясь, я приподнимаюсь, избавляюсь от туфель, а после нависаю над Трис. Она приподнята на локтях на столе, однако лицо полностью отрешенное, она мало что осознает, и я могу ее понять. Касаюсь ее промежности влажными пальцами, веду вверх между губками, нажимаю на клитор, но больше движений не совершаю.

\- Тише, Трис, - шепчу на ухо. Прижимаюсь губами к ее виску, вдыхаю запах. – Нас могут услышать, не кричи.

Чувствую на своем теле ее частое, но прерывистое дыхание, и больше не опускаюсь вниз. Целую ее губы – прекрасный способ избежать крика, а пальцами аккуратно обвожу клитор, опускаюсь ниже, и проникаю в раскрывшийся вход лишь на половину фаланги, и тут же вынимаю палец, обводя им горячую дырочку. Вдавливаю девочку своим телом в стол, свободной рукой поддерживаю за спину, нажимаю на клитор, ощущая, как ее тело дрожит еще сильнее, и понимаю, что это один из признаков приближающегося оргазма, как и учащающееся сердцебиение, как и задержка дыхания.

\- Правильно, моя девочка, тише-тише, - шепчу в ее губы, когда понимаю, что она не может себя контролировать, когда с ее губ снова готов сорваться стон. Поддерживаю ее, перестаю двигать рукой, но не убираю ее. Накрываю ее промежность всей ладонью, чувствуя, как в ней все еще все дрожит, размазываю влагу по лобку Трис, по бедрам.

Прижимаю ее к себе, сама прислоняюсь щекой к ее виску, утыкаюсь носом в ее волосы, вдыхаю запах, прикрываю глаза. Чувствую, как Беатрис доверчиво жмется ко мне, и испытываю по этому поводу множество чувств, анализ которых тут же затыкаю в себе. Нет смысла перечислять, что чувствую я, зато есть смысл понимать, что чувствует она, и, пожалуй, я прекрасно могу понять, что все, что сейчас происходит – это пик ее доверия ко мне. Мне удалось получить все, чего я хотела, и даже больше. От этого я странным образом не чувствую себя победительницей, так, как будто бы приз оказался не тем, чего я ожидала.

А чего я, собственно ожидала?

Ожидала узнать тайную информацию, которая скрывалась во фракции Альтруизма. Желала вернуть жизни во фракциях прежний уклад. Желала вывести Эрудицию на новый уровень.

Желала получить ее себе. Но зачем она мне?

\- Зачем ты мне? – мысль сама по себе срывается с языка. Я почти не осознаю, как задаю этот вопрос. И обнимаю ее, не отпускаю, не хочу этого делать. Касаюсь губами ее волос, прижимаюсь к ним.

Моя девочка. Моя бесстрашная ошибка природы. Моя. Только моя.

 **Трис**

Я не могу себя контролировать, мне сложно это сделать - со мной еще никогда такого не происходило. Мне хочется сделать так, как говорит Джанин, но я не могу на себя повлиять: пытаюсь заткнуться, но глухие стоны всё равно раздаются в полупустой комнате громким эхо. Я хватаюсь за ее талию, сжимая ткань высокой узкой юбки, прилагаю еще одно усилие, чтобы замолчать, но выходит какой-то всхлип, и он сразу же поглощается поцелуем Джанин. Я чувствую свой вкус на ее губах. Я не знаю, на что это похоже, но это так непривычно и так... грязно... и, что удивительно, меня возбуждает все, что происходит между нами. Я обхватываю ногами ее бедра, прижимаясь к ним лобком, и, крепко обнимая Джанин за шею, проникаю языком в ее рот. Двигая бедрами в такт ее ласкам, я замираю, когда ощущаю у своего входа ее палец. Наверное, сейчас я действительно готова на этот шаг, однако, Джанин не желает торопиться, за что я ей крайне благодарна. Издаю негромкий стон в ее губы и в этот момент она отстраняется, прекращая движения рукой, но не убирая ее в сторону. Я буквально обвисаю, крепко обнимая ее за шею. Кладу голову себе на руку, которой обнимаю ее, оказываясь прижатой виском к ее щеке. Другой рукой держусь за ее плечо со стороны спины. Внутри меня всё дрожит, я не могу понять, почему бедра так и норовят подняться вверх, почему меня так и тянет стонать и ерзать...

Я не хочу отпускать Джанин, не хочу, чтобы она бросала меня в эту жестокую реальность, не хочу, чтобы оставила меня, чтобы отказалась от меня после всего, что произошло между нами. Я верю ей. И буду верить. Ее тепло, которым она делится со мной, позволяет мне чувствовать себя живой, заставляет думать, что всё в порядке, что нет всех тех ужасов, что настигли меня за последнее время.

\- "Зачем ты мне?" - ...

... Мне послышалось... Мне же послышалось? Я не могу в это верить, не хочу... Это просто игра моего воображения. Не может быть так...

Я поднимаю голову, смотря Джанин в глаза неприкрыто испуганным взором. Я стараюсь сдерживать себя, но мои глаза постепенно наливаются застывшими слезами. Слегка ослабив хватку, я произношу предательски дрогнувшим голосом:

\- Ты что-нибудь говорила?... - пусть мне послышалось, пожалуйста...

 **Джанин**

Я машинально поглаживаю ее по спине, не отпуская от себя. Но Трис все равно отстраняется, смотрит на меня, и что же? Я вижу в ее глазах слезы. Она явно пытается их сдержать, но ничего не получается. Неужели испугалась? После того, как все произошло, дала волю своему страху? Либо жалеет: о содеянном или саму себя? Отчего-то все эти варианты мне кажутся крайне неприятными, но я никак не выдаю своего отношения. Мне удается держаться такой же, как и всегда – степенной и спокойной. Я убираю руку с ее спины, поднимаю, вытираю слезы – сначала с одного глаза, потом с другого. Глажу по щеке ребром ладони. Затем кладу ладонь на ее затылок, запускаю пальцы в ее волосы (как же они мне нравятся – такие густые, мягкие, успокаивающие, пахнут ею). Чуть закусываю губу, слегка свожу брови у переносицы, словно бы не понимая ее вопроса. Или нет, не «словно бы», я действительно его не понимаю.

\- Ты молодец, - я говорю это искренне. Интересно, это слышно по моему голосу или для нее он как всегда звучит холодно и отстраненно.

В чем она молодец?

Смотрю на ее губы – хочется снова коснуться их, снова раздвинуть языком, снова почувствовать ее вкус, снова быть в ее власти, но, кажется, момент постепенно спадает. Да и мне уже давно не шестнадцать лет, чтобы поддаваться первому порыву своего организма, пусть даже не физическому, а психологическому.

\- Тебе нужно перестать дрожать, - говорю я, гладя ее по плечу. – Согреться, потом еще выпить горячего, иначе дела не будет.

Странным образом я говорю обыденно, но в то же время прилагаю усилия, чтобы мой голос звучал успокаивающе. Не знаю, получается ли у меня.

\- И нам нужно одеться, пока кто-либо не пришел, - прежде, чем выпустить ее из объятий, я-таки поддаюсь одному порыву – тянусь вперед и целую ее в лоб. Задерживаю на нем губы настолько долго, насколько могу, но когда ощущаю растущее желание, когда понимаю, что хочу, чтобы она снова на меня набросилась, то медленно отстраняюсь. Выпускаю ее из объятий, освобождаюсь от ее хватки, а после поворачиваюсь к ней спиной. Наклоняюсь, чтобы поднять свою одежду, при этом рефлекторным жестом прижимаю руку к своей груди. И отпускаю ее, лишь когда нахожу бюстгальтер и надеваю на себя, но когда застегиваю его, то понимаю, как сильно дрожат мои руки, и мне слишком трудно это исправить. Застежка не поддается, вылетает из моих дрожащих пальцев. Я ловлю ее, но она снова не желает меня слушаться. Самое ужасное, что Трис все это видит. И я злюсь, не показываю этого, но следующая моя попытка борьбы с застежкой выглядит более резкой и дерганной.

\- Лучше тебе тоже поспешить привести себя в порядок, - бросаю я. Выходит более резко, чем я рассчитывала, и я оборачиваюсь. Смотрю на Трис внимательно и продолжительно, уголок моих губ ползет вверх, когда я снова обвожу взглядом ее тело, но больше свое отношение к ней я никак не выказываю. Хочу, но позволить себе это – уж слишком. Не для нее, для самой себя.

Кажется, теперь я ограничиваю себя, как настоящая Альтруистка.

 **Трис**

Если честно, я чувствую себя так, словно меня выставили голой перед толпой забавляющихся парней. Хочется прикрыться или сбежать, возможно, забиться в угол - что угодно, лишь бы избавиться от этих принижающих комментариев, от этого стыда. Интересно, мои щеки сейчас стали красными? Меня бросает в жар, и он оказывает на меня какое-то сшибающее действие.

Теперь уже меня трясет от потрясения - каламбур, конечно, но это именно так. Почему я чувствую внутри себя какой-то острый нож предательства, ощущаю последствия какой-то фатальной ошибки, хотя слова Джанин звучат очень мягко, и она пытается обращаться со мной... хм... нежно?

Она отстраняется. А мое тело тут же обдает ледяным воздухом, кожа покрывается мурашками, и я спешу прикрыться руками, сжаться так, как только могу. Я всё еще не понимаю ничего. Могу лишь бездумным стеклянным взором следить за Джанин.

Кажется, меня только что изнасиловали...

Я медленно сползаю со стола, становясь голыми ступнями на холодный пол. Опускаюсь на колени, собирая свою одежду и остаюсь в одном зажатом положении, стараясь как можно скорее натянуть на себя трусы и майку.

Чтобы жить спокойно, мне нельзя к чему-либо прикасаться, нельзя привязываться и... да и вообще, в принципе, жить. Жить - жить... опять калабмур. Какая же я всё-таки идиотка.

Поднявшись с пола, натягиваю на себя брюки, надеваю ботинки и ищу взглядом резинку. Понимая, что это гиблое дело, беру лишь валяющуюся около стола куртку и, отряхнув ее, надеваю, застегиваясь до самого горла.

\- Я готова работать, - произношу это уверенно, поворачиваясь к Джанин и засовывая руки в карманы куртки - мне не нужен отдых.

 **Джанин**

Я чувствую, как у меня дрожат коленки. Не смотрю на Трис, но чувствую физически ее смущение и зажатость. Пытаюсь понять, отчего ее голос звучит столь резко отстраненно, но тут же отметаю эту попытку. Не хватало мне сейчас еще анализировать ее поведение.

Но мысли как назло идут сами по себе, я пытаюсь их остановить, совладать с ними, но чем больше стараюсь, тем хуже получается. Я не часто общаюсь с подростками – неофиты моей фракции обучаются у других преподавателей, я занимаюсь лишь проведением испытаний и экзаменов, а если уж говорить о понимании хитросплетений нелогических умов подростков, то это и вовсе гиблое дело. Помнится, некогда некоторые умники пытались исследовать феномен поведения молодых людей, но после нескольких неудачных попыток понять несформировавшийся ум бросили это дело, решив, что проблемы они не составляют – все дело во взрослении и индивидуальном подходе. До этого момента я не думала, что мне придется искать к кому-то подход, к тому же, большинство неофитов Эрудиции занимаются лишь учебой.

Как только я пытаюсь проанализировать произошедшее только что, ко мне возвращается мое желание. Мне стоит титанических усилий до конца застегнуть свою слегка помятую рубашку и надеть пиджак, чтобы не обернуться и не посмотреть на нее. А когда это делаю, чувствую, как пересыхает во рту, а внизу живота все связывается в тугой узел. Я пристально смотрю на нее, неосознанно облизываю губы. Поднимаю руку, чтобы пригладить растрепавшиеся волосы, и понимаю, что двигаюсь медленней, чем следовало бы.

\- Ты уверена? – спрашиваю я, снова смотрю на ее губы, и шагаю в ее сторону. Нас разделяет всего фут, и в итоге я оказываюсь рядом с Трис. Ее волосы струятся по плечам, и хочется снова уткнуться в них лицом, почувствовать всем телом их мягкость…

Вижу, что часть ее волос осталась под застегнутой под горло курткой, и даже не сразу ловлю себя на мысли, что протягиваю вперед руку, чтобы поправить это. А после задерживаю прикосновение на ее теплой шее, над воротом, чувствуя, какой жар исходит от ее тела. Почему она такая горячая. Понимаю, что мой кончик пальца гладит ее щеку. Когда осознаю это, одергиваю руку, сжимаю пальцы.

\- Ты не выглядишь готовой, - мне кажется, или в моем голосе искренняя забота?

Прикрываю глаза, выдыхаю, потом снова открываю их, смотрю на Трис. Не могу оторвать взгляда. Хочу ее, черт возьми, хочу ее всю, не могу перестать о ней думать, не могу отвернуться, не могу противиться этой проклятой слабости. Почему она преследует меня в каждой мысли?

Что за чертова болезнь?

\- Я распоряжусь принести чай в лабораторию. Пойдем.

Не вызываю никого из охраны. Сейчас они ни к чему. Протягиваю руку Трис - я доведу ее сама.

А на самом деле я насильно стараюсь растянуть минуты, проведенные наедине с ней. Я еще не до конца осознаю, что так просто не отпущу ее из Эрудиции - даже когда она сыграет свою роль. Эта девчонка моя, черт подери, будет моей. Она сможет принести пользу всем фракциям, будучи живой. Будучи рядом.

Прекрасное оправдание, Джанин.

 **Трис**

\- Я уверена, - отвечаю резче, чем следовало бы, а впрочем, следовало бы? Вообще-то нет, если рассудить с моей точки зрения. Я считаю, что мною воспользовались. Я хотела оказаться ближе, хотела быть рядом, хотела, мать вашу, всего этого, но не хотела быть выброшенной! А меня именно выбросили, как ненужную игрушку, как, черт подери, использованный презерватив - мерзкое сравнение, но как нельзя точно и полно обрисовывает всю картину с высоты моего обзора.

Когда Джанин делает шаг навстречу мне, хочется сделать два назад, но я продолжаю стоять на одном месте в одной позе и не двигаюсь даже тогда, когда она тянется ко мне, когда прикасается к волосам и шее, когда оглаживает щеку. Предпочитаю не задаваться в очередной раз вопросом, какого хрена она это делает, может, она и вовсе извращенка, а я, по всей видимости, наивная дура.

\- Я говорю, что я готова, и не важно, как при этом я выгляжу, - снова резкость. Ну и черт с ней.

Зачем она всегда смотрит на меня так? Это что, снова игра моего бурного воображения? Я, вроде бы, никогда не жаловалась на болезнь навязчивых состояний, да и в психотерапии никогда не нуждалась.

Какой, нахрен, чай? - мыслю я про себя.

\- Если мне не изменяет память, мы идем туда - в лабораторию - не чаи распивать, а работать, - делаю паузу, смотря на Джанин - Я выполню сегодня наш контракт. И ты отпустишь меня, - продолжаю категорично - Я пройду все симуляции за день. Ты получишь то, чего так самоотверженно добивалась, - смотрю на протянутую мне руку - Собираешься выводить меня за ручку, как школьника? А что на это скажут твои подчиненные? Не боишься подпортить себе репутацию?

 **Джанин**

Свое отношение к ее поведению я выказываю лишь одним способом – едва заметно приподнимаю брови в знак легкого недоумения, слегка наклоняю голову в сторону, и не более того. Весь мой вид выражает полную невозмутимость, несмотря на то, что все мои предыдущие желания перекрывает лишь одно – ударить эту наглую мелкую сучку по лицу. И сказать о том, что я не намерена выслушивать всю эту глупую подростковость, что бы она себе не придумала. В этот момент я испытываю к ней одно лишь раздражение, которое, впрочем, очень скоро прячу в себе.

Она лишь прекрасное сырье для эксперимента. Стоит это уяснить для себя раз и навсегда. А после уже думать о мнимом физическом желании. То, что произошло здесь, то произошло, этого не изменишь, но впредь вспоминать об этом нет проку.

Выходя из кабинета, я останавливаюсь у зеркала, поправляю прическу, приглаживаю пиджак, и выгляжу почти идеально. Оборачиваюсь, бросаю взгляд на девчонку, но задерживать его на ней не собираюсь. Вместо этого направляюсь к выходу и возле кабинета жду, когда она выйдет.

Как только за Беатрис закрываются двери, я иду в сторону лаборатории размеренным шагом, слыша, как она идет позади меня. Я не сомневаюсь, что она дойдет вместе со мной, но в то же время я снова насторожена и ожидаю от нее любого поступка.

\- Оставайся здесь и жди моих дальнейших указаний, - обращаюсь я к Эрику, который с автоматом ждет за углом и недоуменно смотрит на меня, а после на идущую позади меня девчонку. Скоро ты мне понадобишься.

С этими словами я прохожу несколько пролетов, пока не оказываюсь перед тем помещением, где мы были вчера. Тогда набираю код на замке, и двери разъезжаются в стороны. Пропускаю Трис перед собой и тут же указываю ей взглядом на стекло – как собакам указывают их место. Сама же подхожу к столику с медикаментами и беру сыворотку теста наклонностей. Наполняю ею шприц и иду к стеклу, чтобы самостоятельно сделать Трис укол. При этом я совершенно не желаю ее, резко ткнув иголкой в шею.

\- Старайся, девочка, и все пройдет быстро, - холодно бросаю ей я, и спешу к компьютерам.

Четыре симуляции она проходит чуть больше чем за час. Пятая заставляет меня замереть – Товарищество. Доброта. Но девочка ни капли не добрая, ровно, как и я.

На мониторе появляется новое изображение.

 **Джанин**

Эмблемы фракций на ящике светятся. В какой-то момент они вспыхивают ослепительно ярким светом, а тело Трис выгибается, руки, ноги, голова – все, кажется, на миг становится под неестественным углом. Я вижу, как из ее носа хлынула кровь, как лицо становится еще более бледным, чем было, а тело сводит в судороге. Некоторое время я наблюдаю за ней, не сдвигаясь с места, а после осознаю, что мое сердце стучит, как сумасшедшее, мне катастрофически не хватает воздуха. С места сдвинуться не получается, голова идет кругом, и все движения я делаю автоматически. Показатели говорят о том, что она еще жива, но сердце не выдерживает нагрузки - еще миг, и оно остановится. Ящик продолжает светиться, слышится щелчок – он открывается, а Трис скручивает в новом приступе судороги, и первое, что мне хочется сделать, это кинуться к ней, схватить ее за плечи, оторвать ее от проводов, привести в себя.

Но, конечно же, я, как всегда, поступаю так, как велит мне разум – мои пальцы тянутся к кнопке тревоги, и незамедлительно появляется команда моих помощников. Прекрасные псы-эрудиты, выдрессированные так, как это нужно мне, приходят по любому моему зову, где бы я ни находилась. Указываю жестом на девчонку, хотя этого делать и не требуется – они и без того знают, что делать. Сама же отворачиваюсь – сейчас мне лучше всего на нее не смотреть. Лучше всего ее не видеть. Не знать. Никогда.

К тому же, у меня есть куда более интересное дело – ящик. Он наконец открыт, и я могу узнать, что же именно скрывала от всего мира фракция Альтруизма. Мои руки тянутся к ящику, я чувствую, как они слегка дрожат, и на следующие несколько часов я забываю о девчонке.

Следующие несколько часов навсегда переворачивают мое представление о мире, о системе фракций, о власти и о том, что реально, а что нет. Но, во всяком случае, что с этим делать, я знаю, и никогда не отступлюсь от своего дела. А также делаю все, чтобы о существовании ящика не знали больше людей, чем уже знают. Я приказываю уничтожить его, и мало кто осознает, что это - лишь пустая оболочка, вся суть теперь - в моей голове. И на крошечном носителе памяти, который теперь спрятан в моих личных апартаментах – там, куда до него никто не сможет добраться до тех пор, пока я не пойму, что с ним делать.

Проходит день. Проходит второй.

Я слишком занята новыми волнениями среди безфракционников: они стали появляться в кварталах фракций, случилось несколько нападений на эрудитов несколько стычек с бесстрашными, и большую часть времени у меня отнимает регулировка этого вопроса.

Я появляюсь в камерах, появляюсь в библиотеке, наведываюсь к Правдолюбам, и даже появляюсь в квартале Альтруизма, наблюдая за тем, как жизнь в их фракции постепенно становится прежней. Почти прежней – не считая того, что у них больше не осталось правителей.

Я меряю шагами свой кабинет, обхожу лаборатории, остаюсь в своем жилище.

Эти два дня я нахожусь везде, кроме лазарета. Светлого помещения с высокими потолками, оборудованного хорошей медицинской техникой. Я не поднимаюсь на тот этаж и, конечно же, не появляюсь в отдаленной одиночной палате, которую день и ночь стерегут лихачи. Эрик и несколько его подчиненных, имена которых я не помню.

Два раза в сутки я интересуюсь ее здоровьем, и доктора говорят о том, что она поправляется медленно, но верно. Охранники докладывают, что девчонка ведет себя прекрасно, и за это время не случается никаких эксцессов.

Я прихожу к ней на третий день, последний, когда она пробудет в лазарете. Затем ее снова должны перевести в новую камеру, а еще через день следует начать с ней новую работу. На этот раз – по изучению дивергенции. Ведь несмотря ни на что, однажды, в мире должна появиться сыворотка, которая будет действовать и на этих выродков.

Я не злюсь, нет, ни капли. У нее нет оснований мне доверять, а у меня нет оснований вспоминать о том недоразумении, что приключилось несколько дней назад. Недоразумении, именно так. Я взрослый человек, я умею брать себя в руки, и именно поэтому сейчас направляюсь в сторону лазарета – мне следует самолично удостовериться в том, что с моим «образцом» все в порядке, что не следует прибегать к более серьезной медицине.

Стук моих каблуков разносится по пустому коридору, я смотрю перед собой, а мои руки свободно опущены вдоль тела. Пожалуй, мне приходится прилагать кое-какие усилия, чтобы не тереть между собой пальцы или не теребить ткань платья, но это лишь детали, на которые едва ли следует обращать внимание. Особенно тогда, когда я подхожу к нужной мне палате.

При виде меня охранники расходятся, однако молчат.

\- Ждите в конце коридора, - коротко приказываю я. Не задумываюсь над мотивацией этого поступка, зато думаю о том, что сейчас увижу в палате.

Она небольшая – по правую руку от меня окно, напротив – кровать, рядом с ней столик. Слева дверь, ведущая в санузел. Пожалуй, здесь все куда проще, чем в камере.

Я слегка медлю у входа, затем же решительно ступаю в помещение. Вопреки всему я в упор смотрю на девчонку, и мне удается заглушить абсолютно все, что я могла бы чувствовать по отношению к ней. Идеально удается.

\- Ты чувствуешь себя лучше? – интересуюсь я. Ровным, холодным и бесцветным голосом.

Таки впиваюсь кончиком ногтя в собственную ладонь.

После делаю еще несколько шагов, вплотную подходя к кровати и кладя руки на ее бортик. Не свожу пристального взгляда с Трис, чуть щурю глаза.

Во рту пересыхает.

 **Трис**

Всё это время я чувствую себя... никак. Никак, потому что не прихожу в себя, как следует, а если и прихожу - то ничего не понимаю. Могу только ощущать, как рядом со мной появляются какие-то люди, пичкают меня капельницами, какими-то препаратами, в горле торчит какая-то трубка, но на этом все мои ощущения заканчиваются, пока я не прихожу в себя в конце второго дня своего вынужденного лечения.

Спасибо, Джанин, за то, что поспособствовала моему "прекрасному" состоянию. Надеюсь, ты получила всё, что хотела, а я, тем временем, буду искренне верить в то, что сегодня меня выкинут из Эрудиции. Находиться здесь я больше не могу. Кажется, я выполнила часть своего договора?

Утром меня кормят вполне сносным супом, а мой бедный засохший желудок, не переставая, напевает дифирамбы повару. Я в сознании, могу шевелиться и делать мелкие дела, но встать с кровати и доползти до душа мне всё еще сложно - такое чувство, будто бы все мои конечности хорошенько отбили кухонным молотком...

Я лежу в кровати на спине, смотря в белоснежный потолок. В голове у меня зреет мысль, не дающая мне покоя с момента пробуждения: что же оказалось в том злосчастном ящике, ради которого мне пришлось пережить всё это. Может, мир за окном уже давно стал совсем другим, а Джанин упивается властью, завоеванной непосильным трудом... и умелым языком...

Вздыхаю. Надо бы принять душ и смыть с себя весь этот больничный смрад. Двигаюсь в кровати, откидывая с себя одеяло, и с ужасом замечаю, что небольшая его часть имеет полузасохшее красное пятно.

Черт... - развожу ноги в стороны, замечая под собой еще одно пятно, но уже больше диаметра - твою же мать...

Дверь моей комнаты отходит в сторону, приковывая мое внимание к посетителю.

И кто бы сомневался - сама Глава Эрудитов. Но почему именно сейчас?! В худшем положении я, кажется, еще не была. Поспешно накидываю на ноги одеяло, прикрывая свой позор, пока Джанин медлит у входа.

Сердце мое отчего-то ощущает предательский прилив адреналина.

\- Ты чувствуешь себя лучше? - раздается по помещению ее мягкий голос с ясно различимыми стальными нотками. Кажется, так говорить может только она.

\- Да, спасибо, - спешу ответить ей на вопрос, мечтая как можно скорее оказаться наедине и принять душ - Как скоро меня отпустят? - теперь мне противно сидеть в луже своей крови... К тому же... у кого мне просить помощи? Нужно сменить постельное белье и выдать мне средство личной гигиены, иначе я за себя не ручаюсь, но готова с утверждением заявить, что весь этаж будет залит кровью...

 **Джанин**

Сейчас я словно бы наблюдаю за всем происходящим со стороны. Вижу подтянутую, строгую женщину в идеально аккуратном синем платье, вижу, как она пристально смотрит на сидящую перед ней девчонку, вижу, что ее лицо ничего не выражает. И в то же время ощущаю, как внутри меня поднимается какая-то с трудом различимая волна, которую подавлять становится все труднее. Этот самоконтроль меня изматывает, очень скоро я буду выжатой, как лимон, однако все это не важно – главное, быть той, кем я должна быть.

Я слишком привыкла притворяться, а сейчас это будет на благо всем нам. На благо фракциям.

План по приручению девчонки потерпел крах – на мгновение мне показалось, что она уже принадлежит мне, что я могу делать с ней все, что пожелаю, но это оказалось прекрасным обманом. Вот только чего она добивалась? Пожалуй, об этом не стоит думать. Или об этом стоит у нее спросить? Нет. Не сейчас. Все не сейчас. Я снова прощупываю почву, я снова пытаюсь найти к ней подход. И лучший способ – делать вид, что все так, как и было, что я пытаюсь относиться к ней хорошо, но не лучше, чем простое «хорошо».

Всматриваюсь в ее лицо, и Трис мне кажется какой-то уж слишком взъерошенной. Ее глаза блестят, щеки слегка покрыты румянцем. А еще я чувствую ее привычную колючесть – так, словно бы это может ее от чего-то защитить. Как будто бы я пытаюсь проникнуть сквозь какие-то запретные барьеры.

\- Тебя хотели выписать еще утром, но я настояла на том, чтобы ты пробыла здесь до вечера, - произношу я. Убираю руки от бортика кровати, выпрямляю спину, но не свожу взгляда с Трис. – Мне важно знать наверняка, что с тобой все в порядке – тебе хорошо досталось.

Думаю о том, что можно было бы принести свои извинения, но это было бы слишком – на моих губах проскальзывает ироничная усмешка.

\- Вечером ты переберешься в комнату, где ты была прежде. Я велела принести туда тебе несколько книг, чтобы ты не скучала в свободное время.

Я отхожу от кровати, прохаживаюсь по палате, с деланным интересом рассматривая голые стены, после чего снова обращаю взгляд в сторону Трис. Уже открываю рот, чтобы произнести следующую фразу, как раздается стук в дверь, и я резко разворачиваюсь. В следующий момент в помещение входит сестра в голубом халате:

\- Вот одежда, как вы и просили, - произносит она, демонстрируя аккуратно сложенную стопку вещей. Затем кладет ее на кровать в ногах Трис и спешит удалиться.

Я же делаю шаг в сторону кровати, смотрю на одежду – простое и удобное, но элегантное платье до колен голубого цвета, синяя кофта, легкие туфли, белье.

\- Надеюсь, с размером угадали. Что касается цветов, то некоторое время тебе придется смириться с синими цветами эрудиции, пока тебе не привезут что-то из твоих вещей из твоей фракции, - произношу я. – А сейчас, думаю, тебе было бы неплохо переодеться и готовиться переправляться в твои временные апартаменты. Скоро будут результаты твоих последних анализов.

Я скрещиваю руки на груди, наконец найдя, куда их деть, и выжидающе смотрю на Трис.

 **Трис**

Впервые ловлю себя на мысли, как страстно желаю ухода Джанин - такого не было еще никогда, поскольку каждое ее появления зарождало во мне необъяснимое чувство, придающее больше сил, уверенности и даже воодушевления, заставляющее меня ощущать прилив удовольствия и отчаянной радости. Ни разу за всё это время я не пыталась дать этому хоть сколько-нибудь логичное объяснение, предпочитая не вдаваться в излишний самоанализ. И вот сейчас мне не терпится оказаться наедине, чтобы поскорее скинуть с себя эту мерзкую больничную робу, насквозь пропитанную кровью, чтобы принять душ и привести себя в порядок. Однако, мысль о том, что у меня нет арсенала, необходимого для устранения "катастрофы", поднимает во мне еще большую волну озабоченности. Наверное, по моему внешнему виду легко можно заметить яростное нетерпение, хотя я всеми силами пытаюсь проявлять учтивость и даже улыбчиво киваю в ответ на очередную фразу Джанин, не улавливая при этом вложенного в нее смысла. Время в комнате замедляется.

Глава Эрудитов, закончив говорить, отходит от моей кровати. Повисает пауза, во время которой я, сидя в одном положении и не поворачиваясь, ожидаю, когда же в комнате раздастся такой необходимый звук открывающейся двери. Но не тут-то было - Джанин любит испытывать мое терпение. Внезапно тут до меня доходит смысл недавно произнесенных ею слов.

\- Постой... - я хмурюсь - Что? - поворачиваю голову, чтобы через плечо взглянуть на Джанин - Что значит "вечером переберешься в комнату"? Разве я не выполнила часть своего договора? - в дверь раздается стук, привлекая мое внимание. В комнате появляется женщина в голубом одеянии, держащая в руках стопку идеально сложенной одежды.

\- "Вот одежда, как вы и просили," - открываю было рот, чтобы возразить, но тут же осекаюсь, теперь уже слегка разворачивая корпус тела, чтобы испепелить Джанин своим сурово-непонимающим взглядом. Она начинает двигаться ко мне, и я внимательно слежу за ней, ожидая объяснений. Конечно, долго ждать не приходится.

\- Что всё это значит? Какие "мои апартаменты"? Какие вещи?! Ты обещала отпустить меня! - хочу вскочить с кровати, но, дернувшись, остаюсь на месте, крепко удерживая руками свое одеяло - Здесь есть кнопка вызова персонала? - сухо и зло интересуюсь в ту же минуту - Мне нужна женщина... - звучит двусмысленно, ну и хрен с ним, пусть думает, что пожелает - Объяснишь мне, что происходит, когда я выйду из душа. А сейчас... - поднимаю взор на Джанин - Я была бы тебе весьма признательна, - произношу елейным голосом и продолжаю уже серьезно - Если бы ты оставила меня наедине... - продолжая цепляться руками за одеяло, испытующе смотрю на Главу Эрудитов.

 **Джанин**

Я почти физически ощущаю, что что-то не так. Смотрю на Трис сверху вниз, хмурюсь. В какой-то момент мне хочется протянуть к ней руку, чтобы… но я сдерживаюсь. Вместо этого мой взгляд цепляется за ее пальцы, судорожно вцепившиеся в одеяло, словно бы оно может ее от чего-то защитить. От чего? Затем снова перевожу взгляд на лицо Трис – оно залито румянцем, в глазах сосредоточенность и нервозность.

Вскидываю брови, но после, кажется, до меня начинает доходить, и я усмехаюсь, а после даже неожиданно для себя издаю смешок. Отчего-то чувствую непонятное облегчение, смотрю на Трис почти что с теплотой – почти что, потому что не могу себе этого позволить, потому что все более ясно начинаю осознавать, что эта малолетняя сучка пыталась меня использовать, пыталась прощупать мои слабости. Конечно же, я не показываю этого, остаюсь все такой же спокойной и понимающей.

\- Нет, здесь нет кнопки вызова персонала, - "ты ведь не в первоклассной клинике, ты в тюрьме". – Я скоро вернусь.

Пячусь, затем неспешно поворачиваюсь назад, иду к выходу из палаты.

Добываю все необходимое за несколько минут, но не спешу возвращаться в палату. Иду медленно, смотрю перед собой, пытаясь понять, что же именно происходит. Трис не похожа на тех, кто будет пытаться предложить себя для того, чтобы пудрить мозги и пытаться таким образом купить свободу. Она отчаянная, наглая и сумасбродная девчонка, но совершенно не похожа на коварную соблазнительницу. Возможно, она слишком хорошая актриса, однако в тот момент мне не казалось, что она играет роль. Все выглядело слишком по-настоящему, но, быть может, по той причине, что я слишком была сосредоточенна на своей проклятой тяге к девчонке?

Что ж, теперь это в прошлом. Она так или иначе будет моей, хотя и жаль, что придется ее принуждать. Не хочет быть моей соратницей, будет пушечным мясом – мне так проще.

Я возвращаюсь в палату, сжимая в руках несколько пакетиков, но стараясь не терять своего достоинства. Но от этого усилия мои руки дрожат, и я никак не могу с этим справиться. Из душа доносится плеск воды, кровать же идеально застелена. Я кошусь на нее, не скрывая усмешки, прекрасно зная, что там, но тут же беру себя в руки. Хватит, хватит церемониться с девчонкой, она этого не стоит.

И все же мне хочется этого.

Я стою, прислонившись плечом к дверному косяку, спиной к двери ванной комнаты.

\- Тебе не кажется, что ты поспешила, и кое-что забыла взять с собой? – громко произношу я, когда плеск воды в санузле стихает. Медленно поворачиваюсь лицом к ванной, смотрю на дверь, так, словно бы ее нет, и я наблюдаю за Трис.

Нет, только не это, только не так. Не стоит думать о ней.

 **Трис**

Смотрю на выражение лица Джанин, осознавая, что она, по всей видимости, поняла, что тут вообще происходит. Сглатываю, опуская взор к одеялу, но тут же возвращаю его обратно, хмуро смотря женщине перед собой в глаза. Мне вообще нравится эта ее харизматично-сдержанная мимика: ухмылки, движение бровей... Пожалуй, будь мы в иной обстановке, я бы могла любоваться ею часами, наслаждаясь ее идеальным лицом, как настоящей эстетикой.

\- "Нет, здесь нет кнопки вызова персонала," - очень жаль - "Я скоро вернусь..." - Джанин еще какое-то время смотрит на меня со своей фирменной ухмылкой, делает два шага назад и, развернувшись, покидает комнату. Я тут же подрываюсь с кровати, застилая место своего преступления одеялом и расправляя его складки. На цыпочках добегаю до санузла, наглухо закрываю со собой дверь и, чертыхаясь сквозь зубы, снимаю с себя испорченную кровью робу, бросая ее в урну для туалетной бумаги. Наспех включаю краны и моментально становлюсь под постепенно нагревающуюся воду, даже не заботясь о том, что мое тело покрывается мурашками от ледяных, по началу, струй. Смотрю на реки крови, опускающиеся в слив, и смеюсь отчего-то, как ненормальная. Вот ведь попала... надо же было именно сейчас... Впрочем, нет, оно к лучшему, было бы хуже, если бы я опозорилась где-нибудь на людях...

Когда ванная комната наполняется паром, и я уже не намываю свое тело бесцветным мылом, а просто стою под приятными струями, за дверью слышится стук каблуков. Я прикрываю краны, но не отключаю воду до конца, чтобы получше вслушаться в доносящиеся звуки.

\- "Тебе не кажется, что ты поспешила, и кое-что забыла взять с собой?" - раздается прямо за дверью.

Я отхожу от воды, всё так же не отключая ее, и аккуратно приоткрываю дверь, выглядывая из-за нее на Джанин со странным, несколько игривым взглядом. Открываю дверь шире, появляясь перед Главой Эрудитов во всей красе: мокрая, со вздернутыми от холода сосками, с гусиной кожей от всё того же холодного воздуха.

\- Забыла, - произношу с улыбкой. Хватаю Джанин за руки и втягиваю ее к себе в душевую, тут же прижимая ее спиной к захлопнувшейся двери - Это мне? - смотрю на несколько завернутых пакетиков, располагая мокрые руки по обе стороны от ее головы - Спасибо... - выхватываю свое спасение и откидываю их к дальнему углу, чтобы не промокли и послужили мне верой и правдой, только сейчас меня заботит несколько иное. Я прижимаюсь грудью к груди Джанин, не жалея ее платья, которое тут же покрывается расползающимися мокрыми пятнами - Так что там у нас с моей частью договора? - говорю ей прямо в губы. Нас разделяет всего полфута. Не позволяя ей заговорить, подаюсь вперед нагло захватывая ее нижнюю губу зубами, всасываю ее и отпускаю со звонким чмоканьем. Кажется, по внутренней стороне моего мокрого, покрытого каплями бедра течет то, что не должно течь, но сейчас это не важно.

 **Джанин**

Возможно, я сильнее Трис физически, но она куда проворнее, и это факт. Я с ней всегда настороже, всегда смотрю в оба, но это мало помогает тогда, когда я никак не могу взять себя в руки и вернуть свое прежнее душевное спокойствие. Я мешкаю всего несколько секунд, но и этого достаточно. То, что она выходит из ванной в чем мать родила, совершенно не стесняясь своей наготы, покачивая бедрами, демонстрируя уже знакомую мне грудь с, кажется, всегда вздернутыми сосками, совершенно не идет на пользу моему самоконтролю. Я схожу с ума, медленно, но верно, осознаю это, и меня раздражает подобное состояние.

Что ж, если она играет, то я могу и подхватить, однако следовать ее правилам я не собираюсь. Впрочем, несмотря на то, что я решаю быть настороже и не давать девчонке спуску, она все равно оказывается на шаг впереди. Вместо того чтобы взять из моих рук пакет, она хватает меня за запястья. Небольшой метраж палаты играет со мной злую шутку, и прежде чем я успеваю опомниться и начать сопротивляться, я уже оказываюсь в ванной комнате. Дверь захлопывается, и я оказываюсь прижата к ней спиной. Трис прислоняется ко мне всем телом, я чувствую это сквозь ткань своего платья, чувствую, как оно промокает, как мое тело соприкасается с мокрой тканью, и от этого по нему расходятся мурашки. Определенно, именно по этой причине, а не потому что девчонка жмется ко мне, и я чувствую ее сквозь свою промокшую одежду. Мгновенно возбуждаюсь – внутри меня все связывается в тугой узел, но у меня хорошо получается игнорировать ощущение.

Во мне закипает злость, но я подавляю ее – скорей привычка, а не разумное желание. Я медленно, едва слышно вздыхаю, задираю подбородок и смотрю на Трис сверху вниз – все-таки, благодаря каблукам я выше нее. Некоторое время мы смотрим друг на друга, испепеляя взглядами. Я никак не реагирую на ее подобие поцелуя, лишь поджимаю губы, выдерживаю недолгую паузу, после чего просто протягиваю руку вперед и беру ее за подбородок. Спокойный, не порывистый жест, как будто бы я давно собиралась так поступить. Чуть сжимаю его, надавливая пальцами на щеки, фиксирую лицо Трис, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза.

\- Ты что себе позволяешь, - говорю медленно, тихо, в моем голосе скрыта угроза. – Ты не забыла, где находишься и с кем?

Теперь в моем голосе железные нотки. Я все еще идеально спокойна, лишь в глазах предостережение.

\- Я бы на твоем месте обратила внимание на собственное поведение, а также учла бы, что мое терпение не безгранично, и испытывать его крайне неразумно. Или тебе снова захотелось оказаться в подвалах и беспокоиться о судьбе твоих близких? Она по-прежнему в моих руках, - выплевываю я, продолжая держать ее на небольшом расстоянии от себя. Опускаю взгляд вниз.

\- У тебя по бедру течет, - безразлично отмечаю я, приковав взгляд к ее промежности и к красному потоку на ноге. – Лучше позаботься об этом и не трать время на бессмысленные чары.

Отрезаю.

Нет, в моем голосе нет обиды, конечно же, нет. Меня не привлекает Трис, ни капли, а то, что было тогда – лишь привет из пришлого, временное умопомрачение, моя попытка вспомнить собственную юность, и не более того.

 **Трис**

Мое лицо оказывается жестко фиксировано ее длинными тонкими пальцами, ногти которых в очередной раз больно впиваются в кожу, при этом, я внимательно смотрю в ее глаза, пытаясь отыскать там хоть тень намека на раздражение, однако, всё тщетно - Джанин спокойна, лишь легкий блеск в ее взгляде говорит мне, что я играю с огнем.

Ее голос поначалу оказывает на меня дурманящее действие, но когда я улавливаю в нем скрытую угрозу и даже предостережение, начинаю медленно злиться. Продолжая стоять в одном положении: упираясь ладонями в дверь по обе стороны от головы Джанин - я доблестно выслушиваю все ее слова, стискивая зубы всё сильнее и еле заметно прищуриваясь, когда она говорит о тех, кто мне близок. И почему во второй раз, когда я готова отдать ей себя, она так резко и бестактно отталкивает меня, да еще и беспощадно втаптывает в грязь? Нет, со мной не выйдет. Не на ту напала, сука.

То, как она выплевывает свои опасные речи, не сулящие мне ничего хорошего, выводит меня из себя окончательно. И теперь уже я пропускаю мимо ушей ее колкое замечание по поводу моей менструации - пусть еще пожалеет о том, что сказала.

Одним резким движением опустив руки, хватаю ее чуть выше локтя и разворачиваю перед собой сторону душа. Толкаю ее под горячие струи, не заботясь о последствиях, о том, что скажут ее подчиненные, когда увидят ее в таком виде: мокрую, потрепанную и...

Прижимаю ее к стене своим телом. Теперь вода льется на нас обеих. Прикладываю ладонь к ее рту, приближаясь губами к уху:

\- Тебе стоит почаще молчать, - прикасаюсь свободной рукой к ее мокрому, облепившему тело платью, собирая его на бедре и задирая выше - Особенно тогда, когда перевес сил не на твоей стороне, - располагаю ногу между ее ног и поднимаю опущенную до этого руку к ее шее, чтобы схватиться за нее сзади и, убрав руку ото рта, впиться в ее губы мокрым поцелуем. Сильнее сжимаю ее шею сзади, фиксируя голову и не позволяя вырваться из моей хватки, второй рукой забираюсь ей под платье, прикасаясь пальцами к промежности через намокшую ткань нижнего белья. Резко разрываю поцелуй:

\- научи меня... - пусть это звучит глупо, мне плевать - Научи делать так, как ты любишь...

 **Джанин**

Тяжело дышу и разрываюсь между желанием вцепиться ей в шею, сжать вокруг нее пальцы, надавить на горло, сделать ей больно, и желанием избавиться от одежды, приникнуть к ней, отдаться ей, забрать ее себе, слиться с ней.

С этой малолетней наглой сучкой, которая не знает, чего хочет, или слишком хорошо играет. Которая либо сумасшедшая, либо глупая, которая не отпускает меня уже который день, которая нужна мне, черт подери, нужна так, как давно никто не был нужен.

Из моего горла вырывается гортанный рык, я часто, тяжело дышу, перед глазами стоит пелена из теплых капель, но я все равно вижу ее лицо. Мое тело не способно ни на что реагировать, кроме ее прикосновений и близости, и рык переходит в стон – я больше не могу себя контролировать. Ломаюсь перед ее напором, и весь мой хваленый самоконтроль к черту. Я хочу опустить руку, перехватить ее запястье, но не могу этого сделать, только выдыхаю снова, и откидываю голову назад, упираюсь затылком в стену, но вода больше не попадает мне в глаза.

Она так близко ко мне, как только это возможно, ее пальцы неумелы, но от этого еще больше возбуждают меня, касаются моей промежности, и я непроизвольно выгибаю спину. Снова издаю стон, и это словно бы на миг частично отрезвляет меня. Этого достаточно, чтобы я протянула руку вперед, схватила девчонку за шею и притянула к себе еще ближе, так, чтобы мы могли соприкоснуться кончиками носов.

\- Как ты смеешь? – шепчу я, едва слышно. Слова прерывает частое дыхание. – Что ты позволяешь себе, чертова... соплячка?

Кончик моего ногтя впивается в ее шею.

Хочу ее. Как же сильно хочу ее, но сдерживаю себя, чтобы не начать ерзать бедрами, чтобы не наседать на ее пальцы. Хочу застонать.

Прикрываю глаза, прижимаюсь своим носом к ее носу, едва ощутимо задеваю своими губами ее губы, обдаю их горячим дыханием.

\- Если ты думаешь, что таким образом скорее окажешься на свободе или сможешь меня обмануть, ты глубоко ошибаешься, - шепчу я. – Я не отдаюсь просто так.

Всё-таки двигаю бедрами. Всего раз. Можно и не заметить.

\- Каждой подобной выходкой ты продлеваешь свое пребывание здесь, - шепчу я. Утыкаюсь носом в ее щеку, прижимаюсь к ней губами. – До бесконечности…

Даже не помню, когда успела поднять руку, чтобы коснуться ее груди, сжать ее. Скольжу губами к уголку ее рта, слегка приоткрывая губы, касаясь кончиком языка ее мокрой кожи. Хочется закричать. Развести ноги, схватить ее руку и прижать к своему паху, но сейчас мне удается себя сдержать.

\- Я ведь могу тебя уничтожить, - шепчу я. – Зачем ты это делаешь? Что тебе с этого?.. а-ах…

Больше не могу говорить. Коротко, но чувственно целую ее в губы. Отрываюсь, ослабляю хватку на шее, а после - отпускаю, но лишь для того, чтобы положить ладонь на щеку.

"Моя девочка".

 **Трис**

На мгновение, когда мои руки заняты делом, я теряю способность вовремя отреагировать на внезапный выпад Джанин: она хватает меня за горло, перекрывая доступ к кислороду, и притягивает меня к своему лицу. Я приоткрываю рот, слегка приподнимая подбородок, чтобы коснуться своим носом кончика ее носа. Горячее дыхание бьет мне в лицо. Слова действуют не хуже пощечин, но меня это не раздражает, а наоборот - заводит, заставляет хотеть эту властную стерву еще больше.

Как может девственница быть настолько развратной? Я удивляюсь себе самой, когда ощущаю, как сокращаются мои внутренние мышцы, когда Джанин - едва не протыкает мою шею своим ногтем, не собирается ослаблять хватку, лишь приближая свои губы к моим губам и шумно выдыхая. Я издаю полузадушенный стон, не осознавая, как мои приоткрытые губы расползаются в улыбке, большей напоминающей ухмылку. Я ликую.

Мне нравится слушать этот низкий негромкий голос, нравится ощущать его возбуждающие вибрации, а эта опасность, исходящая от слов и действий Джанин, и вовсе сводит меня с ума, заставляет совершать безумные поступки. Располагаю средний палец между половыми губами Джанин сквозь ткань ее нижнего белья, и, кажется, я угадала с моментом: именно сейчас она двигает бедрами - или мне показалось?

Я выгибаю спину, растирая свои соски о шершавую ткань ее платья - это приносит особое удовольствие. Правую грудь накрывает рука, сжимая ее до боли, и теперь уже iя/i издаю протяжный стон, в то время как по моей щеке к уголку рта пробирается ее горячий язык, собирая капли воды.

\- "Я ведь могу тебя уничтожить," - продолжает Джанин.

Она хочет. Хочет ведь, я это чувствую.

\- Я знаю, - выдыхаю.

\- "Зачем ты это делаешь? Что тебе с этого?.." - ее стон принуждает меня задрожать. Внутри разливается огонь, я не могу повлиять на свое состояние. Забываю даже о том, что капли крови стекают по моим бедрам, падают к ногам, тут же растворяясь в воде. Мои губы оказываются во власти рта Джанин, и когда я хочу задержать мгновения нашего поцелуя, она отстраняется, придерживая ладонью мое лицо.

Не медля ни секунды, я опускаюсь на корточки, бесстыдно разводя ноги в стороны и показывая всю себя. Придерживая Джанин, помогаю ей избавиться от туфлей, и когда она она становится на порядок ниже - задираю ей платье до самой талии. Придвигаюсь ближе, лаская пальцами через ткань нижнего белья ее лобок. Смотрю я, при этом, ей в глаза. Вторая рука проворно забирается под резинку трусов на бедре. Медленно стягиваю с нее белье, тут же откидывая его в сторону.

Перед глазами оказывается гладкий лобок с закрытыми половыми губами. Я опускаю колени на жесткий пол, придерживаюсь одной рукой за бедро Джанин, а другой - отвожу в сторону ее ногу. Мое лицо приближается к паху, и я погружаю язык между ее губ. Внутри меня словно щелкает какой-то механизм: меня уносит...

Раздвигаю пальцами внешние половые губы, добираясь языком до внутренних, тут же посасывая их, а когда отпускаю - следую выше, касаясь клитора и задерживая на нем движение. Вбираю его в себя, выписывая языком круги и развороты. Не отрываясь, веду левой рукой вверх по бедру Джанин, пока не достигаю ее руки - вмиг переплетаю наши пальцы и отпускаю клитор, поднимая взор. Мне нужно знать, всё ли правильно я делаю... Приближаюсь к ее левому бедру, чтобы медленно, испытующе провести губами по его внутренней стороне до самой промежности. Язык касается горячей влаги у раскрывающегося входа, я поднимаю руку и медленно погружаю туда указательный палец, наблюдая за реакцией Джанин, и с каким-то извращенным возбуждением осознавая, что ее мягкие, теплые внутренние мышцы моментально сжимаются вокруг меня.

 **Джанин**

Перед глазами мелькают искры. Трудно держать себя в руках, когда происходит нечто подобное. Даже здесь, в душе, среди текущей воды, запахов мыла и средств гигиены, я ощущаю ее аромат. Он перебивает все, сводит меня с ума, и когда я чувствую его, то становлюсь кем-то другим. Не той Джанин Меттьюз - беспринципным лидером Эрудиции, которую боятся и уважают, которая способна одним лишь взглядом поставить человека на место или убрать его со своего пути одним лишь кивком. Я не могу противиться собственным желаниям, не могу противиться собственным мыслям, чувствам, телу, и, главное, не могу даже злиться на то, что оказываюсь столь безвольной.

Я ненавижу эту девчонку, она выбивает меня из колеи, она для меня ничего не значит, но не тогда, когда вот так вот оказывается рядом. Когда ее дерзкая уверенность в себе смешивается со смущением и неловкостью, которые, впрочем, только заводят меня сильнее. Я вижу ее, и понимаю, что чем дольше она ведет себя со мной подобным образом, тем меньше я могу сопротивляться. Мимолетом я вспоминаю прежнюю себя – молодую девушку, которая пытается познать мир со всех ракурсов, которой интересно абсолютно все, в том числе и подобный омут чувств, в который невозможно не нырнуть с головой, пусть даже это и не так рационально, как принято среди эрудитов. Я думала, что пережила этот этап по своей молодости, но нет – сейчас все повторяется и, как мне кажется, с удвоенной силой.

Вжимаю затылок в стену, непроизвольно раздвигаю ноги, и понимаю, что еще чуть-чуть, и они перестанут меня держать. И совершенно не помню, когда же положила свои руки на ее затылок, прижимая ее лицо к своему паху. Мои пальцы путаются в ее тяжелых мокрых волосах, я направляю ее движения, а с приоткрытых губ срывается еще один стон. Никак не могу сдерживаться, хотя на краю сознания проскальзывает мысль, что я должна вести себя совершенно иначе.

«Или не отпускать ее никогда?».

\- Мягче, - шепчу я, когда ее палец быстро проскальзывает в меня. – И можно глубже.

Машинально поглаживаю ее по затылку, касаюсь коленом ее плеча, опускаю взгляд, и то, что я вижу, еще больше возбуждает меня. Трис устроилась подо мной, я вижу ее потемневшие от влаги волосы, на миг она поднимает на меня взгляд, и я понимаю, что даже сейчас, пусть мой взгляд затуманен страстью, я смотрю на нее также свысока, также невозмутимо. Потом прикрываю глаза, глажу по лбу большим пальцем.

\- Не останавливайся, - вырывается из меня, и не знаю, что это больше – совет или просьба. – И можешь добавить второй палец.

Снова запрокидываю голову, прикрываю глаза, растворяясь в ощущениях.

Чувствую, как мокрое платье мерзко липнет к телу, хочется избавиться от него, как и от бюстгальтера, который так неприятно жмет затвердевшие соски, но я не смею пошевелиться, чувствую, как мои внутренние мышцы возбуждаются еще сильнее, еще больше раскрываются перед движениями Трис, просят, а клитор хочет еще больше прикосновений.

 **Трис**

Я восхищаюсь ее умением оставаться такой же властной и неколебимой стервой в любой ситуации. Даже в этой - когда она стоит передо мной с задранным платьем, без нижнего белья, с разведенными в стороны ногами. Когда я касаюсь ее так, как не имела права касаться, когда погружаю язык в ее теплое, пульсирующее лоно, срывая с ее губ стон за стоном, наслаждаясь ее опьяненной красотой, разогретой моими стараниями. С ее приоткрытых губ слетает очередной вздох, и на секунду мне кажется, что она не приказывает, а именно молит меня не останавливаться.

Я тут же приближаюсь к ее клитору, обхватывая его губами, всасывая и прикасаясь к нему языком. Слегка потянув вниз руку, которой трахаю Джанин, высовываю указательный палец, чтобы добавить к нему средний и медленно войти обратно, ощущая, как еще туже расходятся ее внутренние мышцы. На секунду отрываюсь от подергивающегося клитора, чтобы провести языком у входа, собирая смазку и капли воды. Веду им выше, обвожу клитор по кругу и снова направляюсь вниз - к своим пальцам. Отстраняюсь, облизывая губы и поднимая взор на Джанин. Интересная выходит картина: девочка-дивергент стоит в душе на коленях перед раскрывшейся Главой Эрудитов, держа пальцы у нее во влагалище. Прячу свою усмешку за поцелуем внутренних губ, а когда мой язык пробирается к клитору, я совершаю резкий толчок внутри Джанин, а потом еще один и еще. Начинаю двигать рукой, посасывая клитор, разворачиваю пальцы внутри нее на сто восемьдесят градусов, продолжая движения, растягивая ее вход. Свободной рукой провожу по ее талии, поворачиваю ладонь по ребрам к животу, достигаю груди и с силой сжимаю ее, не переставая втягивать в себя клитор и трахать Джанин пальцами.

Колени начинают ныть от боли, ноги буквально затекают от одного положения. Приходится аккуратно переступить с ноги на ногу, чтобы дать себе немного отдохнуть. Отрываюсь со звонким чмоканьем от клитора Джанин, слизывая с ее лобка капли воды. Подняв взор, смотрю на нее, не замедляя движений рукой. Не знаю наверняка, но чувствую, что, должно быть, делаю всё верно, раз моя извращенная Глава Эрудитов так реагирует на мои действия.

Мои губы раскраснелись от работы, я резко останавливаю движение внутри ее, чтобы подняться на ноги, не вынимая пальцев, а когда становлюсь с Джанин почти одного роста, обнимаю ее за талию и, слегка склонив голову к левому плечу, накрываю ее приоткрытые губы своим ртом, проталкивая пальцы внутри ее влагалища еще дальше. Разорвав набирающий страсть поцелуй, провожу языком от ее губ по линии подбородка к мочке уха, которую тут же вбираю в рот и отпускаю, прокладывая дорожку поцелуев по напряженной шее к ее основанию, и там, где уже был ранее оставлен укус, нарочито сильно оставляю еще один, не унимая движений пальцами внутри влагалища. Облизав место укуса, присасываюсь к нему, с каким-то животным порывом мечтая оставить на этом идеальном теле свою метку, чтобы его обладательница носила закрытую одежду, выставляя свою красоту лишь для меня, и любуясь одинокими вечерами моим произведением искусства. Резко вынимаю из нее согнутые пальцы и этой же рукой хватаю Джанин за лицо, отрываясь от шеи, чтобы повернуть ее голову в свою сторону и посмотреть ей в глаза. Во мне разливается какое-то нетерпеливое безумие, желание подчинить, сделать больно:

\- Ты моя, - произношу с легким оскалом - Никто не должен на тебя смотреть, - ослабляю хватку на ее лице, провожу теплыми пальцами, которыми трахала ее, по ее полураскрытым губам - Никто не должен прикасаться, - убираю руку от ее лица - Кроме меня, - погружаю те два пальца себе в рот, тщательно обсасывая их, а после - снова опускаю, прикасаясь ими к ее лобку, к клитору, к внутренним губам и погружая их обратно в вязкие соки, туда, где внутренние мышцы сжимают их, сокращаясь.

 **Джанин**

Я тяжело дышу, слегка приоткрываю глаза, и смотрю на нее затуманенным взглядом, не в силах оторваться. Поднимаю вверх руку, чтобы дотронуться до щеки Трис, веду по ней, фиксирую ладонь на ее затылке, не давая возможности нормально шевелить головой, зато Трис теперь в моей власти. Почти в моей, ведь ее рука все еще во мне, делает движения, и каждое из них все больше лишает меня рассудка. Я уже не сдерживаюсь и бесстыдно ерзаю бедрами, насаживаюсь на ее пальцы, даже несколько раз издаю стон прямо ей в губы.

Трис что-то говорит, поспешно шепчет, но я почти не слышу ее слов – только «моя», «никто», и край сознания ухватывает смыл. Это заводит еще сильнее, я больше становлюсь похожей на голодное животное, не в силах совладать со своим желанием.

\- Быстро учишься, - шепчу я ей в губы, после чего прижимаюсь своими к ее рту, провожу по нему языком, улавливая ее вкус, издавая еще один стон ей в губы. – Не бойся двигаться быстрее.

Говорю почти назидательно, и если бы не придыхание в голосе, можно было бы подумать, что я терпеливый наставник, которые передает знания своему ученику.

\- Смелее, - впрочем, ей не нужно об этом говорить, она все схватывает на лету. Я кладу руку на талию Трис, оглаживаю изгиб, дохожу до ягодицы, сжимаю ее, слегка впиваюсь в нее ногтями, затем снова возвращаюсь прикосновением к талии. Я отстраняю ее от себя всего на миг, чтобы стянуть с себя опостылевшее платье, после чего откидываю его в сторону. Остаюсь в красном бюстгальтере, но чтобы снять его у меня нет уже сил – еще одно движение Трис во мне заставляет меня выгнуться.

Опускаю руку вниз, между нашими телами, и нежно касаюсь ее запястья, чтобы на миг прижать ее руку к своей промежности, а после ею же сделать в себе еще несколько движений – более грубых, резких, более глубоких и неистовых. Затем отпускаю руку Трис, снова обнимаю ее за талию, прижимаю к себе.

Отвожу в сторону бедро, открываясь перед ней, сгибаю коленку, двигаю бедрами из стороны в сторону. Удовольствие захлестывает меня, хочется орать, но вместо этого я привлекаю к себе Трис, впиваюсь губами в ее шею, и плевать, что после этого там останется след. Прикусываю кожу, целую снова и снова, втягивая в себя кожу, касаясь губами яремной впадины, а после - опять обессилено запрокидываю голову.

\- Моя маленькая развратная девочка, - не узнаю собственный шепот – поспешный, хриплый, сбивчивый. – Сама напросилась. На все.

Путаюсь пальцами в ее волосах.

Она останется здесь. Всегда. Со мной. До конца жизни.

Оглаживаю ее бедро, лобок, пробираюсь пальцами между губок, и плевать, что у нее менструация, кажется, это заводит меня только сильнее.

\- Моя, - рычу ей в губы, прижимая пальцы к клитору и одновременно сходя с ума от ее движений во мне.

 **Трис**

Внутри меня проходит разряд, когда Джанин касается моего запястья, задевая его ногтями. Направляя мои движения своей рукой, она принуждает меня трахать ее грубо, неистово, так, как я бы не решилась ее трахнуть, понимая, что причиню ей боль. Оказывается, холодная и рациональная Глава Эрудитов предпочитает суровые ласки, которые будят в ней страстную, дикую натуру. Мне нравится это. Мне вообще нравится всё, что связано с Джанин. Рядом с ней я теряю рассудок, совершаю инстинктивные, необдуманные поступки, позволяю себе быть нелогичной и импульсивной. Не сбавляя заданного ею темпа, я проникаю пальцами так глубоко, как только могу. С губ срывается сбивчивое дыхание. Я оказываюсь крепко прижата к телу Джанин и с легким удивлением для себя отмечаю, что снова хочу попробовать на вкус ее влажное, сокращающееся лоно. В области шеи пульсирует оставленный ею засос, теперь мы обе имеем личные отметины, красующиеся на одной стороне, как клеймо.

\- Хочу быть с тобой... рядом... - не могу сдержать своих слов, о которых в последствии, скорее всего, буду жалеть.

\- "...Сама напросилась. На все," - раздается сбивчивый шепот, как приговор.

Замедлив движение пальцами, опускаюсь в ощущения, чувствуя, как ладонь Джанин оглаживает мое бедро, перебирается на лобок. Смотрю ей в глаза, оглаживая ее клитор и вздрагивая с громким стоном от разряда, пробегающего по телу, когда Джанин прикасается к моей "точке не возврата". Не заботясь о том, как это выглядит, поднимаю колено, забрасывая ногу на ее отведенное в сторону бедро и упираясь ею в стену. Движения бедрами позволяют мне тереться клитором о ее пальцы, и я даже не забочусь о том, что на них остается не только моя смазка, но еще и яркие кровавые разводы, о которых я и вовсе напрочь забыла.

Направив свою руку ниже, задеваю подушечкой большого пальца ее клитор, а средний и указательный погружаю в сокращающийся вход. Все мои мысли сейчас заняты только одним - Джанин: ее дыхание, запах, тепло, стоны... ее действия, красота, сила и притягательность.

Моя щека прижимается к ее щеке, свободная рука со стороны ее спины впивается ногтями в кожу талии. Убрав палец от клитора, накрывая ладонью промежность Джанин, не вынимая из нее пальцев, и начинаю быстрые, резкие, вибрирующие толчки, не забывая двигать своими бедрами, чтобы доставить и себе как можно больше удовольствия, ерзая клитором по ее пальцам.

\- я.. сейчас кончу... - срывается с моих губ истеричный шепот, за которым следует еще один не сдерживаемый стон. Поворачиваю голову в сторону и натыкаюсь своими губами на ее губы, моментально вовлекая их в поцелуй и прикусывая ее нижнюю губу.

 **Джанин**

Пробираюсь языком в ее рот, чувственно, страстно, но медленно, не отпуская, глядя на нее широко раскрытыми глазами. Лишь когда чувствую приближение оргазма, снова прикрываю их, подавляю крик в поцелуе, при этом совершенно не стесняясь его. Дрожу, подаюсь бедрами навстречу ее руке и прижимаюсь к ней настолько тесно, насколько могу. В этот миг прекращаю свои движения на клиторе Трис, лишь слепо прижимаю к ее промежности руку. Отпускаю ее талию и хватаю за запястье, прерывая ее движения в себе, но при этом не убирая руку от своей промежности, вжимая ее в себя, в то время, пока внутренние мышцы сокращаются вокруг ее пальцев. Чувствую, как пульсирует клитор, наклоняю голову, мои губы соскальзывают с ее губ, прижимаются к уголку ее рта. Скольжу щекой по ее щеке, прижимаюсь губами к нежной влажной коже рядом с ухом, издаю еще один негромкий стон.

\- Ты моя... моя девочка, - шепчу я, прикусываю мочку уха, освобождая ее запястье и тут же перекладывая ладонь на ягодицу Трис. Получается такой собственнический жест. Мои пальцы сжимают упругую кожу, я слегка свожу ноги, а после - подаюсь коленом вперед. Убираю руку от ее промежности, зато размещаю колено между ее ног и стимулирую клитор, и плевать, что на моей коже остаются кровавые разводы, которые, впрочем, тут же смываются водой.

\- Я буду делать с тобой все, что захочу.

Руки поднимаются вверх, я сжимаю ее упругие груди и снова привлекаю ее к себе, собственнически целуя.

\- Если ты еще хотя бы раз что-то учудишь, - рычу ей в губы, сильнее тру коленом между ног. – Пеняй на себя. Я сотру тебя в порошок.

Возможно, со стороны угроза звучит глупо, но я вполне серьезна, хотя в данную секунду сама с трудом понимаю, что означает «учудишь» - то, что она выкинет что-нибудь, что помешает моей работе, или не будет рядом со мной. Смотрю ей в глаза, подводя руку к ее промежности, чтобы снова коснуться клитора, обвести его, пройти дальше. Почувствовать, насколько она мокрая, горячая, и плевать, что сейчас мои пальцы погружаются в кровь; они проникают в нее, пусть и очень и очень неглубоко – чтобы не повредить. Вообще-то, я могла бы прямо сейчас лишить ее невинности – зачем мелочиться, но я этого не делаю, пусть и лаская открывшийся из-за менструации вход, и тут же тянусь пальцами к возбужденному клитору. Нажимаю на него, делаю вибрирующие движения руками.

\- Ты понимаешь меня, Трис? – произношу я, и, кажется, громче, чем раньше. Целую уголок ее рта, линию подбородка, шею – медленно, методично, словно бы четко отмеряя, где именно оставить поцелуй. Когда касаюсь губами горла, задерживаю касание чуть дольше и дотрагиваюсь до мокрой солоноватой кожи языком.

Останавливаю движения в ней, при этом плотно прижимая палец к чувственной точке. Второй рукой обнимаю ее за талию, прижимаю к себе, так, чтобы Трис была ко мне немного боком, чтобы бедренной костью упиралась мне в лобок.

\- Понимаешь… - хриплый шепот: меня снова охватывает помешательство на этой девочке, и я едва могу говорить.

 **Трис**

Боже мой! Как она дрожит, как извивается у меня в руках, издавая крик мне прямо в губы! А ее внутренние мышцы стягиваются вокруг моих пальцев, попеременно расслабляясь и напрягаясь, отчего я хочу продолжать движения, сделать их еще быстрее, еще интенсивнее, но Джанин перехватывает мое запястье, фиксируя руку в одном положении, не позволяя пошевелиться. Лишь самостоятельно двигая бедрами, она еле ощутимо трется своим клитором о мою ладонь, сосредотачиваясь в моих объятиях, как натянутая струна.

Ее губы оказываются у моего уха, обдавая его горячим прерывистым дыханием и протяжным низковатым стоном. Упираясь мне в промежность коленом, она исследует руками всё мое тело, с силой сжимая ягодицы и грудь, отчего я издаю жалобный стон, ерзая клитором по ее ноге.

\- "Я буду делать с тобой все, что захочу," - iя знаю... знаю.../i

Мой взор затуманен, а мысли далеки от реальности.

\- "... Я сотру тебя в порошок" - iа ведь и правда сотрет. Как трет сейчас. /i

Я прячу лицо у нее на плече, когда колено в области моего паха заменяет ее рука. Пальцы продвигаются от клитора ко входу, я полностью опускаю на пол слегка приподнятую до этого ногу, на этот раз еще больше готовая к новой странице своей жизни, но Джанин щадит меня в очередной раз, лишь лаская вход и возвращаясь к клитору. Я начинаю хныкать, насаживаясь на ее проворные пальцы, цепляясь рукой, которой ласкала ее, за плечо, поближе к ключице, царапая второй рукой ее спину...

\- "Ты понимаешь меня, Трис?" - верчу головой в отрицательном ответе, всё еще пряча лицо на ее плече, но тут же напрягаюсь, замирая бедрами в одном положении: внутри сокращаются мыщцы, всё мое тело напряжено, я не могу ни дышать, ни уж тем более говорить. Поднимаю голову, чтобы заглянуть Джанин в глаза своим умоляющим взором - о чем молю - сама не знаю...

Она целует меня нежно неторопливо, останавливается у горла, прекращая массировать мой клитор и задерживая на нем палец.

Я начинаю двигаться сама, задыхаясь от подступающих к горлу стонов.

\- "Понимаешь?" - шепчет она.

\- Даа-аа, - вырывается из меня гортанный стон. Тело взрывается мелкой дрожью, я висну на Джанин, прижимаясь лбом к ее шее.

В дверь внезапно раздается стук и женский обеспокоенный голос, не медля ни секунды, интересуется:

\- Мэм? У Вас всё в порядке? - я еще плотнее жмусь к Джанин, поджимая губы и заглушая свои стоны. Оргазм не желает меня отпускать, как я не желаю отпускать ту, что, кажется, начинает приходить в себя...

 **Джанин**

Я размазываю между пальцами вязкую смазку и кровь, и чувствую, как они исчезают вместе с потоками теплой воды. Трис доверчиво жмется ко мне, дрожит, крепко обнимает. Я сцепляю руки вокруг ее талии, выпрямляю спину, но все еще тяжело дышу, а разум мой никак не приходит в порядок – не знаю, хорошо это или плохо, но внутри меня образовывается какое-то новое, доселе незнакомое мне чувство. Или напротив – старое и давно позабытое. Но все это не важно, ни в коей мере, важно лишь то, что она сейчас в моих руках, как мне того и хотелось.

Глажу Трис по спине, мне хочется что-то сказать – наверное, нужно это сделать, но я молчу, не могу выдавить из себя ни звука. Впрочем, оно и к лучшему – так я быстрее приду в себя.

Трис издает стон, затем еще один, и еще один, и я машинально отстраняю ее от себя, чтобы поднять руку и прижать пальцы к ее губам. Выразительно смотрю в ее глаза – мол, тише, тебя могут услышать. А после сквозь плеск воды слышу стук в дверь и голос, доносящийся из палаты.

Резко замираю и непроизвольно сильнее сжимаю Трис, впиваясь кончиками пальцев в ее тело. Выдыхаю, затем отстраняю ее от себя.

\- Трис, - шепчу я, сжимаю ее плечи и смотрю в ее лицо. Сейчас весь мой вид выражает спокойную решительность, я пристально всматриваюсь в лицо Трис. – Сейчас ты завернешься в полотенце, выглянешь и скажешь, что я давно от тебя ушла.

Говорю медленно, с расстановкой. Мой голос звучит мягко, но в то же время в нем есть что-то, что заранее предостерегает от пререканий.

\- Скажи, что я справилась о твоем самочувствии и ушла больше получаса назад, - произношу уже мягче, но все равно в голосе звучит решительность.

Убираю с ее виска струящуюся каплю и решительно выключаю воду.

\- Иди, - шепчу одними губами и отпускаю Трис. В следующий миг, несмотря на то, что с меня течет в три ручья, я выхожу из душевой кабины и направляюсь в противоположный угол помещения, откуда меня не будет видеть пришедшая медсестра. Кожа тут же покрывается мурашками, но это меня волнует куда меньше такого нелепого и ненужного мне разоблачения.

Мне совершенно не хочется устранять эту ни в чем неповинную медсестру.

Завожу за себя дрожащие руки и наконец избавляюсь от ставшего мне отвратительным бюстгальтера.

 **Трис**

Я честно пытаюсь включить свою адекватность и вернуться в реальность, но всхлипы из-за сдерживаемых криков, подрагивание тела от пережитого оргазма и близость Джанин действуют на меня, словно дурман, не позволяя взять себя в руки. Утвердительно киваю на все ее слова, но смотрю при этом на ее губы, думая совсем не о том, что пытается мне донести почти разоблаченная Глава Эрудитов. Я даже не могу понять, в какой забавной до нелепости ситуации мы оказались. Впрочем, забавной для меня, не для Джанин: она ведь в случае ошибки может в одночасье потерять всё. Или же, как всегда, выйдет сухой из воды... Но тогда пострадают невинные люди, например, эта любопытная женщина за дверью. Интересно, сколько минут она простояла там, прежде чем подарить признаки жизни?

Вода затихает, и я чувствую, как холод пробирает меня до костей.

Делаю всё так, как велела мне Джанин: снимаю с полки полотенце, встряхивая его дрожащими руками и укутывая свое тело. Развернувшись, чтобы подойти к двери, смотрю, как Джанин устраивается в углу. Отчего-то мне становится весело, и я с трудом подавляю улыбку на своем лице, а когда открываю дверь, выглядываю из-за нее уже вполне серьезно и даже несколько озабоченно.

\- Простите? - строю из себя дурочку, якобы не расслышала вопроса из-за журчания воды.

\- Мисс, я слышала голос Джанин Мэттьюс... у вам там всё в порядке? - женщина передо мной обеспокоена. Вскидываю бровь.

\- Джанин Мэттьюс? - даже позволяю себе ухмыльнуться, с видом: "вы в своем уме?" - Не думаю, что мисс Мэттьюс могла бы оказаться в моей душевой... даже не знаю, что должно произойти, чтобы она добровольно подписалась на это.. - шире открываю дверь, в знак того, что мне нечего скрывать - Я одна, - пожимая плечами - А то, что вы слышали... - смущенно опускаю взор в пол - Иногда молодым девушкам необходимо побыть наедине, понимаете?

Женщина поджимает губы.

\- Вас просили одеться больше получаса назад...

\- Больше получаса назад об этом заявила и мисс Мэттьюс, после чего удалилась из моей палаты, - слегка склоняю голову к левому плечу и испытующе смотрю на женщину перед собой, отмечая про себя, что неосознанно копирую жесты Джанин - Если Вы позволите, я закончу принимать душ... - не дожидаясь одобрения со стороны медсестры, закрываю перед ней дверь, но резко осекаюсь, останавливая движение руки - Кстати... было бы разумно заменить постельное белье, - после этих слов я закрываю дверь и вслушиваюсь в звуки, не поворачиваясь к Джанин. А когда слышу недовольство, тихо выражаемое медсестрой, звук сдираемого с постели белья, быстрые шаги и хлопанье дверью, опускаю руку, которой опиралась в стену и смотрю на Джанин, стоящую в углу с видом хозяйки ситуации. Черт, она вообще когда-нибудь проявляет эмоции, кроме ситуаций, когда занимается сексом?

Подхожу к ней, развязывая у себя на груди полотенце, чтобы прижаться к ней всем телом и укутать нас обеих, смыкая полотенце у нее за спиной.

\- Нас могли выдать твои туфли, - коротко целую ее в губы - И трусы... - целую еще раз - И платье... - крепко обнимаю ее, укладывая голову ей на грудную клетку - Ты можешь надеть вещи, принесенные мне...

 **Джанин**

Когда она вот так прижимается ко мне, из моей головы мгновенно вылетают все мысли. От нее пахнет мылом, кровью и возбуждением, и от этого запаха хочется опрокинуть ее на пол, оказаться сверху и не отпускать. Трис прижимается ко мне, коротко целует, а когда делает это во второй раз, я сама задерживаю свои губы на ней, и мне хочется поднять руку, чтобы положить ее на затылок девчонки, но я не делаю этого. Хватит, пора приходить в себя, брать себя в руки и что-то делать. Я кладу ладонь на плечо Трис, легко глажу по нему, после чего смотрю на собственные туфли, которые действительно могли меня выдать, и на белье, лежащее недалеко от них. Не трудно догадаться, что вся моя одежда мокрая до нитки, ровно как и волосы. Но если говорить о последних, благо, они короткие и не сохнут слишком долго. Но вот как мне высушить за столь короткое время одежду – большой вопрос, а выходить голой на люди не слишком уж хорошая идея.

Усмехаюсь своей последней мысли, но тут же возвращаю бесстрастное выражение лица.

Трис держит меня, не отпускает, и не только в буквальном смысле. Мне очень сложно собрать свою волю в кулак, чтобы положить ей на плечо вторую руку и отстранить от себя. Я стараюсь не показывать того, как хочу ее снова, как не хочу отпускать, и, кажется, мое следующее движение выглядит несколько неохотным. Но все же я отхожу от Трис, и непроизвольно прижимаю к себе руки, как будто бы хочу прикрыться, но, конечно же, это не спасает, да и какой смысл, если Беатрис уже успела если не рассмотреть меня, то исследовать прикосновениями? От мысли об этом у меня снова затвердевают соски.

\- Пожалуй, я так и сделаю, - произношу я в ответ на реплику Трис о ее одежде. Поворачиваю голову в сторону девчонки, смотрю на нее, задерживаю взгляд на бердах. – Тебе было бы неплохо снова принять душ.

Указываю взглядом на новый кровавый поток. Затем отворачиваюсь – иду в сторону умывальника, над которым красуется полка с еще одним сложенным полотенцем. Именно им я вытираюсь: сначала волосы, а после - оборачиваю его вокруг своего тела. Прежде чем открыть двери в палату, я медлю. Кладу руку на ручку, прислушиваюсь, замираю, но не слышу звуков, которые говорили бы о том, что там кто-то находится. Тогда я тихо приоткрываю дверь, выхожу в пустую палату и беру с не застеленной кровати стопку одежды. Надеваю ее поспешно, но все равно мои движения выглядят размеренными. В итоге платье сидит на мне отвратно: оно на несколько размеров меньше, облегает мое тело, слишком открывает грудь, очерчивает выступающие соски. Кофту надевать даже не думаю – рукава в ней слишком короткие, и сразу видно, что она с чужого плеча. Я приглаживаю руками волосы, после чего подхожу к душевой кабине, наклоняюсь и подбираю собственную мокрую одежду. Туфли не выглядят слишком пострадавшими, поэтому я тут же обуваю их.

Больше ничего не говорю Беатрис, даже не оборачиваюсь в ее сторону. Покидаю палату и в коридоре поспешно смотрю по сторонам. Когда никого не вижу, пересекаю его и направляюсь в одно из помещений – насколько я знаю, медики там хранят свою форму, а это именно то, что мне нужно. К счастью, по пути мне никто не встречается. Я справляюсь очень быстро – стаскиваю с себя платье Трис, надеваю простое и невзрачное, но подходящее платье синего цвета, опять поправляю волосы. Свою одежду я упаковываю в несколько пакетов и бросаю в урну.

Я отсутствую в палате Трис не больше пяти минут, и когда возвращаюсь, она еще в душе. Кладу ее платье на кровать, и также поспешно покидаю палату. Я чувствую себя преступницей, беглецом, но ничего не могу поделать – я считаю, что так будет лучше для всех. И для меня, чтобы мой мозг не затуманивался чувствами, и для девчонки – чтобы не позволяла себе слишком многого.

Она все равно будет позволять, а я ничего не смогу с этим поделать.

Рациональность подсказывает, что стоило бы подходить к решению этой проблемы нестандартным способом, ведь я изначально планировала войти к ней в доверие. Но никак не могла подумать, что она настолько глубоко западет мне в сознание. Пожалуй, ее темперамент слишком подходит для моего, чего не случалось уже много лет, и я изголодалась по подобного рода отношениям. Это лишь физиологические процессы организма, не более того.

Я знаю, что вечером Трис переводят в ее апартаменты, но не навещаю ее. Лишь приказываю доставить ей черную одежду бесстрашных, средства личной гигиены и несколько книг. Я наблюдаю за ней в камеры, мне хочется навестить ее, но я не позволяю себе идти на поводу у этой слабости. Всю ночь я провожу за исследованиями, но никакого результата не получаю. Днем мне выспаться не дают: случилась еще одна стычка с бесфракционниками недалеко от штаба Эрудиции, была ограблена одна из ферм Товарищества, пострадало несколько членов этой фракции, и целый день пришлось тратить на регулировку всевозможных вопросов.

Вечером мне требуется продолжить исследования, однако мне не хватает крови дивергента. Мне совершенно не хочется идти к Трис, не хочется видеть ее у себя – должно пройти некоторое время, мы обе должны остыть и думать головой, но то, чем занимаюсь я сейчас – куда важнее. Мне нужна девчонка. Нужна для эксперимента, и не более того.

Я отрываюсь от компьютера и вызываю к себе Эрика.

Глядя на него, я не могу не усмехаться – когда-то был лидером Бесстрашия, а теперь - мой верный пес.

\- Приведи мне девчонку, - небрежно бросаю я ему. – Продолжим эксперименты.

Усмехаюсь и снова поворачиваюсь к генетическим кодам на голограмме.

Спустя минуту я почти не думаю о том, что скоро снова окажусь наедине с Трис. Ведь у меня есть коды – это куда более важно и намного интереснее.

Двери в комнату Трис резко открываются, в камере загорается яркий свет, но вместо стука каблуков слышатся тяжелые шаги.

\- Не помешал, убогая? – доносится грубый, насмешливый голос, и Эрик нагло проходит в помещение, совершенно наплевав правила приличия.

\- Поднимайся, пойдем ставить опыты, - он нависает над девчонкой, смотрит на нее сверху вниз, нагло усмехается. – О, одеваться не обязательно, никого не волнует, что у тебя там.

Мерзко скалится.

 **Трис**

Мне сложно отстраниться от Джанин, но усилий прилагать не приходится - она сама прекрасно справляется с этой задачей, как можно мягче отталкивая меня от себя. Что ж, сегодня я не чувствую того предательского укола, который могла ощутить в наш первый раз, когда раскрылась перед ней не только сердцем, но и, что самое ужасное, душой. Сегодня я взяла ее сама, насладилась ею сполна, получив то, что хотела. Впрочем, какая-то легкая неприятная вибрация всё-таки образуется в моей груди, когда Джанин собирает свои вещи и не обращает на меня внимания. Я продолжаю стоять в углу, придерживая полотенце у себя на груди и наблюдая за всеми ее действиями, как отверженец, а когда она уходит, я еще некоторое время стою бездумно на одном месте, осматривая ванную комнату и прокручивая в голове все события, произошедшие за это утро.

Мне несколько не по себе от того, что я снова забылась рядом с Джанин и не докопалась до истины: почему я всё еще в Эрудиции, почему меня не отпускают. Наверное, не стоило доверять этой беспринципной женщине... Чего я ожидала - не знаю. Вернее, знаю, я ожидала честности, но получила лишь очередной обман.

Стоит намотать на ус.

Следующие 10 минут я принимаю душ, смывая с себя всё, что впитало мое тело, особенно запах Джанин. Когда выхожу в палату, на убранной, но до сих пор еще не застеленной новым бельем кровати лежит мое платье - явно использованное. Нехарактерным для себя жестом подношу его к лицу, прикрывая глаза и глубоко вдыхая успевший просочиться в структуру ткани запах. Чувствую себя при этом извращенкой. Надо было еще и трусы Джанин припрятать и наслаждаться ими одинокими ночами... Ага...Абсурд.

Переодевшись в непривычные для себя цвета, несколько удивительно долгих часов ожидаю дальнейших распоряжений. В конечном итоге, меня переводят в мою бывшую тюремную камеру и выдают одежду Бесстрашия. Конечно же, я моментально переодеваюсь и всё отведенное мне время провожу за чтением, в перерывах хожу по помещению, разминаю затекающие мышцы и даже пытаюсь надрать зад стене... если у стен вообще бывает зад. В моей голове возникает куча мыслей: о родителях, о брате, о бесстрашных... Но я предпочитаю остановить свой отчаянный поток дум именно на Калебе... а ведь он мог бы быть полезен мне...

Вечером следующего дня в мои апартаменты наведывается Эрик. Какого черта именно его каждый раз посылают за мной? Неужели нет кого-либо другого?

Я лежу на кровати в своих привычных брюках и в черной майке, закинув ногу на ногу и расположив на коленке раскрытую на середине книгу.

\- "Не помешал, убогая?"

\- Только не говори мне, что тебя это сильно цепляет, - не смотрю на него, но когда он не останавливается у порога, а следует дальше - ко мне - откладываю книгу в сторону, внимательно наблюдая за его действиями.

\- "Поднимайся, пойдем ставить опыты," - он действительно такой тупой или только притворяется? Как вообще Джанин может выделять его среди остальных? Видимо, здесь как раз и действует принцип "сила есть, ума не надо", а раз ума не надо, значит и не надо прилагать особых усилий, чтобы управлять тем, что имеется у этого придурка в черепной коробке - "О, одеваться не обязательно, никого не волнует, что у тебя там," - ублюдок.

Зажав книгу в правой руке, со всего размаха бью ее острым корешком в область виска Эрика, но ему удается вовремя увернуться, поэтому книга попадает ему по скуле и переносице. Он перехватывает меня за горло, и на лицо мне капает капля его крови из сломанного носа. Я перехватываю его за плечи и бью ногой точно в пах, а когда он ослабляет хватку, сильнее сжимаю пальцы на его руках и, уперев ступню в его живот, прилагаю максимум усилий, чтобы перевернуть его через себя, скидывая на пол. На секунду мне кажется, что сейчас всё закончится, но Эрик успевает схватить меня за волосы, когда я подрываюсь с кровати. Потянув мой хвост на себя, он валит меня на пол и моментально нависает надо мной, замахиваясь для удара в лицо. Мне удается поставить блок и увернуться несколько в сторону, но этот ублюдок настолько силен, что с легкостью пробивает мою защиту и попадает мне в челюсть, мне даже кажется, что он сломал ее, но нет, всё обошлось. Чувствую, как саднит моя нижняя губа с левой стороны - видимо, драгоценному любимчику Джанин удалось меня приукрасить. Он поднимается на ноги и с легкостью увлекает меня за собой, буквально за шкирку вытаскивая из комнаты в коридор. Мои ноги заплетаются, но я стараюсь удержать равновесие и выхожу к охране с видом победителя, растирая по подбородку кровь от рассеченной губы и грубо сплевывая. Вид у меня потрепанный. Слышу, как перезаряжается оружие за моей спиной - жалкие марионетки. Даже и не знают, ради чего сражаются...

 **Джанин**

Эрик делает какой-то жест охране и удаляется. Он идет позади Трис, подталкивая ее в спину, и при этом выглядит крайне тихим и спокойным, что довольно не характерно для этого жестокого и мстительного человека. Если он молчит, если подавляет гнев – это может вылиться в нечто крайне нехорошее, нечто очень и очень опасное. Такое чувство, будто бы он чего-то не добился, как будто бы в воздухе висит странная недосказанность. Это бьет по самооценке, и это, пожалуй, самое страшное для таких людей, как Эрик.

Он ведет Трис по бесконечным коридорам, а когда она хотя бы немного замедляет шаг, подталкивает ее в спину.

\- Живее, - рычит он, и в тот момент, когда ему кажется, что Трис готова обернуться, он протягивает руку, хватает ее за шею и прижимает спиной к стене. Он держит ее на расстоянии вытянутой руки, а через миг подходит ближе, скалится, тяжело дышит. – Думаешь, что можешь позволить себе все, убогая?

Он придвигается настолько близко, что можно разглядеть едва заметные морщинки около его глаз, и многочисленные дырки над бровью, где нет сережек.

\- Здесь ты не в своей власти, - он по-хозяйски сжимает ее грудь, при этом отвратительно улыбается, а после опускает руку к брюкам, нагло щупает рукой промежность.

\- Интересно, какая ты там и как быстро мокреешь, - он нагло усмехается, блокируя любую попытку Трис к освобождению.

Коридор пустой, Эрик смотрит по сторонам, а после приближается к Трис и рычит ей почти в губы:

\- Только попробуй заорать. А будешь вести себя хорошо, я даже никому не расскажу о твоем нападении и попытке к побегу. Не думаю, что это понравится мисс Меттьюз. А сейчас она уж очень не в духе…

Его руки цепляются уже за ремень брюк Трис, и ему удается нащупать застежку, несмотря на все сопротивления.

Отчего-то это ожидание мне кажется почти бесконечным. Я пытаюсь сосредоточиться на программе, но у меня ничего не получается. Цифры расплываются перед глазами, дышать не так просто, и я отчего-то думаю, что если бы не это проклятое ожидание, если бы не непонятные чары этой девчонки, я была бы прежней. Сейчас я больше ощущаю себя каким-то подростком, чем той Джанин Меттьюз, которой я чувствовала себя последние пятнадцать лет. И мне совершенно не нравится, что эта бесстрашная нарушила мой привычный уклад, и больше всего мне не нравится то, что мне совершенно не хочется его возвращать.

Однако я знаю, что должна это сделать. Непременно должна.

Я поднимаюсь из-за стола, одергиваю юбку, прохаживаюсь по кабинету. Мой взгляд падает на часы, и я думаю о том, что Эрику уже давно пора вернуться. Да, мой личный кабинет находится несколько дальше лабораторий, в которых я обитаю обычно, но путь от камеры Трис до моих покоев занимает не больше семи минут. Если только, ничего, не случилось, конечно же.

Черт возьми. Неужели она?...

У меня в голове мелькает ужасная мысль о том, что эта девчонка могла таки нечто выкинуть – к примеру, попытаться сбежать. Конечно, она не выберется из здания, однако она может забрести туда, куда не следовало бы, и увидеть то, что ей видеть нельзя.

Отчего-то от этой мысли у меня пересыхает во рту, перехватывает дыхание. О, я прекрасно осознаю, что дело далеко не в экспериментах, которые могут провалиться по ее вине. Дело в том, что я по-прежнему жажду, чтобы она была моей и больше ничьей.

Я быстро включаю программу, которая подключена к видеонаблюдению в ее камере. Ее в ней нет, Эрика тоже, но стоят два его подчиненных, которые должны вместе с ним сопровождать Трис. Мой взгляд тут же цепляется за небольшой погром в камере – настолько, насколько он был возможен: постель перевернута, книга валяется на полу. Прекрасно. Бесстрашные никак не могут обойтись без драки. Вздыхаю, а после что-то заставляет меня перемотать видео назад, и я некоторое время наблюдаю за неравным сражением Трис и Эрика.

Моя храбрая отчаянная девочка.

Мысль проскакивает мимолетно, и я понимаю, что думаю о Трис с гордостью, так, как будто бы она моя.

Она моя.

И я не могу доверять ее этому ублюдку. Пусть Эрик сильный, у меня есть над ним власть, но у него не должно быть власти над Трис.

Я покидаю свой кабинет, даже не подумав вооружиться – да, бесстрашные лучше всего понимают язык кулаков, но если ты умеешь пользоваться мозгами, это оружие можно будет применить против кого угодно.

Особенно, если ты дивергент, - подсказывает отвратительный внутренний голос.

Я преодолеваю несколько лестничных пролетов, прохожу в коридор – именно тот путь, который лежит к камере Трис, и внезапно слышу какую-то возню в закоулке одного из ответвлений. Хмурюсь, делаю шаг в сторону. И то, что я вижу, в первое мгновение вызывает у меня алогичное желание кинуться на Эрика, схватить его за шею, впиться в него ногтями, и душить, душить, а после - бить его по лицу до тех пор, пока оно не превратиться в кровавое месиво. Но я умею сдерживать свои порывы (несмотря на несколько случаев в последнее время), к тому же, я прекрасно осознаю, что если Эрик захочет, он уложит одной левой и меня, и Трис, несмотря на то, что у меня есть над ним власть.

\- Позволь объясниться, - произношу я, в моем голосе железные нотки. Он разносится по коридору, и я внимательно смотрю на Эрика. – Что здесь происходит?

Он отстраняется от Трис, но не отпускает ее до конца.

\- Мне кажется, я просто велела тебе привести ее ко мне, - также холодно, но твердо произношу я. – Или тебе нужно объяснять мои просьбы на пальцах?

\- Мы уже заканчивали, - нагло произносит Эрик. - Я кое-что проверял.

Некоторое время я молчу. Лишь одна я знаю, какой сейчас во мне кипит гнев, как меня разрывает ненависть и как мне хочется на месте лишить этого ублюдка жизни. Но я не могу себе позволить взорваться, гнев – это крайняя слабость, а спокойствие – одно из моих главных оружий.

\- Вон, - произношу я. Неумолимо. Внимательно смотрю на этого кретина, вижу на его лице возмущение, и резко отворачиваюсь. Больше не смотрю на него, лишь слышу звук взведенного курка. Лишь на миг меня пронизывает страх, но это лишь обыкновенный инстинкт.

\- Не стоит, Эрик, - не оборачиваясь, почти мягко говорю я. – Ты знаешь, что будет, если ты поведешь себя не так, как следует. Я сказала тебе убираться прочь – будь добр, подчиняйся.

Я говорю почти что вежливо. И он не посмеет не выполнить мой приказ. А если-таки посмеет – он знает, ему же будет хуже. Я ведь смогла приструнить и кое-кого, кто намного сильнее него…

Больше не смотрю на Эрика, не думаю о нем. Подхожу к Трис, аккуратно беру ее за подбородок, заглядываю в глаза. Смотрю в ее раскрасневшееся лицо, и подавляю желание просто притянуть ее к себе, обнять, прижать и не отпускать, пообещать, что ее больше никто не обидит. Уж я об этом позабочусь.

Глажу ее рукой по щеке, на моем лице что-то отражается – не могу сказать, что именно, но я спешу подавить эту эмоцию. Она сейчас лишняя. Опускаю взгляд на расстегнутый ремень, зачем-то касаюсь ее живота сквозь ткань майки.

\- Пойдем, - я не сразу осознаю, как говорю это, подчиняясь желанию увести ее как можно дальше от этого места.

 **Трис**

Не знаю, закончатся ли когда-нибудь эти длинные, изворотливые коридоры - меня уже начинает тошнить, словно на аттракционе. Возникает чувство, будто бы этот идиот специально выбирает путь подлиннее, чтобы потешить свою маньяческую душу и продырявить мою спину бесконечными толчками дулом автомата. Так и хочется развернуться и вмазать ему еще раз по сломанному носу, чтобы знал, ублюдок, как иметь со мной дело. И в очередной раз, когда моя спина уже начинает ныть от боли, я резко разворачиваюсь, чтобы исполнить задуманное. Но, черт, кажется, Эрик только этого и ждал: он выверенным, точным движением хватает меня за горло, перекрывая доступ к кислороду и больно прижимая к стене, о которую я бьюсь исстрадавшимися лопатками и затылком. В глазах темнеет и на секунду я теряю нить осмысленности. Именно в этот момент чувствую, как сжимается моя грудь. Совершенно по-девчачьи пытаюсь отбиться от этой хватки, но рука Эрика лишь передвигается ниже, сжимая мою промежность. Интересно, а подозревает ли он, что через брюки касается моей прокладки?

Я пробиваю его в грудную клетку, но мышцы его настолько натренированы, что мои разбитые от борьбы в камере кулаки взрываются болью, от которой перед глазами у меня появляются искры. Не обращая на это внимания, бью еще раз, а когда это не приносит никакого эффекта, стараюсь оттолкнуть от себя этого мерзкого, смрадного урода.

\- Уйди от меня! - ору, что есть мощи, но губы накрывает рука Эрика, прерывая мой голос. Я вслушиваюсь в его слова с кипящей яростью, из-за которой мои глаза наполняются слезами. Снова жалею о том, что во мне недостаточно сил, чтобы справиться с такой грудой мышц, зажавшей меня в этом злосчастном коридоре. Я не знаю, что может меня спасти, пожалуй, лишь мои попытки к полнейшему сопротивлению.

\- Позволь объясниться... - где-то в отдалении разносится голос. Черт подери! Если бы мое облегчение и счастье можно было измерить децибелами, оглох бы весь мир - Что здесь происходит? - слышу стук каблуков по лестнице. Лидер Бесстрашия отстраняется, убирая руку от моего рта, но далеко не отходит. Я вжимаюсь в стену, опустив взор в пол и тяжело дыша. Завязывается небольшая перепалка между моей спасительницей и этим мразоподобным имбецилом, который, в конечном итоге, бесится своему поражению и отступает. Джанин спускается в коридор и преодолевает разделяющее нас расстояние. Я не смотрю на нее и вообще не двигаюсь с места, не в состоянии прийти в себя. Чувствую только, как дрожат мои руки и колени, как выпрыгивает из груди мое сердце. Больше я никак не выдаю своего волнения, своего страха, который мог с минуты на минуту стать вполне реальным. Даже не хочу задумываться о том, "что бы было, если бы не..."

Моего подбородка касаются пальцы, вздергивая его вверх, и только тогда я смотрю Джанин в глаза. В моем взоре - застывшие слезы и обида. Да, именно так. Я обижена на Джанин за то, что она устроила мне эту жизнь - полную борьбы и самой разной боли. Отворачиваюсь от нее, не обращая внимания на то, что она прикасается к моему животу. Хмурюсь, поджимая губы, и одним резким движением смахиваю скатившуюся по щеке слезу.

\- "Пойдем," - отхожу от стены, не смотря больше на Главу Эрудитов, лишь двигаюсь к лестнице, по которой она спускалась. Не знаю куда идти... надеюсь, мне укажут путь без моих просьб, ибо говорить сейчас я совсем не хочу...

 **Джанин**

Я не могу перестать наблюдать за Трис. Делаю это исподтишка, глядя на нее краем глаза, и лишь огромное усилие над собой позволяет мне вернуть прежнюю бесстрастность. Внутри меня все еще пылает злость на Эрика, но он получил по заслугам. Когда-то я сделала его лидером Бесстрашия, и точно также могу сделать его бесфракционником. Конечно, я не буду рисковать прямо сейчас, когда среди этого отребья происходят такие волнения – негоже иметь врага в лице Эрика. Пусть возвращается в Бесстрашие, а охрану Трис я возьму на себя – уж с чем-чем, а с этим я справлюсь. Давно пора было так поступить, это приручило бы ее куда быстрее. Да, конечно, стерло бы все границы, но не я ли всю жизнь считала, что цель оправдывает средства? Пожалуй, это всегда было негласным девизом Эрудиции.

Я ровняюсь с Трис, не спеша опережать ее – подсознательно я не оставляю ее у себя за спиной, прекрасно зная, на что способна эта девочка, пусть даже в подобном состоянии. Я могу о нем лишь предполагать, так как ее лицо выражает лишь бесстрастность и решительность, и, конечно же, она не позволит мне помочь ей больше, чем я могу это сделать негласно. Да и с другой стороны, с чего бы я должна ей помогать? Я использую ее, как она попыталась использовать меня, но чем больше я себя в этом убеждаю, тем меньше верю в это – не хочу верить.

До чего алогическим становится человеческий мозг, когда в ход идут гормоны, - думаю я, подходя к своему кабинету.

Это большое прямоугольное помещение с белыми стенами, которое примыкает к моим личным апартаментам, хотя об этом знают далеко не все. Порой мне удобно работать именно здесь, особенно если дело не требует серьезного лабораторного оборудования и заключается лишь в использовании компьютеров. Здесь спокойнее. Здесь рабочая обстановка.

Когда мы входим в помещение, я указываю взглядом на глубокое белое кресло, стоящее спинкой ко входу. Сама же прохожу к столу – он находится напротив кресла, а, соответственно напротив входа. Я стою к Трис спиной, прикрываю глаза, делаю вдох, хотя со стороны может показаться, что я что-то ищу у себя на столе. Затем также, не глядя на девчонку, я подхожу к небольшому столику рядом с окном (оно находится слева от стола, если стоять к нему спиной), беру в руки большую белую чашку и наливаю в нее кипяток, заливая им мятный чай. Затем также молча подхожу к Трис и вручаю ей чашку. Это выглядит не как одолжение или попытка помочь и выразить сочувствие, скорей как какая-то необходимость. Ей действительно сейчас следует успокоить нервы, выпив травяного чаю.

Потом я подхожу к компьютеру и некоторое время всматриваюсь в голограмму кода. Удивительная вещь: когда она здесь и вроде бы мое внимание должно быть больше сосредоточено на моих ощущениях по отношению к Трис, мне проще сконцентрироваться на работе. Как результат – я вижу в коде то, чего не видела доселе, и во мне просыпается надежда. Возможно, сыворотка для дивергентов – не такая уж безумная идея? Ведь в таком случае для системы не будет никаких проблем, и тогда я смогу полностью сосредоточиться на возвращении прежней демократии.

\- Беатрис, - наконец поворачиваюсь к девчонке, смотрю на нее поверх ее головы. – Ты успокоилась?

Я осведомляюсь ровным тоном, почти по-деловому.

Возможно, ее бы стоило обнять, сказать, что все хорошо, но я ведь не из Товарищества, я не склонна к столь щепетильному проявлению эмоций. Какой в них прок?

 **Трис**

Мы оказываемся в кабинете, в котором я не была ранее, однако у меня не возникает желания осмотреться. Я бездумно опускаюсь в кресло, на которое мне указывает Джанин, и даже не забочусь о том, что там может быть ловушка: в виде автоматических наручников на подлокотниках, например. Каким-то шестым чувством не кладу туда руки, зажимая их между сведенными коленками. Мой пустой взгляд сверлит край стола, располагающийся передо мной. Краем глаза я улавливаю движения Джанин, слышу также и звук льющейся в емкость воды, а когда мне протягивают чашку, принимаю ее без лишних возражений. В нос ударяет приятный запах мяты, и я отрываю свой задумчивый взгляд от лицезрения пустоты, чтобы опустить его в переданную мне чашку. В комнате повисает тишина. Мысль об очередном подвохе не позволяет мне поднести чашку к губам, вместо этого я смотрю на Джанин через распластавшиеся над столом голограммы. Ее взор сосредоточен, спина прямая, а весь вид, как всегда, выражает гордость и высокомерие. Мне нравится то, что я вижу: эта стать, умение держать эмоции под замком, идеальная красота.

\- "Ты успокоилась?" - раздается голос, выводящий меня из размышлений. Я перестаю пялиться на Джанин и опускаю взор в чашку.

\- Ты красива, - произношу негромко, после чего прочищаю горло и продолжаю уже громче, подняв взгляд - И настолько же... сука, - не думала, что когда-нибудь произнесу это вслух - Беспринципная, лживая. Тебе нельзя доверять, - пожимая плечами. Кажется, меня понесло. Нечего было вообще оставлять меня в эрудиции - Я верила тебе! И была уверена в том, что ты меня отпустишь, когда я выполню часть своего договора! Но ты обманула меня! - повышаю голос вскакивая с кресла - Я уже сотню раз могла бы найти способ убить тебя, чтобы освободить мир от такой ненормальной, - приближаюсь к столу, с каждым шагом обходя его и направляясь к Джанин - Жестокой, подлой, холодной, чудовищной, - обхожу стол, на который ставлю отданную мне чашку, приближаясь при этом к Главе Эрудитов - Безжалостной, беспощадной, - мой голос начинает дрожать. Я останавливаюсь прямо напротив Джанин, смотря на нее сверху-вниз - Идеальной машины... - мои ноги подкашиваются, и я опускаюсь, укладывая голову на ее колени - ... Которая так мне нужна... - слезы текут сами по себе - Зачем ты мне? - вопрос в пустоту - Отпусти меня... я больше не могу здесь находиться. Ты меня бросила. В очередной раз, - шмыгаю носом - Я не хочу... - не договорив, прячу лицо между ее сомкнутых ног. Эмоции захлестывают меня, но громких рыданий нет. Есть только беззвучные всхлипы, которых я не стыжусь, потому что стыдиться мне нечего - я слишком многое пережила, чтобы держать себя в руках. Я не робот, черт подери. Я живой человек.

 **Джанин**

Я не знаю, что с этим делать. В который раз она ставит меня в такое положение, что я не знаю, как поступить, что чувствую себя потерянной и неспособной сопротивляться чему-то большему, чем я когда-либо могла себе представить. В который раз я не могу выйти из замешательства: ее поведение одновременно и вызывающее, и возмущающее, и сводящее с ума. Я знаю, что будь на ее месте кто-то другой, я бы уничтожила его, но с ней ничего сделать не могу – куда девается вся моя привычная безжалостность? Ведь в чувственности нет никакого проку, этому нас учат с самого детства.

Их учат.

И почему из-за этой девчонки у меня стали появляться эти мысли?

Когда она оказывается так близко, я не в силах совладать с самой собой. Не в силах совладать с ней – из рук все валится, и мне слишком трудно сохранять спокойствие. Все это время мне удавалось держать себя в руках, но, кажется, всему в этом мире есть предел, особенно подобному самоконтролю, который пытается разрушить шквал эмоций. Химические процессы организма пересиливают разум, и это нормально с точки зрения физиологии, вот только совершенно не приемлемо для меня, эрудита – ведь я всю жизнь борюсь с человеческой физиологией. И со своей лично тоже.

Меня совершенно не задевают ее слова насчет того, что я бесчувственная сука (сколько же ты не знаешь, моя девочка!). Кажется, она срывается – или ломается, я не знаю, как это назвать. То, что она опускается передо мной на пол отчего-то удивляет меня, а когда она кладет голову мне на колени, я замираю. Наконец позволяю себе отвернуться от компьютера, который уже давно не вижу, и некоторое время смотрю на затылок Трис. Она дрожит, я чувствую ее теплое дыхание на своих бедрах, и клочок моего еще не затуманенного ею разума осознает, что дальше так быть не может.

Я не помню, когда и как соскользнула со стула, как мне удалось оторвать ее от себя. Но, тем не менее, я не отпускаю Трис. Касаюсь волос, глажу по голове, резко привлекаю к себе.

\- Тише, девочка, - я не умею утешать – ведь при мне плачут лишь те, кто должен плакать, кто этого заслужил. Сейчас я чувствую себя не в своей тарелке, но очень скоро это ощущение выталкивает нечто другое, нечто слишком сильное.

Именно оно сейчас руководит мною: я силой отстраняю Трис от себя, беру ее лицо в свои руки и накрываю ее губы своими. Горячо целую ее теплый рот, чувствуя солоноватый привкус слез, целую снова, задерживая поцелуй, касаюсь кончиками пальцев ее затылка, путаю их в растрепанных волосах, которые когда-то были аккуратно собраны в хвост, но Эрик подпортил прическу.

\- Я тебя не бросала, - шепчу ей в губы, снова целую, получается жестко и требовательно, а не утешающе, как планировалось изначально. Но когда это в последний раз мои планы не рушились? – Ни в первый раз, ни во второй не бросала.

Касаюсь ее губ языком. Глажу по голове, спине.

\- И сейчас не брошу, - снова поцелуй. Прислоняюсь щекой к ее влажной щеке, прикрываю глаза, вдыхаю запах. Обнимаю ее, твердо, властно, но еще и так, словно бы пытаюсь от чего-то защитить. От себя?

 **Трис**

Когда Джанин двигается, отстраняя меня от себя, на секунду мне кажется, что это конец. Наверное, если бы это произошло, я бы не выдержала... я бы бросилась на нее и причинила ей боль - физическую, сильную, невыносимую. Я бы сломала ее и подчинила себе, как желала того всё это время. Но Джанин не отталкивает меня, лишь опускается ко мне на пол и прижимает меня к себе, а после - берет мое лицо в свои руки, и прежде чем я успеваю что-либо понять, приближается к моим губам, заключая их в чувственный, неистовый, горячий поцелуй, такой, какие умеет дарить только она. Я прикасаюсь к ее талии, тут же направляя ладони вверх - по ребрам к лопаткам, обнимаю ее за плечи со спины.

\- "Я тебя не бросала," - произносит она, на миг отстранившись от моих губ, но тут же возвращается к ним снова, не позволяя дать мне ответ, заставляя стонать ей в рот через эту властную, жесткую ласку. Я задыхаюсь. Разорвав поцелуй в очередной раз, Джанин позволяет мне вдохнуть воздуха, разуверяя меня в моих убеждениях. Ее язык проходит по моему полураскрытому рту, а руки оглаживают спину. Решившись открыть глаза, я смотрю на нее сквозь пелену от возбуждения и слез. Пообещав меня не бросать, она приближается ко мне, вовлекая меня в тесные, теплые объятия. Признаться, мне становится гораздо лучше. Но уверена: я в очередной раз обманываюсь, доверяя ее словам...

\- Почему я всё еще здесь? - мой голос охрипший - Какую часть нашего договора я еще не выполнила? - не хочу снова откладывать этот вопрос. Пусть скажет спасибо, что я не завожу свою шарманку о Четыре. Самой бы, если честно, разобраться, почему я не желаю о нем говорить... Впрочем, раз мы тут разоткровенничалась, пусть Джанин даст мне ответы на все мои вопросы. А у меня их очень много...

Я провожу руками по ее спине, когда она медленно отстраняется от меня, но чтобы она снова не включила свое безразличие, из-за которого во мне просыпается желание убить ее, я перехватываю ее за запястья, не намереваясь выпускать из своей хватки. Сегодня нам предстоит разобраться со многими деталями, чтобы в дальнейшем не возвращаться к ним - И что... с Тобиасом?

 **Джанин**

При упоминании о Тобиасе я заметно напрягаюсь. Как-то я упустила из головы тот факт, что этот человек дорог девчонке, что это еще раз доказывает то, что происходило между мной и ею – вряд ли нечто настоящее. Во рту пересыхает, дыхание учащается, и мне хочется сжать в кулаки руки, которые Трис все еще держит в своих.

\- Его искали, - осторожно отвечаю я, но видно, что я делаю это нехотя. Стараюсь расслабиться и смотрю на Трис сверху вниз, внимательно всматриваюсь в ее лицо, словно бы пытаюсь в нем что-то высмотреть, прочитать. Мои губы сжаты, глаза ничего не выражают – я должна гордиться своим умением в любой ситуации держать лицо и не выдавать своих эмоций по любому поводу.

Трис тоже выглядит напряженной, смотрит на меня с недоверием, да и у нее нет оснований мне верить. Даже несмотря на то, что еще сутки назад она доверчиво жалась ко мне, на то, что несколько дней назад предлагала всю себя.

Конечно же, она не думала, что это навсегда. Конечно же, она не думала, во что это может вылиться. Зато думала я – каждый раз, когда она оказывалась рядом, я решала, что она останется рядом со мной. Не только по той причине, что она нужна для экспериментов, нет: еще и для того, чтобы быть моей. Возможно, в будущем мы бы даже могли сотрудничать.

Совершенно безумная мысль. Так могут думать лишь бесстрашные.

И так не могу позволить себе думать я.

\- И нам с тобой предстоит еще несколько дел, после которых ты будешь свободна, - я говорю это уверенно, спокойно и с расстановкой, однако сама не верю в свои слова. Я не хочу, чтобы она была свободной. Помешательство на этой девчонке лишает меня логики, заставляет делать безумные поступки – когда-то я была такой, когда-то я позволяла себе куда больше. До тех пор, пока не спряталась от всего на свете, но это уже не важно.

\- Больно больше не будет, - добавляю я. – Но я не могу тебе обещать, что все это займет немного времени. Во всяком случае, у тебя будет все необходимое.

В какой-то момент, я понимаю, что сама вцепилась в ее руки, как в последнее спасение, и не отпускаю их, и даже делаю Трис немного больно. Плевать.

Странно сидеть на полу в подобном положении и сохранять чувство собственного достоинства, но я всеми силами стараюсь, чтобы так и было. Смотрю на Трис, поднимаю руку, уверенным движением заправляю прядь ее волос за ухо, задерживаю прикосновение, и снова беру ее за руку. И если не считать этого прикосновения, и нелепого сидения на полу, я снова становлюсь прежней Джанин Меттьюз. Внешне.

А еще не могу отвести от ее лица пристального взгляда.

 **Трис**

Чувствую повисшее в воздухе напряжение, то, как еле заметно Джанин меняется в лице. Вернее, не совсем меняется: лишь ее глаза предостерегающе сужаются и во взгляде читается угроза.

Всё-таки, Четыре сбежал. Мое чутье не подвело меня в тот раз, когда Джанин получила важное послание, находясь в моей камере. Внутри зарождается необъяснимая надежда, вот только на что - я не могу разобраться. С одной стороны, мне хочется остаться здесь, с Джанин, чтобы чувствовать ее рядом с собой, сходить с ума от ее ласк, наслаждаться ее красотой и внутренней силой, черпать знания и быть для нее полезной, но с другой - я хочу уйти, освободиться от этого наваждения, вылечиться от болезненного желания подчинить себе эту женщину, спасти себя от вечных пыток и исследований, которые могут привести к истреблению свободной воли дивергентов, да и вообще к истреблению дивергентов как таковых.

Кто сказал, что со мной не играют? Кто может дать мне доказательства того, что Джанин действительно чувствует ко мне то, что чувствую к ней я. А я ведь влюблена в нее - совсем как наивная девчонка, опьяненная ее красотой и притягательностью.

\- "Больно больше не будет," - уверяет меня Глава Эрудитов и тут же в опровержение своих слов впивается своими пальцами мне в руки. Странно, почему именно сейчас я вспоминаю о своей отметине на шее? Эта мысль заставляет меня перевести взор на то же место и у Джанин.

Я вырываюсь из ее рук, перехватывая ее за шею и убираю ткань ее рубашки в сторону, чтобы свет попадал на ключицу, над которой красуется мой засос. Довольно усмехаюсь, смотря Джанин в глаза и не отпуская ее шею.

\- Всё это время я хочу жить с тобой, - мой голос звучит хоть и тихо, но нагло. Передвинув руки на плечи Джанин, заваливаюсь спиной на пол, увлекая ее за собой, а когда она оказывается сверху - смыкаю ноги на ее ягодицах, не позволяя высвободиться из моих объятий - Обещай мне комнату рядом с тобой, - пропускаю через пальцы ее удивительно мягкие волосы - Хочу знать, что ты всегда под боком... хочу приходить к тебе по ночам... - чувствую, как волна какого-то сильного чувства поднимается у меня в груди: это нетерпение, страстное желание, злость и отчаяние. Я хочу, чтобы все на свете знали, что Джанин Мэттьюс принадлежит только мне, что я могу делать с ней всё, что только пожелаю... например, могу лапать ее, как мне заблагорассудится - прикасаюсь к ее груди - или пичкать грязными намеками - не размыкая ног, трусь пахом о ее бедра - или причинять боль - прижимаю ее руками к себе, чтобы она склонилась ближе, и когда мои губы касаются ее подбородка, я веду ими по ровной линии до самой мочки уха, после чего опускаюсь ниже - к шее, куда впиваюсь зубами, сходя с ума от нежного запаха, сызнова окутавшего меня с ног до головы.

 **Джанин**

Я не собираюсь ей ничего обещать. И не собираюсь ни в чем обнадеживать – не потому что я не хочу ей лгать, а потому что не вижу смысла в том, чтобы давать ей какое-либо слово. Большинство выводов из того, что она делает – это лишь ее выводы, и ни в чем переубеждать ее я не собираюсь. Возможно, кроме одного, но даже в этом я не собираюсь делать какие-либо усилия, а, тем более, бегать за ней. Девчонка слишком много о себе мнит и слишком много себе позволяет, и если перед одними вещами я устоять не могу, то в других я буду беспринципной.

Она увлекает меня за собой на пол, я поддаюсь, но при этом остаюсь напряженной. От каждого ее прикосновения у меня идет кругом голова, в легких исчезает воздух, и я прикрываю глаза, когда утыкаюсь носом в щеку Трис.

Такая мягка, гладкая, бархатистая кожа. И ее запах не дает мне покоя – будь моя воля, я только и занималась бы тем, что лежала рядом, уткнувшись носом в ее волосы. Но ведь это уже слишком, слишком уже даже то, что я позволяю ей с собой так обходится. Но мне нравится, когда она берет меня, нравятся ее собственнические жесты, хотя и для меня они ничего не значат – я не собиралась принадлежать ей. Она моя – ведь власть у меня.

Если, конечно, не считать этой безумной дрожи, которую она распаляет в моем теле.

\- Ты не в том положении, чтобы что-либо требовать, - произношу я. Шепчу эти слова ей на ухо, касаясь губами кожи, и мне так хочется прикусить ее мочку. Так я и поступаю, а после пытаюсь выпрямиться, несмотря на то, что она держит меня, я кое-как поднимаюсь над ней, и теперь наши лица разделяет несколько дюймов.

\- Ты знаешь, что по-прежнему, стоит мне лишь захотеть, и ты будешь делать все так, как пожелаю я, и каждый раз так или иначе будет по-моему, - я говорю это без угрозы в голосе, лишь называю голые факты. Про себя же думаю, что так-то оно так, но все же у нее надо мной также имеется власть. Ей об этом знать не следует, как и о многом другом.

\- Веди себя хорошо, - знаю же, что не будет.

Веду ладонью по ее щеке, по шее, по груди – сжимаю мягкое полушарие под тканью майки.

\- Мне нужна твоя кровь, - жестко произношу я, но не спешу выбираться их ее хватки.

Приподнимаюсь, пристально смотрю в ее лицо, словно бы пытаюсь найти что-то новое.

 **Трис**

В дополнение ко всем вышеперечисленным эмоциям меня обуревает теперь еще и возмущение, но не яркое, а лишь еле различимое, кольнувшее меня прямо в сердце, когда Джанин произносит, что я не в том положении, чтобы что-либо требовать. Зря она это сказала... Знает ведь, что со мной просто не бывает, и если я вбила себе что-либо в голову, обязательно этого добьюсь. Ее угроза, конечно же, имеет под собой основание, и я знаю, что, например, в данный момент ей ничего не стоит нажать тревожную кнопку под своим столом и добиться моего устранения, однако, у меня есть свой козырь в рукаве: я знаю, что нужна ей. И если не как человек, то как единственный в своем роде экземпляр для полнейшего изучения дивергенции. Вряд ли среди нас найдется еще один стопроцентный дивергент.

Вести себя хорошо, я, конечно же, не стану. По крайней мере, пока не добьюсь своего.

По телу расползаются мурашки, когда Джанин сжимает мою грудь. Я шумно втягиваю воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы и нагло улыбаюсь, слегка изогнув бровь.

\- "Мне нужна твоя кровь," - произносит она с невозмутимым выражением лица, как будто бы стоит перед полной аудиторией и вещает о важности своих исследований, а не лапает меня за грудь и валяется со мной на полу, как какая-нибудь импульсивная девочка-подросток.

\- Серьезно? - усмехаюсь, не теряя своей наглости, а в следующую секунду одним движением переворачиваю Джанин на спину, уловив момент когда она приподнимается от меня. Устроившись сверху, упираюсь коленями в пол и, оттолкнувшись, поднимаюсь на ноги, удерживая Джанин за руку и поднимая ее вслед за собой, а когда мы оказываемся в вертикальном положении, я отпускаю ее, одергивая свою майку - Получишь мою кровь, когда я получу комнату рядом с тобой, - смотрю на Джанин игриво, прикусив нижнюю губу и кивая, мол, "да, мэм, придется мне угодить". Неторопливо пячусь назад, обходя стул и разворачивая его спинкой к себе. Мой взор при этом неотрывно следит за Джанин. Начинаю медленно и плавно двигаться, обходя стол. Теперь между нами с Джанин имеется хорошая преграда, позволяющая мне отступать и дальше, если того потребует ситуация - Мне комната, - слегка склоняю голову к левому плечу - Тебе кровь, - склоняю к правому - Комната - кровь, - придется постараться, Джанин.

Переступаю с ноги на ногу, плавно веду руками в легких танцевальных жестах, пусть видит, что настроение у меня значительно повысилось, и теперь уже я нахожусь в вполне себе игривом состоянии. Знаю ведь, что Джанин не станет со мной играть, но мне интересно, как она добьется своего: приведет охрану или же поступит нестандартным методом?

 **Джанин**

Я никак не реагирую на поведение Трис. Сейчас она ни капли не похожа на ту серьезную, наглую и не по возрасту взрослую девчонку. Сейчас она полностью выглядит на свои семнадцать – на несколько мгновений она кажется беззаботной и ребячливой девочкой, совсем юной, и то, насколько я хочу ее, становится еще большей нелепицей в моем понимании. Мне хочется улыбнуться и хочется приструнить ее, но я не делаю ни того, ни другого. Вместо этого спокойно подхожу к компьютеру, всматриваюсь в код, нажимаю на голограмму, смотрю, как ряды цифр меняются местами. Не особо вдумываюсь в то, что делаю, и при этом краем глаза внимательно наблюдаю за Трис.

Переключаю мониторы, снова перенабираю цифры и смотрю, как уравнение дает вполне себе приличный результат. Довольно усмехаюсь, а после перевожу взор на девчонку, смотрю на нее в упор, неотрывно, моя улыбка гаснет, и я отворачиваюсь. Снова некоторое время мое внимание полностью погружено в то, что происходит на голограмме. Все это время я провожу в полнейшей тишине, так, словно бы Трис в кабинете и нет. Направляюсь к столику, наливаю себе из кувшина воды, делаю несколько глотков, и ставлю стакан обратно. После этого опять возвращаюсь к компьютеру. Бросаю взгляд на Трис, смотрю на нее так, как на нечто само собой разумеющееся и двигаюсь в ее сторону тоже так. Медленно обхожу один из компьютеров, подхожу к ней сбоку, так, словно бы мне нужна не она, а компьютер.

А после протягиваю руки, кладу их ей на талию и притягиваю девчонку к себе. Удерживаю ее, применяя силу, утыкаюсь носом ей в шею.

\- Не слишком ли ты далеко заходишь, девочка? – шепчу ей на ухо, оставляю короткий поцелуй за ним, согреваю дыханием кожу. Прикрываю глаза, умирая от ее близости, глажу ладонью по животу.

– Не тебе диктовать условия, не тебе решать, - напоминаю я, и понимаю, что сейчас мой голос звучит настолько страстно, что я сама удивляюсь, что способна на подобное. – И не нужно здесь играть, это дорогая и редкая аппаратура.

Поднимаю руку вверх, накрываю ладонью ее грудь, снова оставляю поцелуй изгибе ее шеи, чуть прикусываю кожу.

\- И насчет комнаты разочарую тебя, - шепчу я. – У меня всего лишь одна спальня. Или ты предпочтешь спать на полу в гостиной?

Убираю ее волосы в сторону, задерживаю губы на щеке.

 **Трис**

Не знаю, чего я ожидала от Джанин, каких действий - она ведь не способна отпустить свой самоконтроль и расслабиться хотя бы на секунду, позабыв о всех проблемах и уравнениях, которые напрочь забили ее голову. Всё то время, которое она потратила на работу с каким-то кодом, который мне совершенно ни о чем не говорит, я простояла по ту сторону ее стола, ожидая хоть какого-нибудь внимания к себе, кроме как мимолетных взглядов. Понимая, что постепенно теряю весь свой игривый запал, отпускаю нереализованную попытку вывести Джанин из равновесия, в итоге, просто стою на месте, скрестив руки на груди и наблюдая за ней с видом "какая же скукотища вся твоя работа".

Когда она обходит стол, неотрывно глядя на меня, я уже совсем не желаю устраивать игру "кто-кого", поэтому дожидаюсь, когда меня схватят без особых усилий. Можно сказать, я добровольно сдалась в игре по своим же правилам.

Джанин притягивает меня к себе, крепко удерживая за талию и не позволяя вырваться, но я и не применяю попыток к освобождению, лишь смотрю на нее устало и серьезно, пока она не прикасается кончиком носа к моей шее. Не расцепляя рук на груди, фыркаю, когда Джанин пытается разрушить своей лаской все мои барьеры. Нет уж, - пролетает в моей голове в ответ на ее заявление - я не многое себе позволяю. Самый минимум, если уж на то пошло. Многое я бы начала себе позволять, если бы попыталась убить тебя или сбежать.

Ее опасения по поводу компьютеров вынуждают меня издать еще один смешок.

\- У тебя в Эрудиции сотни такой аппаратуры, - уверенно парирую я - Можешь в любой момент заменить неисправную на новую, - голос смягчается, когда Джанин прикасается к моей груди и целует шею, прикусывая кожу. Позволяю себе вздохнуть со стоном.

\- Я предпочту спать с тобой в одной постели, - так же тихо отвечаю я ей, когда она упоминает про свою спальню и целует меня в щеку. Расцепив руки на груди, обнимаю ее за талию, но движение не останавливаю, а веду ладонями вниз по ее спине, пока не достигаю округлых ягодиц, которые тут же спешу сжать - Я говорила, что обожаю твою задницу? - иногда мне хочется прикусить себе язык, но что уже поделать - что сказано, то сказано - Я буду вести себя очень и очень хорошо, если ты позволишь мне остаться и жить у тебя... - возвращаю руки ей на талию - А я, в отличие от тебя, всегда сдерживаю свое слово, - напоминаю на всякий случай. Пожалуй, я прошу о невозможном. Не может Глава Эрудитов так себя дискредитировать, оставив меня в личных апартаментах. Но дать мне комнату хотя бы на своем этаже - она в состоянии. Пусть обоснует это необходимостью держать "важный экземпляр" в достойных условиях и всегда под рукой.

 **Джанин**

Она слишком уверена в каждом своем слове, и меня должна раздражать ее дерзость, однако этого не происходит. Наоборот, мне нравится то, что она не боится меня, то, что может быть столь острой на язык, что может дать отпор и не распускает сопли – пожалуй, именно это и сводит меня в ней с ума. Внутренний стержень, который сейчас так редко встретишь. Когда-то, много лет назад, я попыталась бы ее сломать, это была бы моя игра, из которой я непременно вышла бы победительницей, вот только теперь я не вижу в этом смысла. Мне важен ее мозг, ее психика, ее личность, и все это должно быть целостным, правильным, исправным. И я поспособствую этому, и не ради запросов девчонки, а ради эксперимента.

\- Ты недооцениваешь меня, - холодно отмечаю я. – Возможно, когда-нибудь это погубит тебя – задумайся над этим. Или ты думаешь, что мое единственное оружие – это знания и кнопка, с помощью которой я вызываю охрану?

На миг глумливо усмехаюсь.

\- Тебе следует быть осторожнее, - глажу Трис по щеке, медленно веду вниз костяшками пальцев. – И по возможности держать свой очаровательный язык за зубами.

Намеренно подбираю эпитет к ее языку и снова усмехаюсь, на этот раз глазами.

\- Теперь мне пора работать, - произношу я, решительно отстраняясь от Трис. Подхожу к лабораторному столику, извлекаю иглу, колбу и возвращаюсь к девчонке. Очень быстро делаю укол на подушечке ее пальца, в пробирку падает несколько капель крови, и я отхожу от девчонки.

Следующие два часа я не отрываюсь от работы. Компьютер, генетический код, вещества, программы, колбы. На Трис я не обращаю внимания, даже тогда, когда она пытается его привлечь, я бросаю на нее пристальный взгляд, одновременно предостерегающий и строгий, и снова возвращаюсь к своим делам. И лишь тогда, когда в очередной раз улавливаю движение девчонки – где-то недалеко от себя, я отрываюсь от работы, понимая, что в кабинете уже горит свет, за окном темно, а большие часы на стене показывают 22.15. Я могла бы работать всю ночь, но сейчас я понимаю, что мой мозг больше не в состоянии воспроизводить идеи и решения, поэтому мне приходится поставить технику в спящий режим и прийти к выводу, что пора отдохнуть.

Я не смотрю на Трис, но чувствую на себе ее пристальный взгляд, и поднимаю на нее глаза лишь тогда, когда она что-то произносит. Она должна понимать, что во время моей работы она не должна нарушать тишину и не должна путаться под ногами, а если не поймет, придется сказать ей об этом.

Ничего не говоря Трис, я запираю кабинет на ключ и направляюсь ко внутренней двери, которая ведет в мои личные апартаменты. Они занимают часть западного крыла здания, и это не так уж много, намного меньше, чем было у прошлого лидера фракции. Я живу одна, у меня нет семьи, поэтому мне не нужно слишком много места – это совершенно не рационально. Мои комнаты большие, оформленные в бело-бежевых тонах: спальня, санузел, кухня, гостиная и небольшая библиотека с выходом на балкон. Из кабинета я попадаю в холл, и все так же молчу – нет смысла что-либо говорить Трис, я и без того знаю, что она пойдет вслед за мной.

В холле я сбрасываю туфли, чувствуя, как ноют ноги после часов стояния. Тут же направляюсь на кухню – я не готовлю еду, мне доставляют ее из столовой. Иногда ее получаю я, но чаще те, кто убирает у меня. Тут же думаю о том, что теперь придется изменить график работы уборщицы – она будет приходить тогда, когда мы с Трис будем отправляться на эксперименты.

\- Ванная, - бросаю я, указывая взглядом на дверь ванной комнаты, но не поворачиваясь к Трис. – Гостиная, - еще один кивок на проход в гостиную.

Открываю дверь кухни, исчезаю за ней, включив в стерильно чистом помещении свет.

 **Трис**

Мне очень интересно узнать, что же за тайное оружие имеет Джанин, которым сможет приструнить меня при надобности, не пользуясь, при этом, помощью своей охраны. Неужели речь о моих к ней чувствах? Начнет играть со мной? Но ведь тогда я инициирую настоящую месть, как только разузнаю правду. А правду я узнаю в любом случае - рано или поздно - и тогда мои действия будут по-настоящему страшны, ведь я не остановлюсь ни перед чем.

Взяв у меня кровь, Джанин отходит к своему компьютеру, за которым проводит немыслимо долгое время, успешно игнорируя все мои попытки отвлечь ее хотя бы на минуту. Впрочем, если бы мне действительно требовалось оторвать от ее этих бесконечных цифр и графиков, я бы применила силу или даже насилие.

Стараясь не обращать внимание на ноющую боль в проколотом пальце и на полное игнорирование со стороны Джанин, я решаюсь осмотреться. Нагло открываю все открывающиеся ящики, наливаю себе остывшего чаю, даже лежу в кресле верх ногами - тоже в попытке привлечь внимание хотя бы вот таким раздражающим образом. Но, конечно же, как можно было догадаться, ничего не выходит. Поэтому, я сползаю на пол и лениво направляюсь к полке, заставленной книгами. Кажется, хозяйка этого кабинета страдает перфекционизмом, причем, в острой форме. При возможности буду бесить ее своей любовью к беспорядку. Надеюсь, меня не будет ожидать перманентная порка как по расписанию.

Держа в руке книгу по психологии, перевожу взор на Джанин, в надежде, что она каким-нибудь загадочным образом услышит мои мысли и повернется в мою сторону со своим фирменным выражением лица: "а тебе не кажется, говнецо мое, что ты малехонько зазналась?" Естественно, ничего не происходит, поэтому я открываю книгу на середине и уже через пять прочтенных предложений полностью погружаюсь в написанное. Даже присаживаюсь за свободный стол Джанин, укладывая на него книгу и продолжая чтение.

Так проходит еще час - это я отмечаю по часам.

Шея затекла, как и плечи. Я зеваю и потягиваюсь, поднимая руки к потолку и слушая хруст собственных суставов. Отложив книгу в сторону - на край стола, смотрю на Джанин, отмечая каждое ее движение, наслаждаясь красотой ее изгибов.

У нее по-настоящему красивое тело, могу представить, сколько поклонников она имела и имеет по сей день... Кстати, а сколько? И сколько из них получили желаемое? И... кто эти счастливчики? Где обитают? Пожалуй, я бы не отказалась от откровенного разговора на данную тему...

Даже чувствую, как предательский укол ревности гложет меня изнутри. Так и хочется ошарашить Джанин вопросом: "с кем ты трахалась?", но естественно, я этого не сделаю прямо сейчас - неподходящий момент.

Понимаю, что всё это время смотрела на нее, подозрительно щурясь, и если бы она обратила на меня внимание в этот момент, обязательно задала бы какой-нибудь колкий вопрос. Но всё обошлось.

\- Прошло два часа, - со вздохом и иронией в голосе отмечаю я, намекая, что сижу без дела уже два бессмысленных часа. Вообще, если меня тут будут держать, как живую игрушку, которой можно поиграть полчаса и поставить ее на пыльную полку - хрена с два, я на это не подписывалась.

"Но кто бы мог подумать! Ну неужели! Сама Джанин Мэттьюс соблаговолила спуститься с небес к моей несчастной рабской персоне".

Одарив меня коротким взглядом, Глава Эрудитов поднимается с рабочего места и запирает дверь кабинета, при этом ничего мне не говорит. Может, за это время я должна была научиться читать ее мысли? Не этой ли разработкой она занималась сегодня, используя мою кровь? Ничего мне не говоря, Джанин открывает дверь, находящуюся сбоку от стола, за которым я сижу. "Ну что ж, замечательно, мне оставаться тут?" Так же молча поднимаюсь и я, нагло следуя за ней в открытую дверь, которую захлопываю за собой и зачем-то закрываю на защелку.

Нахожусь я в идеально убранном просторном холле. Здесь нет ничего лишнего, всё самое необходимое. Смотрю на скинутые Джанин туфли, продолжая стоять у двери, в то время как сама хозяйка апартаментов направляется дальше. Конечно же, я не из робкого десятка, но сейчас чувствую себя несколько... неловко. Приходится сделать над собой усилие, чтобы пройти вслед за Джанин, которая небрежно махнув рукой, указывает мне на ванную и гостиную. "Спасибо, ваше высочество. Не соблаговолите ли вы перекинуться со мной еще парочкой слов?"

Бездумно наблюдаю за тем, как Джанин скрывается за дверью еще одной комнаты. "Что ж... спасибо за гостеприимство".

\- мда... - тихо произношу я, держась ладонью за локоть опущенной руки - спасибо...

Развернувшись в сторону ванной комнаты, направляюсь к двери и скрываюсь за ней. В помещении оказывается так же чисто, как в остальных комнатах, которые мне довелось увидеть. Сняв с себя одежду и выбросив предмет личной гигиены в урну рядом с унитазом, отмечаю, как ноет мой желудок, не получивший сегодня ни обеда, ни ужина. Впрочем, можно поесть и простой воды, что и делаю прямо из крана над раковиной. В душевой кабине неторопливо принимаю душ, а когда выхожу на мягкий коврик и снимаю с полки первое попавшееся полотенце, задумываюсь, где бы мне отыскать необходимый для особых дней пакетик. Раскрывая шкаф за шкафом, внимательно осматриваю полки, а когда нахожу необходимый мне предмет, наспех вытираюсь, надеваю трусы, майку и, подобрав свои штаны и ботинки, босиком выхожу в холл, где ставлю свою обувь рядом с обувью Джанин, после чего направляюсь в гостиную, где замечаю пустующий диван. К нему я и следую, по пути повесив на подлокотник кресла свои сложенные брюки.

Забираюсь на диван с ногами, расслабленно откидываясь на мягкую спинку, в комнате полутемно, но я не задумываюсь, почему, лишь наслаждаюсь уединением. Или мне только кажется, что я одна?

Наверное, сегодня я буду спать здесь... куда лучше моей прошлой кровати...

 **Джанин**

Я достаю салат, мясную запеканку, сок и ореховое печенье, и впервые за очень долгое время готовлю не один прибор, а два. Почему-то от этого мне не по себе, но и чувствую я, одновременно, странное воодушевление. Если забыть обо всех деталях, все происходящее может показаться чем-то крайне приятным. Я не слишком умею обращаться с гостями, хотя тут же напоминаю себе о том, что она мне не гостья, она лишь находится у меня под наблюдением. Смотрю на столовые приборы, и на всякий случай убираю нож. Слышу, как из ванной доносится шум воды, и в этот момент поспешно устраняю с поля зрения большинство острых предметов – благо, у меня не так уж много кухонной утвари. У меня вообще всего по минимуму – лишь то, что больше всего необходимо, как и положено эрудитам. Мы чтим рациональность и удобство.

Сквозь открытую дверь я вижу, как Трис выходит из ванной, но не спешу ее звать – разогреваю еду и заправляю салат, после чего выставляю продукты на деревянный высокий обеденный стол посреди кухни. Некоторое время медлю, после чего выхожу из кухни и прохожу в гостиную – Трис сидит на диване, в темноте, и, кажется, больше не делает ничего. Я нащупываю выключатель, зажигаю свет на светильнике и смотрю на девчонку.

Тут же изучаю ее взглядом, отмечая, что Трис в одной майке и трусах, и от этого по телу проходит волна жара.

Черт подери, я как глупый подросток, страдающий от буйствующих гормонов, но ничего не могу с собой поделать. Каждый раз, когда я сталкиваюсь с Трис, мое желание становится только сильнее.

Я задерживаю взгляд на просвечивающихся сквозь майку сосках, довольно усмехаюсь, а потом смотрю в лицо, моя улыбка на губах гаснет, но в глазах остается.

\- Тебе требуется особое приглашение к ужину? – спрашиваю я, но грубости в моем голосе нет.

С этими словами я неспешно направляюсь в сторону кухни, оставляя включенным свет в комнате. Там залажу на высокий табурет. Первым делом накладываю приличную порцию еды для Трис, затем же забочусь о себе. Я ем неспешно, время от времени поднимая взгляд на девчонку. В какой-то момент осознаю, что меня возбуждает даже то, как она ест – интересно, а в ней бывает что-то, что меня не возбуждало бы?

Уже после трапезы, когда мы короткое время сидим друг напротив друга, я внимательно наблюдаю за Трис, а после непроизвольно протягиваю руку, чтобы убрать хлебную крошку с ее щеки. Почему-то этот жест выглядит слишком интимным.

\- Сегодня тебе придется обойтись той одеждой, что у тебя есть, утром сюда доставят то, что у тебя осталось в прежней комнате, - сообщаю я, загружая грязную посуду в посудомоечную машину. Не смотрю на девчонку, но спиной чувствую на себе ее взгляд. Хочу обернуться, но не делаю этого.

Вместо этого направляюсь к окну, чтобы выполнить свой ежевечерний ритуал – открываю окно, беру с подоконника пачку сигарет, придвигаю к себе пепельницу и поджигаю зажигалкой эту чертову раковую палочку. У нас, эрудитов, курить не принято – в отличие от правдолюбов и бесстрашных, но бывают исключения, и я отношусь к ним же. Отчего-то мысленно сравниваю эту сигарету с Трис – такая же вредная и вызывающая зависимость, но и такая необходимая, придающая сил, дарящая наслаждение. Смотрю в окно, вниз с сотого этажа, и мне хочется ринуться к этой бесконечности. Редкие моменты, когда я позволяю себе подумать о таких желаниях, о тяге к опасности.

Интересно, Беатрис - тоже тяга к опасности?

Вдыхаю дым, смотрю на девчонку – сначала краем глаза, затем поворачиваюсь к ней. Рассматриваю ее пристально, каждую черточку, каждый изгиб тела, каждый открывающийся моему взгляду участок кожи. С каких это пор она так гармонично смотрится на моей кухне, словно бы и должна здесь находиться? Причем в таком нелепом, домашнем виде.

Вздыхаю, опускаю взгляд, но тут же снова цепляюсь им за Трис.

 **Трис**

Внезапно включенный свет вынуждает меня повернуться в сторону входа, где я тут же замечаю серьезную Джанин, на губах которой постепенно проявляется глумливая улыбка, когда она окидывает меня взглядом, но заглянув мне в глаза, она перестает улыбаться, и лишь ее взор продолжает говорить о том, что она до сих пор ухмыляется чему-то в моем виде.

\- "Тебе требуется особое приглашение к ужину?" - произносит она со своей излюбленной колкостью, которую я, к слову, тоже люблю, но только из ее уст.

\- Желательно, - ухмыляюсь, пожимая плечом и поднимаясь с дивана - Мне показалось, что ты вообще забыла о моем существовании, - укор в ее сторону, конечно же. Пусть знает, что я на нее обижена за эти мучительные часы одиночества и игнорирования.

Проследовав за ней на кухню, с каким-то странным удовольствием отмечаю, что моя тарелка полна еды. Желудок тут же сжимается, принуждая меня поспешно поднести к нему руку.

\- Прямо-таки королевский ужин... - произношу с иронией, усаживаясь на высокий стул и хватаясь за вилку - Со своими заключенными ты не так щедра... - намекаю на то, что еда, доставляемая в камеры, скудна и безвкусна. Отламываю кусок хлеба, тут же отправляя его в рот, и разламываю вилкой запеканку, отмечая про себя ее потрясающий аромат. Не могу сдержать довольного стона, когда пробую это блюдо, а в сочетании с салатом - так просто сказка! Время от времени смотрю на Джанин, улавливая ее пристальный взгляд в мою сторону. Она следит за тем, как я ем, а я не могу остановиться и отказать себе в таком удовольствии: впервые за долгое время у меня проходит настоящий ужин. Мы не говорим во время еды, а когда я допиваю сок и ставлю пустой стакан на стол, протирая губы тыльной стороной ладони, перевожу взгляд на Джанин, изучающей меня с легкой иронией в глазах.

\- Что? - вскинув брови, интересуюсь я, но она лишь протягивает руку и касается моей щеки, явно убирая оттуда какую-то крошку, поскольку чувствую я при этом легкое царапанье.

\- "Сегодня тебе придется обойтись той одеждой, что у тебя есть..." - начинает она, поднимаясь со стула, собирая посуду и загружая ее в посудомоечную машину. Я дослушиваю ее до конца и киваю, с облегчением отмечая про себя, что это было бы весьма кстати.

\- В прежней комнате у меня остался комплект той одежды, которую мне дали еще в лазарете, - сообщаю я, упираясь локтями в стол, а когда Джанин отходит от меня к окну - поворачиваюсь в ее сторону, продолжая - Было бы чудесно, если бы мне принесли побольше белья... - в нос ударяет запах сигарет, и я искренне недоумеваю пристрастию Джанин. Кажется, эта женщина никогда не перестанет меня удивлять. Так и хочется задать ей вопрос, знает ли она о вреде курения, но я подозреваю об ответе, поэтому лишь поднимаюсь со стула и иду в ее сторону, скручивая свои волосы в спираль и перекладывая их на левое плечо.

\- Я хочу спать с тобой, - заявляю нагло и уверенно, но в то же время ласково и нежно обеими руками обнимаю Джанин за талию, прижимаясь щекой к ее плечу. Она делает затяжку, а я отмечаю про себя, что мне нравится смотреть, как она курит: элегантно, уверенно и настолько завораживающе, что мне самой хочется взять сигарету и закурить так же, как она. И чему она только учит меня...

Смотря на выпущенные клубы дыма, расцепляю руки на талии Джанин, чтобы прикоснуться к ее щеке и повернуть лицо в свою сторону, а когда наши взгляды встречаются снова, я крепче обхватываю пальцами ее подбородок и накрываю ее губы своим ртом, пробуя на вкус ее сигареты.

\- горькая... - тихо отмечаю, отрываясь от ее губ - Но мне нравится, - улыбаюсь, снова вовлекая ее в поцелуй и на этот раз просовывая в ее рот кончик своего языка, не чувствуя, при этом, боли в рассеченной нижней губе.

 **Джанин**

Каждый раз мне удается все лучше контролировать себя, когда она оказывается рядом. И с каждым разом я все лучше держу себя в руках, когда она совершает свои выходки. «Выходки», именно так, и иначе этого не назовешь – когда она жмется ко мне, когда нагло целует, когда ведет себя так, словно бы я принадлежу ей. В ее поведении удивительно сочетаются экспрессивные поступки подростка и манеры коварной соблазнительницы, и это выглядит странно, и одновременно удивляет, и, кажется, больше всего привлекает меня в ней. Я всегда интересовалась диковинками, меня всегда привлекало нечто неординарное, и не только в науке – во всем.

Я чувствую, как сигарета тлеет в моих руках, а пепел сыпется на пол, но не разрываю поцелуя, хотя и отвечаю на него почти что лениво, словно бы делая девчонке одолжение, однако, моя свободная рука гладит ее по талии, останавливается на ягодице и сжимает ее, а после поглаживает участок кожи рядом с резинкой трусов. Снова поднимаю прикосновение, веду его вверх по спине слегка задирая майку. А после - отстраняюсь, как ни в чем не бывало смотрю Трис в глаза, и ровно произношу:

\- Ты слишком многое себе позволяешь, - это не претензия, лишь констатация факта.

Тушу почти догоревшую сигарету о пепельницу и оставляю окурок в ней. Еще раз веду рукой по телу Трис, чуть поглаживаю ягодицу и отхожу от нее, а когда оказываюсь к ней спиной, слегка трясу головой, плотно закрываю глаза, чтобы развеять наваждение. Каждый раз говорю себе быть сдержанней, и каждый раз я на грани срыва. Невозможно быть сильной тогда, когда она всегда так близко, когда каждое ее движение выбивает из колеи.

Но в то же время я необычайно довольна собой из-за того, что мне удается быть спокойной. Не знаю, как долго это продлится, не знаю, когда именно я сорвусь, но сейчас все идет более чем хорошо. Даже учитывая тот факт, что она почти все время будет находиться рядом, я должна оставаться собой. Настолько, насколько могу.

Я иду в душ и по привычке не запираю за собой дверь, даже оставляю чуть приоткрытой – когда живешь одна, не сильно заботишься о подобных деталях. Я снимаю рубашку, вешаю ее на крючок, аккуратно добавляю к ней юбку, снимаю белье и кладу его в корзину для стирки, а после захожу в душевую кабину, не слишком плотно затворяя за собой дверцу. Включаю воду, замираю под нагревающимися каплями душа, и почему-то мне кажется, что даже здесь я ощущаю ее запах, и несмотря на попытки унять порывы своего тела, я чувствую предательское возбуждение. Сжимаю руку в кулак – нет, я не стану опускаться до того, чтобы удовлетворять саму себя из-за этой девчонки. Тянусь к мочалке, наношу на нее гель и прикладываю к телу.

 **Трис**

Джанин целует меня так, словно делает мне одолжение, но я не переживаю по этому поводу, чувствуя ее руку то у себя на ягодице, то на оголенной спине. Она отстраняется, и я замечаю некоторое опьянение в ее взгляде - обычно после курения все, кого я видела, казались мне под легким дурманом, видимо, Джанин не исключение. Я внимательно слежу за тем, как она выходит из кухни, при этом, мой взгляд концентрируется, преимущественно, на ее бедрах, плавно покачивающихся из стороны в сторону, а когда она скрывается за дверью в ванную комнату, я поворачиваюсь к окну, с удовольствием отмечая, как прохладный ветер снова касается моей кожи. Даже прикрываю от удовольствия глаза, вспоминая, также, свою вольную жизнь, полную особого смысла. Как бы мне хотелось вернуться туда - в место, где каждый день не похож на предыдущий, где за выживание приходится бороться, где знаешь, чем заняться сегодня или завтра, где есть дух приключений, эмоции, драйв... но... как мне не хочется отпускать Джанин, добровольно отнимая у себя то, что приносит мне истинное наслаждение. Слышу, как из приоткрытой двери доносится звук льющейся воды. Мимолетно кинув взор на потушенную сигарету, отталкиваюсь плечом от стены и направляюсь в сторону звука, а когда достигаю двери, берусь за ее край и отвожу в сторону, упираясь левым плечом в косяк и заглядывая внутрь. Из приоткрытой створки душевой кабины отчетливо видно, как Джанин касается мыльной мочалкой своего плеча, стоя ко мне спиной. Не могу оторвать взгляд от потрясающих изгибов ее тела, и как завороженная направляюсь в ванную, тихо прикрывая за собой дверь, а когда достигаю душевой, открываю дверцу и перехватываю руку Джанин, забирая у нее мочалку и неторопливо намыливая ей спину.

\- И всё же, - начинаю я, стараясь подавить свою хитрую улыбку - Ты уложишь меня спать в свою постель? - веду мочалкой между выступающих лопаток к шее, растираю плечи и направляюсь вниз - к ягодицам, от которых следую к пояснице и по позвоночнику снова направляюсь вверх, пока не намыливаю всю спину - Обещаю к тебе сильно не приставать... - делаю паузу, после которой спешу уточнить - Мне нравится к тебе прикасаться, и я люблю твой запах, поэтому... будь готова к тому, что я буду липнуть к тебе, пока не усну, - вручаю мочалку Джанин, повернувшейся ко мне лицом, и тут же перевожу взгляд на ее полную грудь со вздернутыми сосками. Внутри - где-то внизу живота - зарождается тепло, стрелой направляющееся по моему телу во все конечности, отчего я чувствую странный разряд в области сердца. Не могу отвести своего наглого изучающего взора, ползущего вниз по ее животу к промежности, где и задерживается ненадолго, а после - резко поднимается. Я смотрю Джанин в глаза и всё так же прячу свою хитрую улыбку. Надеюсь, ей не надоест моя навязчивость, и она не решит избавиться от меня раньше времени...

 **Джанин**

Я вдруг понимаю, что и не сомневалась в том, что она ко мне придет, даже ждала ее. Я не оборачиваюсь, когда она прикасается к моей спине, лишь поворачиваюсь к ней задом, чтобы Трис было удобнее дотянуться до моей спины. Чуть откидываю голову назад, выгибаю спину, прикрывая глаза, медленно сходя с ума от ее аккуратных, но уверенных прикосновений. Медленно выдыхаю, а после понимаю, что вместе с выдохом из меня вырвался стон, но тут же перестаю об этом жалеть – какой смысл, если это уже случилось?

Потом, когда поворачиваюсь к Трис лицом, выдерживаю ее взгляд на своем теле, хотя и чувствую, как каждая секунда ее взора, задержанном на том или ином участке, заставляет меня гореть, а между ног все сворачивается в тугой узел. Я хочу, чтобы она прикоснулась ко мне – тело хочет. Но ей не стоит об этом знать, я выдержу, но не покажу перед ней своей слабости – по крайней мере до тех пор, пока буду в силах себя контролировать. И даже не знаю, как надолго меня хватит и хватит ли вообще.

\- Ты можешь думать о чем-то, кроме постели со мной? – пожалуй, вопрос звучит крайне нелепо, учитывая, что я сейчас перед ней без одежды, она рассматривает мое тело, а я даже не пытаюсь прикрыться.

\- Или ты думаешь, что я не посажу тебя под замок, если ты зайдешь слишком далеко? – склоняю голову к плечу, усмехаюсь. Протягиваю вперед руку, глажу ее по лицу, убираю с щеки прилипшую прядь волос, кончиками пальцев скольжу по мягким губам. – К тебе относятся слишком хорошо.

Звучит небрежно, а еще так, словно бы мне нужно будет исправить сей факт. Возможно, когда-нибудь так и будет, если Трис станет наглеть слишком сильно.

\- Мне нравится тебе угрожать, но не уверена, что понравится, когда придется привести эти слова в действие, - говорю я. Чуть подаюсь вперед, наклоняясь к Трис. – Или не придется? Я хочу знать, что у тебя на уме, Трис. Хочу знать о тебе все.

Наклоняюсь к ней совсем близко. Мне хочется впиться в ее губы, затащить к себе под воду, забрать ее себе, сказать о том, что больше она никогда не уйдет отсюда, будет только со мной, только моей, но я не позволяю себе этого. Как и любой другой вольности – это все еще кажется мне запретным.

 **Трис**

\- "Или ты думаешь, что я не посажу тебя под замок, если ты зайдешь слишком далеко?" - голос Джанин звучит насмешливо, но и серьезно, однако, меня это не пугает, наоборот - вызывает любопытство. О каком таком замке идет речь? И что в ее понимании "слишком далеко"?

Она прикасается ко мне в очередной раз, а я с каким-то извращенным наслаждением отмечаю, что она не может отказать себе в таком удовольствии, хоть и старается, возможно, держать себя в руках. Что удивительно, я не могу ее раскусить: она настолько скрытна и недоверчива, что мне потребуется очень много времени, чтобы разузнать все ее тайны, которые гложут меня с самого первого дня нашего с ней близкого общения.

Открытым текстом заявив мне, что ей ничего не стоит приструнить меня в любой момент, она склоняется так близко, что я могу рассмотреть каждую мелкую морщинку в уголках ее потрясающе насмешливых глаз, удивительно редкий цвет которых продолжает вызывать во мне восторг и восхищение.

\- "Я хочу знать, что у тебя на уме, Трис. Хочу знать о тебе все".

Я слегка прищуриваюсь, прикасаясь к ее лицу влажными от воды пальцами, очерчивая ровную линию подбородка и смотря ей на губы.

\- Могу сказать то же самое, обращаясь к тебе, - "с кем ты трахалась до меня, Джанин? К кому мне тебя ревновать?" - было бы странно задать ей сейчас этот вопрос. Решив придержать его до лучших времен, я коротко целую ее в губы и делаю шаг назад - Я приготовлю нам постель, - и пусть она не дала мне точного ответа, я буду спать с ней, как бы она ни возражала. Сделав еще один шаг назад, осматривая, при этом, Джанин с ног до головы, наконец, разворачиваюсь, дохожу до двери и покидаю ванную комнату. Оказавшись в холле, прижимаюсь спиной к закрытой двери, прикрывая глаза и унимая собственное дыхание. Внутри у меня разливается тепло, пуская по телу мелкую дрожь. Передернув плечами, в попытке сбросить наваждение, отхожу от двери, пересекая гостиную и направляясь в сторону предполагаемой спальни. Впрочем, когда оказываюсь там, понимаю, что мои подозрения полностью оправдались - здесь действительно находится комната с широкой двуспальной кроватью (предпочитаю не задумываться, зачем Джанин настолько широкая постель), с мягкой кушеткой у ее подножия, с длинным гардеробом на всю стену напротив кровати и мягким ворсистым ковром. Рядом с кроватью стоят прикроватные тумбы, на которых находятся то ли будильники, то ли еще какая-то техника, разобраться в которой я не могу, а по бокам от этих тумб стоят высокие напольные лампы на тонких ножках. Я прохожу по комнате дальше, переводя взор на редкие огни ночного города распластавшегося передо мной в прекрасном обзоре от огромного окна во всю стену. Понимая, что засмотрелась, вспоминая былые времена, снимаю с себя майку, складывая ее в небольшой прямоугольник и, развернувшись, откладываю на кушетку, после чего прохожу к кровати со стороны окна и забираюсь под одеяло, укладываясь на бок и с какой-то тоской во взоре продолжая всматриваться в даль. И когда в моей голове начинают снова всплывать совершенно неуместные, лишние образы, дверь спальни открывается.

\- Что не так с этим миром, Джанин? - кажется, впервые обращаюсь к ней по имени. Меня интересует, почему нельзя жить спокойно в мире и согласии с окружающими, не применяя к ним насилие. Зачем и кому нужна эта гонка за властью? С какой целью был установлен настолько жесткий контроль?

 **Джанин**

Я выхожу из душевой кабины и еще некоторое время стою посреди ванной комнаты, не в силах себя заставить что-либо предпринять. Лишь когда начинаю сходить с ума от холода, тянусь к полотенцу. Методично вытираю с тела капли воды, сушу полотенцем волосы, приглаживаю их, а после оборачиваю вокруг тела еще одно полотенце – сухое. Когда я выхожу из ванной комнаты, мое тело снова покрывается дрожью – в квартире температура на порядок ниже. Но мне нравится это ощущение, оно почти остужает меня, почти избавляет от приглушенного возбуждения, которое поселилось в моем теле в последние дни - с тех пор как девчонка оказалась слишком близко.

Все катится к черту, когда я вхожу в спальню и вижу ее под моим одеялом. Она лежит ко мне спиной, смотрит в окно – из него видны скудные огни района Эрудиции, единственной фракции, где на ночь не выключается электричество, ведь многие из нас могут заниматься исследованиями ночью. На несколько мгновений я замираю, снова отмечая то, что Трис необычайно гармонично смотрится в моей постели, так, словно бы я каждый день вижу подобную картину.

Вместо того, чтобы привычно подойти к шкафу, я направляюсь к кровати. По пути приглушаю свет – теперь разглядеть что-либо в комнате можно лишь если приложить усилия. Становлюсь коленями на кровать, протягиваю вперед руку и дотрагиваюсь до талии Трис, накрытой тонким одеялом. Веду по изгибу, отпускаю и дотрагиваюсь до плеча, к месту черного рисунка, изображающего символ фракции Бесстрашия – огонь в круге. Поддаваясь неизвестному порыву, я придвигаюсь ближе, откидываю с ее шеи волосы и целую открывшийся участок. Задерживаю губы на нежной коже, прикрываю глаза, вдыхаю ее пьянящий запах и чувствую головокружение. Полотенце на моем теле слегка ослабевает, но не падает, и я не обращаю на это внимание.

\- Человеческая порода слаба, - негромко отвечаю я на вопрос Трис, и мои губы находятся лишь в нескольких дюймах от ее уха. – Людей нужно направлять, менять, растить в них лучшие качества, прививать в них любовь к ним самим. Для этого следует прилагать титанические усилия.

Глажу ее по руке, снова наклоняюсь, целую шею, а рука перебирается на ягодицу, гладит через одеяло.

\- Именно за это мы боремся всю жизнь, именно в этом суть фракций – с каждым поколением мы должны становиться лучше. Правильнее. Добрее. Самоотверженней. Умнее. Искренней. Смелее, - еще один поцелуй, за ухом. Зарываюсь носом в ее волосы, прикрываю глаза, пытаюсь выровнять дыхание, но ничего не получается.

\- Не мне тебе это объяснять, моя девочка, - непроизвольно выделяю слово «моя».

Касаюсь губами ее щеки. Линии подбородка. Больше не закрываю глаза, смотрю внимательно, словно бы ожидаю увидеть нечто новое.

 **Трис**

Мне нравится осознавать, что Джанин испытывает ко мне то же, что испытываю к ней я: тягу, которой невозможно противостоять. Чувствую прикосновение к своей талии и плечу, но всё еще ожидаю получить ответ на свой вопрос. Мягкая кровать действует на меня убаюкивающе, а нежные ласки Джанин только добавляют сладкой неги к моему общему состоянию. Я даже стараюсь отогнать от себя подступающий сон, намеренно раскрывая слипающиеся глаза и продолжая смотреть на ночной город. Глубоко вдохнув и прикрыв глаза от поцелуя в шею, которым меня награждает Джанин, слегка приподнимаю плечо, к которому она прикасается, чувствуя спиной махровую ткань полотенца, в которую, по всей видимости, она обернулась.

Ухо обдает горячим шепотом, и я снова вздыхаю, съеживаясь от расползающихся по телу мурашек.

Схожу с ума от того, как пальцы Джанин оглаживают мою руку, как ладонь перебирается на талию, ползет по бедру к ягодице. Я даже слабо осознаю смысл произносимых ею слов, но чувствую, при этом, их правильность и искреннее верю в то, что это так. Сейчас мне не стоит задумываться о том, что Глава Эрудитов имеет на меня колоссальное влияние, и стоит ей только поманить меня пальцем в момент, когда я нахожусь в подобном состоянии, я выполню для нее очень многое.

Слегка поворачиваюсь на спину, смотря на Джанин затуманенным взглядом. Моя правая рука прикасается к ее ослабевшему полотенцу и стягивает его с полной груди. Приподнявшись на локтях, переворачиваюсь на Джанин, придавливая ее своим телом к кровати и полностью раскрывая ненужное полотенце, чтобы тут же прикоснуться ладонью к ее левой груди, сжать ее, пропуская между пальцами затвердевший сосок.

\- Почему ты так на меня влияешь? - шепчу ей в губы, но не вовлекаю ее в поцелуй - Что со мной не так? - спускаюсь ниже, не убирая руку с ее груди и прикладываясь губами к соску другой. Вбираю его в себя, прикасаясь языком, слегка прикусываю и отпускаю. Оглаживая ее талию, упираюсь коленями в кровать, приподнимая задницу и располагаясь между ее ног, которые тут же нагло развожу в стороны, придерживая их под коленями. Не медля ни секунды, опускаюсь к паху, придерживая свои волосы. Мой язык медленно проходит сверху, а после - погружается в теплую влагу, вылизывая внутренние изгибы и прикасаясь к клитору. Не могу поверить, что мне нравится ласкать Джанин подобным образом. Это так... пошло и дико, но насколько заводит и, что удивительно, приносит мне огромное удовольствие - мне нравится ее вкус...

Чувствую, как сокращаются мои внутренние мышцы, как клитор наливается жаром. Отрываюсь от своей награды, погружая в рот два пальца, смачивая их слюной, а когда вытаскиваю - тут же располагаю их напротив входа Джанин.

\- Что ты будешь со мной делать? - медленно, испытующе ввожу в нее пальцы до середины их длины, после чего останавливаюсь - Для чего я тебе? - одним резким движением просовываю пальцы до конца и проворачиваю их, делая несколько толчков и замирая.

 **Джанин**

У меня появляется непреодолимое желание поднять голову с подушек, придвинуться к Трис, впиться в ее губы поцелуем, грубо прижать к себе и сказать о том, что она моя, и других вопросов я не потерплю. Но то, что она со мной делает, лишает меня любой возможности совершить какой-то либо поступок. В ответ на ее действия я могу лишь издать безудержный стон, прикрыть глаза, выдохнуть, откинуть голову назад, снова невнятно замычать. Мне хочется, чтобы она задвигалась во мне быстрее, чтобы была грубой, неистовой, как тогда в душе, такой, какой она на самом деле является внутри, но прячет за маской хорошей девочки из Альтруизма.

Могу лишь протянуть вперед руку, коснуться ее волос, слабо сжать их пальцами, а после снова невнятно замычать. Или замурчать?

\- Трис, - срывается с моих губ.

Я сгибаю одно колено, выгибаю спину, глубоко вдыхаю, пытаюсь снова включить голову, но все попытки оказываются провальными. Трис сводит меня с ума, забирает у меня ум, лишает его, лишает меня самой себя, открывая те качества, которые я много лет прятала как от окружающих, так и от самой себя.

\- Трис, - снова повторяю ее имя, не совсем осознавая это.

Приподнимаюсь на локтях, сильнее раздвигаю ноги, опускаю взгляд, чтобы увидеть, как ее пальцы вошли в меня. Отчего-то хочется увидеть, как она двигает ими во мне, и это так грязно, как развратно, но так влекуще. Как сама Трис – меня влечет к ней, каждую секунду, и я не могу ничего с этим поделать. Делаю еще одно усилие над собой, мне удается даже подняться, но бедра остаются в неизменном положении.

Беру Трис за волосы на затылке, притягиваю к себе, фиксирую ее голову так, чтобы она могла смотреть мне в глаза. Кончики наших носов соприкасаются, а я как всегда, смотрю на нее внимательно, словно бы пытаясь читать ее душу, несмотря на то, что мой взгляд сейчас явно затуманен страстью.

\- Буду делать с тобой все, что пожелаю, дивергент, - шепчу я, слегка отводя в бедро в сторону. – Ты будешь моей. Уже моя. Вся.

Целую ее край щеки, задерживаю там губы, касаюсь языком. Спускаю поцелуи к шее, и открываюсь лишь для того, чтобы глотнуть воздуха.

\- Не сопротивляйся.

Моя вторая рука ползет по ее телу, нащупывает грудь, сжимает.

Кусаю шею и тут же целую это место.

\- Я собираюсь сделать так, чтобы ты принадлежала мне, Трис, - серьезно говорю я, веду языком по ее яремной впадине, вверх по горлу, а когда добираюсь до подбородка, целую губы. – Как же ты потрясающе пахнешь… мммм…

Мой шепот стихает, теперь слышны лишь тяжелые вдохи, стон, еще один поцелуй.

Убираю руку из-под ее майки, сминаю волосы.

 **Трис**

Она груба со мной, неистова. Ее движения резкие и властные, и я готова поспорить - она сходит с ума не меньше меня - упивающейся ее вздохами и движениями. Я совершаю в ней беспощадный толчок, не заботясь о том, что, возможно, причиняю ей боль. Ее глубокие стоны и затуманенный взор говорят сами за себя - она на грани срыва, и мне до безумия хочется завершить начатое, чтобы окончательно сорвать с нее эту обертку и посмотреть, какая же она изнутри.

Голова взрывается болью, когда Джанин жестко хватает меня за волосы и притягивает к себе, буквально выплевывая мне в лицо свои жаркие речи, но в опровержение этой грубости, прикасается губами к щеке, покрывает поцелуями шею, оставляя языком на коже влажную дорожку, холодящую тело от соприкосновений с прохладным воздухом. Я снова проворачиваю руку внутри нее, так, чтобы ладонь смотрела в потолок, а когда останавливаюсь, сгибаю пальцы и начинаю глубокие быстрые толчки, от которых двигается всё тело Джанин, подталкиваемое к подушкам.

\- Не обещаю не сопротивляться, - сквозь стиснутые зубы скалюсь я, задыхаясь от перевозбуждения, а когда чувствую, как ее зубы смыкаются на моей шее, издаю протяжный вопль - боль и наслаждение рядом с этой женщиной, кажется, не перестанут преследовать меня никогда. Не останавливая толчков внутри Джанин, схожу с ума от ее дикарских ласк, от страсти, кипящей в воздухе, который сгущается между нами, накаляясь до предела. Пожалуй, с самого первого дня, когда я только увидела Джанин Мэттьюс - Главу Эрудитов - я поняла, что глубоко внутри себя она скрывает свою пылающую сущность, которая в особые моменты способна выбираться наружу. И же кто знал, что катализатором для этих моментов стану именно я...

Схватив ее за горло, заваливаю на подушки, располагаясь над ней, не вынимая пальцев.

\- Не смей подниматься, - шиплю ей в губы. В повисшей паузе сильнее сжимаю ей горло, но тут же отпускаю его, перекладывая руку на грудь, стискивая ее в ладони, впиваясь в нее пальцами. Я хочу причинить ей боль... хочу сделать так, чтобы она молила меня о пощаде...

Спускаюсь поцелуями по ее животу к паху, веду языком по лобку, окунаясь между половых губ к клитору, который тут же всасываю в себя, снова проворачивая пальцы в ее тугом смыкающемся влагалище и начиная трахать ее еще быстрее - беспощадно, глубоко и грубо. Внутри меня кипит какое-то животное чувство: я хочу доминировать, подчинять, сводить с ума! Ощущая, как пальцы хлюпают в ее возбуждении, отрываюсь от клитора, чтобы тут же собрать языком растекающиеся по входу соки. Возвращаю язык сверху пальцев, вылизывая раскрытое лоно, слегка прикусывая внутренние губы, посасывая их и выпуская изо рта с причмокиванием. Свободной рукой накрываю пульсирующий клитор Джанин, массируя его в такт быстрым движениям во влагалище.

 **Джанин**

Меня трясет от ее властности. От того, как она приказывает, от того, как не сомневается, что я сделаю то, о чем она просит, от ее внезапной уверенности в себе. Мне хочется подняться, противиться, специально назло этой глупой и наглой девчонке, которая всеми силами пытается бросить мне вызов. Которая бросает его, которая сводит меня с ума одним своим желанием повелевать. Я ничего не могу с собой поделать – возбуждение делает меня неадекватной, а то, что тело изголодалось по подобного рода ласкам, только сильнее затуманивает мой рассудок. Словно бы все эти годы я ждала именно ее – все годы ненужного, бессмысленного секса с безликими мужчинами, на которых я в конечном счете наплевала и вот уже несколько лет не пускала в свою постель никого, даже тогда, когда проскакивало подобное желание.

\- Да, Трис, - срывается с моих губ, и я точно не могу сказать, к чему это относится: к ее словам, чтобы я не шевелилась или к тому, что она делает, к тому, как двигает во мне руками. Я только сильнее развожу ноги, закидываю голову на подушки, прикрываю глаза.

А когда понимаю, что она достаточно мягка со мной, то протягиваю вперед руки, касаюсь ее затылка, надавливаю на него, прижимая ее ртом к себе, и когда ощущаю прикосновение зубов, не могу сдержать протяжный стон. Прикусываю губу – отчего-то мне становится не по себе, что я позволяю себе так кричать, но вскоре понимаю, что бессовестно проваливаю эту попытку взять себя в руки.

А потом ломаюсь.

Не знаю, отчего, не знаю, надолго ли, но что-то сдвигается, я расслабляюсь, лишь подаюсь бедрами вперед, чуть двигаю из стороны в сторону, закрываю глаза. Сгибаю колено, чувствую, как немеют ступни ног, как внутри меня с бешеной скоростью сокращаются мышцы, как хочется кричать от этого ощущения.

А еще хочу, чтобы Трис прижималась ко мне, чтобы ни один участок моего тела не оставался без нее, чтобы она всегда была со мной.

И не в этот ли момент я принимаю столь рискованное решение?

Мой разум затуманивается, когда внутри меня все сжимается, когда низ живота пронзает сильнейший оргазм, пронизывает все тело, а вслед за ним еще раз, и еще. Я уже не чувствую себя, состою лишь из этого головокружительного ощущения, что-то шепчу – кажется, произношу имя Трис? Или шепчу «моя хорошая девочка»? Или какую-то подобную чепуху? Все это не важно. Ни капли не важно. Мои руки дрожат, ноги немеют, между ног горит, а мышцы внутри меня все сжимаются вокруг пальцев девочки. Осознаю, что все это время не могу сдержать крика наслаждения, и даже когда пытаюсь замолчать, он сам вырывается из меня.

Хочу подняться к ней, прижать к себе, но на это не хватает сил, могу лишь запутать пальцы в ее волосах на затылке, попытаться оторвать от себя, заглянуть затуманенным взглядом в ее лицо и слабо усмехнуться.

\- Иди ко мне, девочка моя, - едва слышно шепчу я. – Иди сюда.

Слабо поднимаю руку, раскрывая объятье, точнее пытаюсь это сделать – ведь мое тело еще содрогается от пережитого удовольствия и плохо меня слушает. Нахожу в себе силы приподнять голову, склонить ее на бок, так, что растрепавшиеся волосы едва касаются подушки своими концами, слегка подаюсь в бок, протягиваю ноги, тяну к Трис руку.

\- Ты должна быть ближе.

Мой голос все еще хриплый, все еще наполненный неизвестной даже мне самой гаммой эмоций.

 **Трис**

Эти крики Джанин, отзывающиеся эхом от стен, как благодарность высшей пробы, а ее любовь к жестокому сексу как нельзя кстати сочетается с моим стремлением к импульсивности, наглости и подчинению. Я схожу с ума от ее внутренних сокращений, от того, как часто и прерывисто вздымается ее округлившаяся грудь. Ее голос - высокий и плавный, расслабленно-возбужденный - как музыка для моих ушей, никогда не думала, что стоны могут быть настолько приятными и заводящими. Резко вынимаю из ее сокращающегося влагалища мокрые пальцы, тут же отправляя их себе в рот, облизывая сначала один, потом другой и придвигаясь в этот момент к Джанин, так и намеревающейся заключить меня в объятия. Вынув пальцы изо рта, упираюсь ладонью в кровать, располагаясь рядом с подрагивающей, не похожей на себя женщиной, оглаживая свободной рукой ее горячее тело, сжимая ей грудь. Устраиваясь у нее под боком, просовываю между ее ног свою ногу, прикасаясь ею к мокрой промежности. Я хочу, чтобы Джанин сполна насладись своими эмоциями, ерзая пахом по моей ноге, растягивая удовольствие от пережитого оргазма, сходя с ума и дальше.

Кладу голову ей на плечо, отпуская грудь и перемещая руку ей на лицо, поворачивая его к себе, чтобы, склонившись немного в сторону, впиться в ее губы поцелуем, раздвинуть их языком и дать ей ощутить ее же потрясающий вкус. Сама не замечаю того, как ерзаю бедрами растирая по своей ноге ее вязкие соки.

Разорвав поцелуй, спешу глотнуть воздуха, обнимая Джанин руками, задыхаясь от ее близости.

\- Ты должна отметить мою старательность, - вырывается из меня какой-то пошлый шепот - Меня нужно чаще поощрять, и тогда я стану совсем покладистой девочкой, - конечно же, совсем покладистой я никогда не стану, но вот более внимательной - пожалуй, да - В кого ты меня превратила? - шепчу ей в губы, задыхаясь - Я ведь только о тебе теперь и думаю, - прикасаюсь своими губами к ее губам, но не целую, я говорю в них - Думаю, как бы чаще и разнообразнее трахать тебя, - кусаю ее за нижнюю губу, слегка оттягиваю и всасываю, вовлекая Джанин в еще один поцелуй.

 **Джанин**

\- Что я еще должна тебе, Прайор? – впервые за все это время обращаюсь к ней по фамилии. Мой тон более резкий, чем обычно, но сейчас это последнее, что меня заботит. Я слегка приподнимаю голову, чтобы заглянуть в ее лицо. Прижимаюсь промежностью к ее ноге и перестаю ерзать, чувствуя, как все еще пульсирует клитор и расходится по телу тепло.

Веду ладонью вниз по ее спине, слегка задерживаюсь на талии, потом на бедрах, рядом с резинкой трусов. Поддеваю ее пальцем, чтобы ласкать нежную кожу, спрятанную под нижним бельем.

\- Неужели ты думаешь, что мне нужен от тебя только секс? – приподнимаю одну бровь, на губах появляется ироничная усмешка. Отмечаю также то, что мой голос постепенно становится прежним. Пусть он все еще хриплый, я говорю с придыханием, но интонации становятся все более спокойными и даже отстраненными.

\- Ты великолепна, - говорю это не как комплимент, а констатацию факта, - Как для новичка в подобном деле, но все это лишь приятные издержки.

Проникаю рукой дальше в ее трусики, сжимаю прохладную ягодицу, усмехаюсь. Сжимаю вторую.

\- Но я не против преподать тебе несколько уроков. Все-таки удел любого эрудита – учить, не так ли?

Вынимаю руку из ее трусов и просовываю между нами. Сжимаю ее промежность, и плевать, что сквозь хлопковую ткань прощупывается предмет гигиены. Смотрю Трис в лицо, усмехаюсь. Сквозь ткань устраиваю ладонь между ее губок, перевернув ее ребром, чуть надавливаю, нажимаю.

\- Тебе завтра придется провести более пяти часов со мной в лабораториях, - я резко меняю тему, но она не должна забывать, где находится и зачем. Ну или почти не должна. – Насколько я могу рассчитывать на твое приличное поведение?

Специально говорю не «хорошее», а «приличное». Вообще-то, если кто-то узнает о том, что я сплю со своим подопытным дивергентом, мне придется несладко – мне не нужна дискредитация, но, пожалуй, никто не поверит в то, что я способна на подобный поступок. Именно по этой причине меня мало волнует, кто и что скажет по поводу того, что я забрала Трис в свою квартиру.

Сильнее вжимаю руку в промежность Трис, а после - убираю, глажу ее по крепкому животу, веду прикосновением вверх, останавливаюсь между ее грудей, вырисовываю на коже пальцем бессмысленные узоры. Поднимаюсь рукой к ее лицу, обвожу губы, глажу по щекам...

\- У тебя потрясающе красивые глаза, ты знаешь?

centerbПродолжение следует.../b/center


End file.
